Fruits Basket my style
by Taren Skie
Summary: self-insertion. I also plan to include Akito later on... :3 should be fun! I've tried to stay as close to the manga as possible, so no relationships have been changed.
1. Chapter 1 The meeting

HEY EVERYONE! At least, everyone who is reading this!

I started a new story, its the same in a lot of ways but its going to be very different also. In my opinion it will be written much better. I hope you will all like it, but feel free to read the other previous story, its still there but is before this one. That one will have the general story of what i hope to do with this one, but this one is going to have more content and whatnot. Look forward to it~! ^_^

Chapter 1. The meeting...

Teacher: "Come on inside."

The teacher said, and I ran a hand through my black hair before opening the door to see my new class. Most of the chairs inside were full, only a couple were empty. One by the windows on the far side and the other closer to the middle.

Hi, my name is Taren Skie, and I'm 17 years old. Random fact of the day: my eyes are green. Not that you need to know that at all...

Me and my sister Rachel had moved from our old house in another town to this one. About a year ago my parents died in a car crash, and since then Rachel has kept us afloat with money she gets from being in a band. However, we had gotten sick walking the same halls as our deceased loved ones at the old house. So, we started saving up money to move, and now we finally had a little less than a year later.

I'm not very good being in front of large crowds, especially when I'm the center of attention. Luckily, while I do stutter sometimes, generally I make it out alright.

Teacher: "This is Taren Skie, I hope you will all make him feel welcome!"

Next he turned to me, and I began hoping that my outfit actually DID look good and Rachel wasn't just lying.

Teacher: "Let's see... You can sit by Kyo Sohma, right there."

The teacher pointed to the seat right in the middle, by a kid with orange hair. Kyo was staring off into space while leaning on his arm, head angled awy from me and towards the windows. As I passed him and sat down he simply glanced my way and then kept staring into empty space. Was he the delinquent type of kid?

Teacher: "Time to get started, you can chitchat with Taren later."

And then we were doing notes. Class wore on pretty slow at first, but it was english so I enjoyed it somewhat. About halfway through the lesson my eyes began to wander around the room, skimming over all the kids. As they reached Kyo I realized that he was simply doodling on a piece of paper.

At first I couldn't really make out what he was drawing, but then he moved his arm. The name Tohru was spread all over the paper, many with hearts surrounding them. As if on cue, he looked over at me. For a few seconds we just stared at one another, but then he blushed and started to glare. Immeidately my only focus became the front board, but I could still feel his hot stare on my side. Now I didn't want class to end, but time moved faster ironically.

Right as class ended I grabbed my stuff and bolted, sure that Kyo was going to come after me. I got near to the door and could smell victory!- BAM! I collided with something, and fell to the ground. My stuff scattered onto the floor all around me, and so did a lot of stuff that wasn't mine.

Tohru: "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

Said a girl on the floor right by me. I peered over, still stunned, and saw someone with large brown eyes and long brown hair right by me.

Taren: "Ya..."

I said at first.

Taren: "I mean, no! I should have looked where I was going."

Well this was one way to meet someone. She smiled, and then another person was there helping her up.

Tohru: "Oh, Yuki, thank you."

At first I was expecting a girl due to the name, but when i looked up it was a guy with silvery hair. Pushing myself up, the last thing i expected was rought hands to be grabbing my shirt. Crap, I had forgotten about Kyo!

Kyo: "Hey... what do you think you're doing. Did he say anything weird to you?"

He asked the girl.

Kyo: "Cuz if you did, I'm going to punch you so hard that-"

A hand clamped over his mouth, cutting him off.

Yuki: "Hm? What was that, Kyo?"

The silver haired guy ( Yuki? ) pulled him away and off to the side.

Yuki: "Someone doesn't have any manners. Why don't I teach you some!"

Oh my word, what had I gotten myself involved in!

Tohru: "I'm sorry about that, Kyo can be such a hothead. Nice to meet you. Taren right? I'm Tohru."

At first I didn't really register the name, and then I remembered the scribbles.

Taren: "Ok, that makes more sense..."

I whispered.

Tohru: "Sorry, what did you say?"

Tohru asked.

Taren: "Oh, nothing! Anyways, sorry for running into you."

Tohru just smiled, and began to collect her stuff.

Tohru: "So, Taren, do you have any lunch plans?"

The question caught me off guard, and I faltered in leaning down to grab my stuff.

Me: "Um, not really, I guess..."

Tohru: "Great! Why don't you come eat lunch with me!"

This suprised me even more, and I dropped a notebook.

Me: "I-I don't know... I guess?"

Tohru smiled wide, giving my notebook to me as she finished grabbing her stuff.

Tohru: "Awesome! We'll have lots of fun! I'll see you then!"

She walked off, and I began hoping I had made a good choice.


	2. Chapter 2 Lunch break

Chapter 2. Lunch break...

The break was over finally! After Tohru walked off earlier everyone else had coagulated around me. Talk about new student harassment, I couldn't even talk during the barrage of questions. Thankfully the bell rang and everyone sat back down. Unfortunately, I couldn't relax yet, as Kyo walked in and stormed right past me.

For some reason Kyo didn't say anything, he just sat down and positioned his body so his back was to me. I wonder what Yuki had said to him? Hopefully we could get along better in the future. But for now I silently promised myself I wouldn't stare in his direction at all. However, my gaze was inintentionally drawn to him repeatedly.

Part of me wanted to apologize, because I hadn't meant to offend him or anything. So I also told myself I'd do so at lunch before meeting up with Tohru. After I decided this I could pay attention easier, and class went by fast. Once the bell finally rang after what didn't seem like an hour, I turned to him.

Taren: "Hey-"

Suddenly Kyo stood up and bustled out of the room too fast for me to say anything. As I sat there wondering what made him hurry so fast, Tohru walked up.

Tohru: "Hey Taren! Ready for lunch?"

I sighed, but grabbed my lunch box from inside of my backpack and stood up.

Taren: "Ya, thanks for inviting me, Tohru."

Tohru: "Great. We usually eat on the roof, follow me. It's this way."

Tohru motioned for me to follow and walked out into the hall and turned left. We passed a set of stairs and kept on going.

Taren: "So, who else is 'we?'"

I asked, curious about what kind of people Tohru hung out with.

Tohru: "Oh, just Yuki, Hana, Uo, and Kyo. Sometimes a few other relatives of Yuki and Kyo's are there too."

What? I'll be eating with the guy who's pissed at me?! Cruel, ironic fate...

Taren: "Um... Tohru? Is it smart for me to be around him?"

She looked back.

Tohru: "Around... who?"

If I could have smacked my forehead at that moment, I would have. Too bad I was holding a lunch box.

Taren: "Y-you know... Kyo?"

Tohru: "Why wouldn't it be?"

Okay, I think I'm getting a better idea of Tohru's personality. She's definitely ditzy.

Tohru: "Anyways, we have lots of fun. Feel free to eat with us whenever you want to!"

Tohru pulled me up a set of stairs on the far end of the hall from the class room, and we pushed our way through a door and onto the roof. A metal fence was around the edge, obviously there to keep kids ON the roof, hehe... Sorry, cruel joke. Right beside the door was a ladder leading up on top of the little building looking thing that we had come out of.

A group of kids were already here, but the only one i recognized was Yuki. There were also a long haired blonde girl and another girl with longer black hair. The three of them were sitting in a circle eating quietly.

Tohru led me up to the blonde first.

Tohru: "Taren, this is Uotani. We call her Uo."

Then she pointed to the other girl.

Tohru: "This is Hanajima, but we call her Hana. You already know Yuki I believe. Everyone, this is Taren. He's new to our school!"

Uo and Hana both said hello, and Yuki waved at me. They all seemed nice enough, and as I did a head check both ways I didn't see Kyo anywhere. Whew! Lucky break maybe!

Taren: "Hi-"

The door behind us banged open loudly. Turning, I saw Kyo angrily bustling over. He didn't spot me until he was a few feet away, but when he did he froze in place and kept eye contact with me. Uh oh.

Kyo: "AH! What is HE doing here!"

He threw an accusing finger at me and I flinched automatically.

Tohru: "I asked him to eat lunch with us. Didn't Yuki tell you?"

Kyo: "No! He didn't say anything, damn rat!"

Kyo yelled, pointing this time at Yuki with extra emphasis on the last part in that exclamation.

Yuki: "Oh, sorry, must have slipped my mind."

Yuki coughed to obviously hide a laugh, and then he and Kyo glared at eachother, and for a minute I thought we'd stay like that forever.

Uo: "Well then,"

Uotani said, breaking the ice.

Uo: "Me and Hana have to go do some stuff. Have a fun lunc everyone."

Great. Now I'm even more alone with the hulk...As she walked past Kyo Uo punched him on the arm.

Kyo: "Hey! Stop doing that!"

Wow, does he have anger issues?

Uo: "Take it like a man!"

Uo turned slightly and I could see her smiling faintly, but I don't think Kyo found it funny.

Tohru: "So, let's start eating. Lunch doesn't last forever."

Reluctantly we all sat down, and Kyo raged out loud as he walked around us. Plopping down, he took a deep breath and then opened his eyes to look at me. I had Yuki and Tohru on either side with Kyo in front across the small circle, but I was still nervous. This should be fun...

Kyo definitely has mastered glaring, you know exactly when he is or isn't looking at you. This is the way I spent lunch, tense talk with everyone ( as in Tohru and Yuki ) as they too asked me things about my life.

Tohru: "So,"

Started Tohru after another long silence due to Kyo having made a smart alec response which made Yuki hit him. One thing for sure is that I felt kind of bad towards Kyo, it seemed like everyone was always hitting him.

Tohru: "Do you have any siblings?"

She was the first person to ask me that question. I wonder if i should tell her about Rachel being a band? Nah, not like she would know the band anyways, it was just a group of 4 girls plus my sister. A bass guitarist, guitarist, drummer, a keyboardist, and then my sister sang.

Taren: "Yes, an older sister. Her name is Rachel."

Tohru: "Rachel Skie... Why does that sound familiar..?"

Tohru said, tilting her head back and looking up into the sky.

Tohru: "Oh! I remember! Wait..."

She looked over at me. "EH?! You're her brother?!"

I blushed. Had she heard of my sister's band? I didn't think she was that well known really, but I guess it was possible? But Tohru didn't strike me as the type of person who went to band performances.

Taren: "So you've heard of her band then?"

Yuki: "Your sister's in a band?"

Yuki asked, seemingly interested. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kyo stop looking away, and he looked curiously over. So, he actually was listening. Maybe there was a soft side under all of that armour.

Tohru: "Uo took me to a band stage place once. I remember Rachel Skie because Uo was very enthusiastic about her. Plus one of her songs just soared into the top 10 nationwide!"

Had I just heared her correctly? I didn't remember Rachel telling me anything like that...

Taren: "Seriously? You aren't just pulling my leg, right?"

I asked skeptically.

Tohru: "No no, I'm totally serious! Uo has been all excited saying that Rachel- oh, your sister I mean, is going to get big!"

We all sat there for a few seconds, just all staring at eachother. ( but I think they were all looking at me actually... )

And then the bell rang. Talk about being saved by the bell! I'd have to talk to Rachel right as i got home.

Random note from author: Hello y'all! This is the author here. ( obviously ) I didn't make my sister popular so that I could blow this story out of proportion or anything, I just had planned for the band to play a role in the future.

Also, i would have made Tohru like them but.. 1. She doesnt seem like the type of person to go to a place with bands, and i also wanted to include other people into the story so it doesnt turn out to just be like 6 people total, you know?

Anyways, hope you like the story so far! If you dont like how i space them talking or anything, let me know! I'll change that because quite honestly it sucks a bit to do it, but it makes it easier to read who is saying who and tell when someone is saying something. ;D

Also... if you hadn't noticed Rachel's band is kind of modeled after K-on! Haha. It just kind of works like that ( DOUBLE FAN FICTION?! Nope, just kidding. )


	3. Chapter 3 We're Neighbors?

Chapter 3. We're neighbors?

As we all hurried back to class I thanked Tohru for inviting me to lunch. This time as I sat down in my desk I scanned the room for where everyone else was sitting. Yuki and Tohru wer close together near the front, but Hana and Uo didn't seem to be in our class.

People slowly trickled in, so I just sat there by Kyo and hoped he wasn't angry still. I hadn't gotten a chance to really think about it, but could he love Tohru? Even during lunch she was the only one Kyo didn't glare at or argue with. In fact, he actually seemed to obey her.

"Hey..."

Someone said, which made me snap back to reality. I zone out easily when thinking about things, and in the past I've even realized that I was staring at people randomly. Unfortunately this was one of those times. I had tilted my head sideways and was staring right at Kyo.

Kyo: "Why are you staring at me..."

He looked irritated, and one of his eyebrows twitched a little.

Taren: "Ah! Sorry! I zone out a lot, and often I'll unintentionally look at people."

Kyo: "Whatever just stop doing it."

I sighed and turned away.

Kyo: "Hey."

He said again after relief had just begun to set into my startled mind.

Taren: "Y-yes?"

I asked, peering over carefully.

Kyo: "I'm not very good at controlling my emotions. If I was mean earlier this morning... It's not my fault."

Wait, what? That's not what I had been expecting. Was he trying to apologize? In his own way that is?

Taren: "Uh huh..."

I answered, off thinking on my own again.

Kyo: "Oi. Are you zoned out again?"

Taren: "Ya..."

Kyo blinked a couple times, and his eyebrow twitched again.

Taren: "Wait, I mean no! I definitely didn't stare at you again!"

I shook my head to emphasise this, even though I really had done it once again.

Kyo: "You're pretty ditzy, aren't you."

Kyo stated, as if it was a fact that everyone knew and he just felt like saying.

Taren: "Am I? Well, if that's true it explains why I'm not nearly as graceful as a cat. I trip over my own feet sometimes!"

I said automatically, not really thinking of an answer but instead just blurting stuff out. A second later I slapped my forehead. Why the heck had I just said that?

Taren: "I probably shouldn't have said that."

I blushed and turned away shamefully. Glancing over I could see Kyo smiling faintly.

Kyo: "Really? Tohru's the only other person I know of who could pull that off. This one time she-"

Kyo cut off as if he hadn't meant to say any of that.

Kyo: "Nevermind, it's not important."

His ears went red and he looked away. Wow, maybe he wasn't such a delinquent after all. I laughed a bit, which made his cheeks also turn red, and then the bell rang and class started.

For the rest of my first day I chatted a bit with Yuki and Tohru during the breaks. Kyo stayed relatively quiet the rest of the time, but I don't think he was still angry. Sometimes I would catch him looking my way, but he would hastilly turn back to the front when he knew I'd seen him.

This is the way school ended before I knew it. As I gathered my stuff and left, I felt that overall today had been wonderful. I might have even found new friends! Following the crowd of kids, I made my way out of the school and started to head home. While walking I began to review all that had happened today.

Taren: "Anyways, how did Rachel and me get... here..."

I looked around myself.

Taren: "Ok, I need to really work on zoning out."

Nothing around me looked familiar at all. Did I really just get lost? So much for having a great day, what if I couldn't get home?

Taren: "Geez! Why am I such a blonde?!"

I yelled to myself, running a hand through my hair.

"U-um... Taren? What are you doing here?"

That voice... wasn't that Tohru? No way, the odds of me ending up by her house were waaaaaayyyy~! out there. Slowly I turned around, and despite the impossibility of it, Tohru was standing there. Not just her either, Yuki and Kyo were also there.

Taren: "He-hey! Um, you see... I think I got lost."

I said sheepishly.

Taren: "You guys live around here?"

Tohru: "Mhm! Just right down there."

Tohru pointed to a long dirt road leading into the forest.

Tohru: "There's a house down that way not too far. Anyways, so you got lost? We know this area pretty well if you know your address."

I pondered about if for a bit, and then the address that we had moved into popped into my head. Telling them it, she said,

Tohru: "What? Really? That's pretty close. Why don't we take you there?"

That's how I ended up walking home with Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki, and it's the same story I would tell Rachel later.

Tohru: "Wow, I can't believe we are this close to being neighbors." Tohru said once we stopped in front of my house. In fact, I lived only a couple blocks from them.

Taren: "Me too, the odds..."

Yuki: "Actually, this area rents out more than anywhere else, so in a way I'm not too suprised. But you live in an apartment? Is there enough room for your parents and Rachel?"

Uh oh, the dreaded question. People asked about my parents a lot in our other town after the accident, but each time someone asks I still have that bitter sadness and lump in my throat. Should I tell them, or just lie about it..?

Taren: "Well, you see... My parents died. A little less than a year ago in fact."

All three of them instantly looked at me directly, eyes wide.

Yuki: "What?"

Yuki asked.

Tohru: "How did they die? I-if you don't mind me asking that is."

Tohru finished hurriedly.

Taren: "It's fine. It was a car accident. Some guy who decided to drive around drunk."

Silence fell onto our conversation, and for a minute we all just stood there. I don't know what they were thinking, but I kept seeing the crash scene in my head.

Taren: "Well, I suppose I'll see you all tomorrow- Oh, wait. We don't have school tomorrow, it's saturday huh..."

Leaving the conversation like that, I took a few steps towards my door, fishing for my keys.

Taren: "Oh, by the way. Thanks for everything today."

I looked back at them, and Tohru looked up and said,

Tohru: "Ya, no problem."

Slowly they shuffled off as I unlocked the door.

Tohru: "Oh, Taren?"

Turning back around, Tohru had come back.

Tohru: "My mother... she also died in a crash. If you ever want to talk, I'm a good listener who can relate."

With memories of the accident still on my mind and driving sorrow, like an arrow, into my heart, I just nodded. Tohru pressed her lips together and then turned and walked away again.


	4. Chapter 4 Kyo's a cat

Chapter 4. Kyo's a cat?

Taren: "So, you used the money from selling the top hit to move us here?"

After I had gone inside, I waited for Rachel to get home so we could talk. Once I asked her about the song going popular, she told me all about it. Using the money she had gained, we moved to this city, using up most of it in the process.

Rachel: "Yes, but if it continues to sell then we could get more money from the producer. I know I should have told you, but I thought this would make you happy."

She pulled her medium-length brown hair out of her eyes and shifter her gaze down.

Taren: "I am happy, but you should have used the money for yourself. or at lest just part of it."

Rachel: "I did though! We had some extra. Not much, but enough for this."

Holding out the bag which she had brought in, I could see a litter box and cat food.

Taren: "Wait... Why did you get this? We don't have a-"

An angry meow came from the door. Could it be? We had always wanted a cat for years, but our dad had been allergic so it was a no-go. As I rounded the corner i spotted an orange tabby sitting right in front of the door trying to get out of the house.

Taren: "You... actually got a cat?"

I walked over to try and pick it up.

Rachel: "Careful! it was a stray that I found just, like, around the block. At first I though I had bumped into someone, but it turned out to just be this cat."

Rachel began pulling the stuff out of the bag, but herp hone started ringing.

Rachel: "Hello? Oh! Hey! Wait, what? Really?! Ok, I'm on my way in now!"

Hanging up the phone she turned to me.

Rachel: "we got another lump of money from the producer because of the song! I'm gonna go in and grab that, and then... Maybe we'll go out for ice cream!"

She said excitedly, and then ran over to the door. Picking the cat up ( who hissed and sounded pretty pissed ) she went out and made sure he didn't follow.

Taren: "Well, looks like it's just me and you, huh kitty?"

Kneeling down I reached out to try and pet it, but once within reach it just scratched me.

Taren: "Ow! Geez, maybe things with orange hair just don't like me. but I gotta say, so far you seem angrier than Kyo was though. Too bad I'm already on his bad side, it's not like I would have told her about it."

Sighing, I stood back up.

Taren: "well, not like yo ureally care about human matters. Come on, I'll get you some milk."

backtracking into the kitchen, I grabbed a bowl and some milk from the fridge. However as I turned back, I saw the tabby push Rachel's bedroom door open and dart in.

Taren: "Come here you."

I set the the bowl and milk down and went after it.

Taren: "Don't come into here, if you need to go to the bathroom weh ave a litterbox."

Pushing the door farther open, I found him sitting by the window.

Taren: "Don't worry, we'll find your owners and get you back home. Do you have a collar?"

Once again I reached out to pick him up, but right as I got about halfway suddenly there was an implosion sound and lots of smoke appeared. My body jerked backwards automatically. and I landed on the ground. Blinking a few times I saw the smoke begin to clear.

At first I couldn't tell what had happened, but a second later I realized that the smoke was disappearing and revealing a person standing there. What the heck?! Another second and I couldn't believe my eyes. Was that Kyo? Also...

Taren: "Ah!"

I yelled, darting out of the room. He was naked!

For a while there was just silence as I sat outside of the room, but even with that I couldn't sort out my thoughts. Kyo finally broke it first, saying,

Kyo: "Oi."

Taren: "Y-yes?!"

I replied hurriedly, still confused and bewildered.

Kyo: "Uhm... Could I get some clothes?"

Ok, I never expected anything like this to happen when we had moved here. What was up with this town! As I fished around my bedroom right next door, my thoughts began to arrange themselves. I knew for a fact that somehow the cat had turned into Kyo. Or maybe he turned into a cat first. Hopefully I would get an explanation.

Taren: "Catch."

Without looking I tossed some clothes into the room. Moments later I heard a window open, and when I looked in Kyo was gone.

Taren: "Ahh... Should have seen that coming."

Then again, maybe it was some giant family secret that I had just found out. If it were me, would I want to tell some random person? Probably not. Well, in the very least it had made my life interesting. Sure, it was a bit new and scary, but it also made me so excited! Something like this actually existed! If I was lucky maybe Kyo would trust me and tell me everything.

Realizing I had left the milk out in all the excitement, I went back into the kitchen and put it into the fridge. No sonner had I closed it then the doorbell rang. Could Kyo have come back? Or was I just being hopeful. But when I walked over and opened the door, it WAS Kyo. He was holding some clothes, and looked very nervous.

Kyo: "You need to come with me."

Kyo grabbed my arm and began pulling me outside.

Taren: "Ah, wait! I gotta lock the door!"

No sonnder had I finished doing so than he was pulling me again.

Taren: "So... what's going on?"

Kyo: "I'll tell you when we get there!"

There? There where?


	5. Chapter 5 Shigure's house!

Chapter 5. Sohma house!

Kyo dragged me all the way to that dirt road leading to his house. He didn't stop there though, and we began to enter the foresty path.

Taren: "We're going to... your house?"

He remained silent.

Taren: "Wait... Are you going to dispose of me?!"

I said jokingly, but got no reply again. Soon a house came into view, and it was pretty large. Kyo and me walked right up to the door. Slamming it open we walked right in, and he let go of my arm.

Tohru: "Kyo? Is that you?"

Tohru walked around the corner as he locked the door.

Tohru: "Taren? What are you doing here?"

I couldn't help myself. Despite still not understanding everything, I said,

Taren: "Hey. I found your cat."

Tohru: "Huh?"

Tohru said at first, and then her eyes went wide.

Tohru: "Huh?! D-does that mean..."

She locked eyes with Kyo.

Kyo: "Ya, he saw."

Yuki walked up behind Tohru, peering into the entry way.

Tohru: "I'll go get Shigure."

Quickly turning, she didn't see Yuki there until she ran into him. Suddenly there was another implosion sound and more smoke. Once it cleared a few seconds later a mouse sat on the ground on a pile of clothes.

Tohru: "Ah! Yuki! I'm so sorry."

Quickly the mouse darted behind her and out of sight.

Taren: "Wait, he's a mouse?"

I began laughing, whether just from the humor or from feeling half crazy I don't know.

Taren: "Tha-that explains why you and Kyo don't get along!"

Trying to contain my outburst I put a hand over my mouth and averted my gaze.

Yuki: "Wait, does he know?!"

Yuki moved out from behind her.

Tohru: "Ya, somehow he found Kyo."

Tohru replied.

Yuki: "Oh, so it was the stupid cat's fault."

Kyo: "Say that again, you damn rat!"

Kyo countered, raising a fist. At this point I was coughing, trying to supress my laughter still.

Shigure: "Tohru, is there someone at the door?"

A man walked in wearing a kimono type thing. He looked to be in his mid-twenties and had long black hair and eyes.

Tohru: "Ah, Shigure. You see-"

She took a step towards him but slipped on Yuki's clothes. Another implosion and clearing of smoke later there was a dog on the gruond.

Tohru: "Ahh! I'm so sorry! First it had been he only saw Kyo, but then Yuki happened. Now it's you too!"

The dog turned it's head and looked at me. Meanwhile I was dying of laughter.

Later on I found myself sittig in their living room being stared at on all sides with scrutinizing gazes. Sighing, the man named Shigure started first.

Shigure: "Well, I'll obviously have to let Akito know."

Yuki and Kyo both flinched and looked down away from me. I wanted to ask who Akito was, but today I had already learned enough about their lives. I would keep silent so as not to be impolite and intrusive.

Shigure: "We all know you're wondering who Akito is. You aren't going to ask?"

Opening one eyes Shigure looked at me from across the table.

Taren: "W-well, I've already found out about one secret so it's not like I should be asking about your personal business as well right now."

I tapped my fingers on my knee nervously.

Shigure: "Oh? Well, either way it doesn't matter. Either you'll have to keep the secret or have your memory erased."

Wait, have my memory erased?

Taren: "H-how much of my memory, exactly?"

My fingers danced on my knee faster than before, displaying the turmoil in my heart.

Shigure: "Oh, don't worry, just the memories about this little incident."

I sighed audibly, and then Tohru said,

Tohru: "Oh, I'll go grab some snacks! Actually, will you be staying for diner Taren?"

Shigure: "Of course he will!"

Shigure answered before I could decline. He displayed a smile on his face, but I wondered if there was something darker under the surface. Wait, if I was staying then what about Rachel?

Taren: "Um, do you have a phone I could use then? My sister didn't expect me to not be home..."

Shigure: "Oh, you have a sister? Go ahead, the phone's right out in the hall. Are your parents on a trip or something?"

Wow, he was really talkative. Maybe it was a dog thing. Kyo and Yuki both looked at him and frantically shook their heads, but he didn't seem to get the hint.

Taren: "Oh, no..."

Well, I had learned enough of their business right? Might as well say some of my own.

Taren: "They actually died a little less than a year ago."

I clenched my fist, trying to conceal my emotions and could feel my nails bite into my skin.

Shigure: "...Oh... I'm sorry that I asked."

I nodded and tried to smile, but I have no idea if that even worked. Quietly I got up and went out into the hall, finding the phone right by the door on a table. I dialed up Rachel and waited for her to pick up.

Rachel: "Hello?"

A cheerful voice answered.

Taren: "Rachel?"

I said tentatively.

Rachel: "Taren? Where are you calling me from?"

Rachel asked, suprised.

Taren: "Well, you see... a friend from school, the Tohru I mentioned earlier, came over and invited me to diner. We don't have our phone on yet, so I came over here first. They live really close."

Finishing, I waited to see if Rachel was mad that i had left her alone tonight.

Rachel: "Wait, really? It sounds like you've made a friend! Maybe it'll become more! She's cute, right?"

She said all of this in a single breath, sounding thrilled.

Taren: "Wha- Rachel! It's not like that!"

I blushed despite her not even being here in person.

Rachel: "Uh huh, sure! Don't worry, I'll stay here and hang out with the band. Make sure to show manners around the adults~! Have fun! Bye."

Wow, she finished that conversation fast. But, was she really as happy as she had sounded? Or was it just a facade. Either way, I think she wanted me to have fun, so I'd try to enjoy myself.

Shigure: "So, that sounds like a nice sister you have there."

Shigure said right behind me, making me jump.

Shigure: "Sorry, just making sure you didn't say anything unnecessary."

He smiled, but I was a bit creeped out...


	6. Chapter 6 Unexpected visitor

Chapter 6. Unexpected visitor.

Diner had gone really well despite the feeling that Shigure was different than he seemed. Kyo and Yuki argued quite a bit, which still made me laugh for some reason. Whenever they would start to quarrel, they would usually stop and be confused on why I was. Tohru was very kind as well and would serve me the food despite my protests.

Later, once we were finished, Shigure asked Kyo to walk me home.

Kyo: "Eh? Why not Tohru?"

He had replied.

"Because would you want any perverts to come after her?"

Yuki replied with a mischevious smile. After that Kyo was totally willing, and as such I ended up walking with him again. The entire way we walked in silence, but once we reached my house he said,

Kyo: "Hey, about your clothes..."

I paused while in the action of unlocking the door again.

Kyo: "I'll get them back to you after they're washed."

I smiled at him.

Taren: "Okay, thanks!"

Kyo: "Ya..."

His ears turned red and he began walking away. Kyo definitely was a very strange person. But, I think that, given time, we could become great friends. Hopefully I wouldn't make him angry at me anymore.

Rachel had been out still, so I had gone to bed. In the morning she was gone, having left a note saying that her producer wanted them to practice today.

"Sorry for being gone. I left some money in case you wanted to go somewhere. I'll be home late."

It read. I ate a breakfast of eggs and toast, and decided to go for a walk to get to know the area better. As I put on my shoes the doorbell rang. That's odd, who would be at the door? Could it be Tohru, or one of the others? That wasn't the case though. Instead there was a person ( I'd say a guy, but there was just something about this person that didn't feel right... ) with black hair that was an inch or so less than shoulder length.

"Hi. You're Taren Skie, right?"

Who was this person?

"Nice to meet you. I'm here to bring you to the main Sohma house."

Well this was out of the blue! Shigure had already contacted them? Duh, oh course he had, this must be a huge secret I found out. But... was I going to have my memory erased? Or just to see this Akito Shigure had mentioned.

Taren: "So, um, am I in trouble?"

I asked nervously. Then again, how did I even know that this person knew the secret? It could be hidden even among their family. He smiled creepily, ( I decied to just think of him as a he since it seemed more likely than the alternative ) and just motioned for me to follow. Normally I wouldn't follow some random person, but things involving "Sohma's" were much different in feeling. Like I was obliged to trust them or something.

Who was he though? Obviously a Sohma, but what was his name? For a while we walked in silence, and I kept pondering about what was going to happen.

?: "So, you've met Yuki and Kyo. What did you think of them?"

Maybe he did know about their... I don't know what it was, a curse or something?

Taren: "They seemed... nice. Both of them are quieter about themselves though. Well, quiet isn't quite right. Those two make an explosive mix from what I've seen."

Remembering their fighting brought a smile to my face, but I quickly stopped smiling when I saw him watching me.

?: "Really? Then you still don't know them that well. That Yuki, he only cares about himself. Both of them do. Then there's Kyo, don't get me started..."

What did he mean Yuki and Kyo only cared about themselves? From what I had seen so far they both loved to help others, even if they were both quiet mostly. But...

Taren: "What about Kyo?"

I asked tentatively. He led me onto a long road that, up ahead, would cross a river.

?: "Oh, you don't know yet? Well, it is a dark secret... Kyo doesn't only turn into a cat."

They could turn into more than one animal? Actually I honestly didn't know anything about this all still.

Taren: "Wait wait wait. Back up a bit. I haven't had this even explained to me yet, would you mind doing so?"

Stopping, he looked back at me and smiled. However, his eyes didn't look happy at all. I hadn't noticed it before, but they were dark. Like the eyes of someone with no joy in their life.

Could that be why he was bagging on Yuki and Kyo? Could he just be jealous of their happiness and, since he doesn't have it, doesn't want them to have it either? Of course, this was just something that popped into my mind, and I dismissed it, not wanting to judge him so readily.

?: "Have you heard the story of the zodiac?"

We began walking again, and I told him that I had.

?: "Good. That simplifies this a lot. The Sohma family... Some of us are cursed. I'm not one of the zodiac, but 12 of us are forced to embody the spirites of the 12 animals. Whenever they are hugged by the opposite sex or their bodies are under extreme pressure, they transform. You've already seen how it works from what I've been told."

Memories of first finding it out came to mind, and I blushed a bit.

Taren: "Yep, I've had experience with that already."

Looking up ahead I saw a road, but the sign said we could walk so I tuned back into the conversation and didn't worry about stopping.

?: "So, as I said earlier, Kyo has a second form. It's this huge-"

A horn blared as we reached about halfway across the road. My first reaction was to check the light, but it still told us to walk. Then, everything went into slow motion. A car was headed straight for both of us. I could see him look at the car, and then his eyes went wide with fear. My body reacted on it's own and I wrapped my earms around his chest and pulled backwards for all I was worth.


	7. Chapter 7 The main Sohma house?

Chapter 7. Main Sohma house.

As we fell away from the crazy driver, I could feel a draft from the car passing so close. Luckily I had managed to get our bodies out of the way, but the cars mirror managged to reach out and scrap against my right hand. There must have been a sharp edge or something, because I could feel fire spread across my right hand.

However, this wasn't the main thought on my mind. Let's just say that when I had assumed that this guy was a guy, I had been mistaken. Having at first thought he was a guy, I had mistakenly placed my hands akwardly for a girl. Quickly I moved my hands to a better location as we landed.

Unfortunately she landed on me, which winded me at first.

Taren: "Ar-are you okay?"

I asked her after I had regained my breath. Pushing herself up, she seemed to realized where she was and then took a couple steps away from me. Setting my hands down to push myself up, pain shot up from my hand into my arm, and red spots danced in my vision. Dreadfully I looked down at my hand.

The skin had been torn off the back of it, probably by the mirror's edge, but there was also a deep gash along the center. Blood was starting to flow and pool on the ground below. Holding my arm against my body I slowly struggled up.

Taren: "Were you hurt at all?"

She was staring at me, still stunned, but then began to blush deep red. A second later her hand whipped out and slapped me.

?: "That's for touching my chest!"

Pissed off, she turned and stalked across the street. Luckily no more cars ran the light. Warmth began seeping from my hand, and I hurriedly pulled off my jacket and pressed it against the wound.

I hurried after her, hoping there would be a medical kit at the house. As I began to get closer she stopped in front of a giant fortress looking wall and gate. Glancing back at me she walked right in, angrilly pushing the huge gate open. My jacket was getting damp from the profuse bleeding, and my arm was getting cold also. Rushing inside I closed the gate and ran after her right as she went into a building.

Nearing it, I ran into someone as they were coming out. Looking up at them, I saw a man with long black hair that covered his left eye. The other one was blue ish gray and also wide in suprise. He looked to be the same age as Shigure, or close to it at least.

Hatori: "What are you doing here?"

He asked, stepping back.

Taren: "Do... do you have a medical kit?"

I asked. The shock was wearing off and the pain was getting worse. Looking down he gently grabbed my arm. Removing the jacket which was even more soaked now, suddenly we were moving.

Hatori: "What happened?"

He pressed the jacket back down pretty hard, but a numbness was spreading along with the pain.

Taren: "A car ran a red light really fast and almost hit us."

We reached a door leading inside and he threw it open, revealing an office.

Hatori: "Sit down, I'll grab everything. Keep pressure on that."

Slamming some drawers open he pulled out various things. The only thing I recognized was the white bandage cloth.

Hatori: "You said us, who else was there? Are they hurt?"

He sat down and grabbed my hand again, tossing the jacket away.

Taren: "I don't know her name, or if she is hurt, but she has long, about shoulder length black hair. At first I thought she was a guy when she showed up at my house to bring me here. But... I had to grab her body so she wouldn't get hit..."

I could feel my ears start to get hot, along with my face soon enough. Clearing his throat he began to open some bottles.

Hatori: "This will sting. It's a disinfectant."

I cried out in pain as a liquid was poured onto the wound. but a few seconds later he put something else on that numbed everything. For a few minutes he doctored away at my hand until finally wrapping it up. it was around then that another door nearby slammmed open.

?: "Hatori, have you seen-"

That same girl from earlier walked in, stopping when she saw me.

?: "Oh, you were here. Hurry up then, we still need to talk."

She lifted her chin up almost defensively and began tapping her foot.

Taren: "You're a disagreeable person by nature, aren't you?"

I asked while partially delirious with pain. Had I really just said that? She shot a glare at me and then looked at Hatori. That was what she called him, right?

?: "Bring him to me once you're finished."

Then she turned and stalked off back into another part of the house.

Hatori: "You were talking about her?"

Hatori asked suprised.

Taren: "Yes. Any idea what her name is? She never said."

Turning my head back to Hatori, I jumped a bit when I saw how intensly he was looking at me.

Hatori: "You... Who are you?"

Unintentionally he squeezed my hand, and I let out an involuntary yelp.

Hatori: "Oh, I'm sorry. But still... Akito not only came to get you, but within half of an hour you learned her secret."

Akito? That was her name? The same Akito Shigure had mentioned?

"I thought Akito was a... Oh. That's what you mean. But, why would her gender be a secret?"

I asked Hatori. However he just finished putting everything away and helped me stand up.

Hatori: "That doesn't matter. but you MUST address HIM as a he. Don't dare mention this to anyone!"

Hatori led me out into the hall, and then we walked until reaching another room.


	8. Chapter 8 I keep my memories

Chapter 8. I keep my memories.

Hatori: "You learned the zodiac secret as well?"

Stated Hatori in unbelief.

Hatori: "And you've only been here for two days?!"

Sighing, he learned onto one of his arms, covering his eyes.

Hatori: "Just what exactly is up with you."

Me, Hatori, and Akito were all sitting inside of what I expected to be her... er, his room. Akito was still brooding over earlier, not wanting to look right at me.

Taren: "Don't ask me. This all just started with me staring at Kyo."

I had told them everything that had happened when asked to, but our of courtesy I left out Kyo's doodles.

Hatori: "That boy... I believe Tohru finding out about us was due to him too."

Hatori sat back up and looked at Akito.

Hatori: "So what are we going to do?"

He asked him. Akito sat up from laying on the floor and, for the first time since I got here, looked me right in the eye.

Akito: "You've accepted all of this pretty easily... Are you sure you want to be invovled in this? All we know in our family is misfortune. There is no happiness here."

No happiness? I got that there's pain and sorrow in life, but could they be blind to what joy they had?

Taren: "Quite honestly I don't understand how you can say that. Just because you think happiness is scarce doesn't mean you can't find it."

Akito snickered and rolled her- HIS, eyes.

Akito: "Well, aren't you optimistic. Life isn't really like that."

Taren: "Well, maybe you have the wrong outlook yourself."

Akito: "Wrong outlook? I was told I was going to die at a young age right as I was born!"

Standing up furiously, he began pacing.

Akito: "How am I supposed to find happiness in that?!"

Trying to keep myself calm, as his fury was contagious, I mulled this over. I didn't know his circumstances, but still...

Taren: "Aren't we all born to die? Just because you're told an expected death date shouldn't keep you from life."

Both of them stopped doing anything and just stared at me close to the same time. As such, I felt as if I needed to continue. Looking right into Akito's eyes I said,

Taren: "You may not have been very happy so far in life, but... It's out there waiting to take it's place. Perhaps you shouldn't wait around for it. Go out and make your own!"

For a while the only sound heard was the clock ticking. We all just sat there looking at eachother.

Akito: "Mmm!"

Akito sat down huffily.

Akito: "Hatori, take him home pelase. I'm tired now."

Clearing his throat, Hatori stood up and motioned for me to do the same. As we shuffled out, Akito looked over his shoulder and said,

Akito: "Hey. You're sure about staying in this? Also, you don't find any of this weird?"

Taren: "Weird? That's just a matter of personal opinion."

Hatori opened the door and stepped out.

Taren: "Besides, doesn't this make life more interesting?"

I said, smiling before I turned to leave. Right before the door closed I could have sworn I saw a faint smile on his lips.

Akito: "Whatever. You'll regret this."

Akito turned away as the door closed, and Hatori began guiding me out of the house. As we left I had a chance to finally look around, and I was amazed. It was like a small town in here!

That giant wall earlier actually had been "protecting" the Sohma's own little civilization. There were ponds scattered here and there from what I could see, but there were also many houses that blocked my view. Paths lead everywhere, splitting off from eachother and disappearing behind houses. One of the ponds even had a bridge going over it.

Taren: "Your family must have lived in this area from a long time ago."

Hatori looked back at me.

Hatori: "Yes, for as long as we remember we have been in this area. We own quite a bit of land in multiple places too. Even a hot springs in the mountains."

Taren: "So you are pretty influential then?"

We reached a car, and he unlocked it and climbed in. Slowly I followed his example. I didn't trust cars that much anymore, and earliers near collision didn't help that.

Hatori: "Somewhat. Our family is huge, so we have many people with good jobs. Doctors, Lawyers, Police... So yes, we do have influence I suppose."

Wow, remind me to not get on their bad side.

Hatori: "So, where do you live exactly? I think I'm going over to Shigure's anyways, so I can easily drop you off."

We snapped on our seat belts and he drove over to the gate. A person walked out of a building nearby and opened it for us. Did I want to go home yet? The clock read the time as only being 3:30 P.M., and I'd be alone at home until late.

Taren: "I don't know... If you don't mind I think I'll just go with you. No one's at my house."

Hatori glanced at me and then focused back on the road.

Hatori: "Your parents are working?"

What was it with this family? I had been asked about my parents three times in two days already.

Taren: "No. My sister is working, buyt my parents... died a little less than a year ago."

His hands tightened around the steering wheel.

Hatori: "Oh. I apologize for asking."

Taking a deep breath to clear my head, I answered back.

Taren: "It's fine, it doesn't bother me as much anymore."

In all honesty it didn't. It was as if every time I talked about it, it got easier to say.

For the rest of the five minue ride we both remained quiet.


	9. Chapter 9 the Dragon?

Chapter 9. ...the Dragon?

Hatori and me arrived at Shigure's house and climbed out of the car. Shouting could be heard in the house, and as we neared I could tell it was Kyo and Yuki.

Taren: "Good thing they live this far out, right?"

Hatori went right up and opened the door, walking inside. Is it normal for everyone to do that? I followed anyways, taking my shoes off and closing the door. Hatori had waited for me down the hall, so we both entered the living room together. Kyo and Yuki were exchanging blows while Tohru was trying to stop them. Shigure had been reading a book, but he looked up at us.

Shigure: "Oh! If it isn't Hatori! Taren's with him too."

Yuki and Kyo instantly stopped fighting and turned towards us.

Tohru: "Hatori! it's nice to see you. I'll go grab some tea for you both."

Tohru said enthusiastically, and ran off into another room.

Yuki: "Hatori..."

Yuki said, almost whispering.

Yuki: "Did you..."

Kyo: "Did you erase his memory?"

Kyo finished. Sighing, Hatori shook his head. Both Yyki's and Kyo's sigh of relief was audible, and they sat down quietly.

Taren: "Wait, Hatori is the one who does that?"

Suprised, I looked over at him as if I would somehow see him differently now.

Shigure: "So did you tell him you're also one of the zodiac?"

Shigure asked.

Hatori: "...No."

Hatori answered plainly. He was a zodiac? I wonder which one?

Kyo: "Heh, ya, he's the dragon."

Kyo spouted out, chuckling a bit.

Yuki: "Kyo! Don't go revealing other people's business."

Yuki yelled.

Yuki: "It's bad enough for Hatori that Tohru knows."

He finished, and then seemed to realize what he had said.

Yuki: "Oh! I didn't mean to say that..."

Yuki went quiet, and Kyo smiled.

Hatori: "I'm going to go talk to Tohru. I'll be back."

Hatori said. Walking to the door she had gone through, he turned the handle and opened it. Unbeknowest us, Tohru had been about to open it too, which meant her grip on the handle pulled her with the door.

Tohru: "Ah!"

She yelled, stumbling out of the other room and into Hatori. It was at about this time that I thought, is this really happening? What odds for all of this to happen so fast! Sure enough there was an implosion and smoke. Tohru fell to her knees, the tray clattering onto the floor besider her. Luckily nothing spilled or broke, but the smoke cleared moments later.

Kyo had said he was a dragon, so what type of animal would he be?! Filled with excitement I stared intently. But as the smoke cleared, I was left staring at a... Seahorse?!

Taren: "Ah! What?! We need water! He needs water, right?!"

I yelled in suprised haste. There was a stifled laugh, and then everyone but me, Tohru, and Hatori ( if he could even talk ) was laughing.

Shigure: "Ah, poor Hatori. He fell prey to Taren's odd luck as well!"

Shigure said, wiggling a finger in the air. Tohru ran out of the room and could be heard turning water on. Moments later she was back with a bucket, and carefully lifted and placed Hatori inside.

Shigure: "So, Taren,"

Shigure said once he calmed down.

Shigure: "What were you expecting since Hatori was the 'Dragon?'"

I thought about it for a bit.

Taren: "Honestly I don't know. But once I think about it, a seahorse kind of makes sense."

Kyo: "How do you figure that?"

Kyo said, seemingly done laughing.

Taren: "Well, if I remember correctly, there weren't any water or aquatic zodiac right? Having one just seems to balance it out."

I blushed a bit, not having meant to say so much.

Shigure: "His logic does make sense..."

Shigure added.

Tohru: "Oh, by the way, how come you two were together?"

Tohru asked, looking down at Hatori, who was swimming around.

Shigure: "Oh, he can't talk in that form. The water doesn't allow him to."

Shigure mentioned, and then looked at me. I was going to have to tell them? but what if I said something I shouldn't?

Taren: "Well, you see..."

I began with how Akito had showed up this morning, and told the story up till us reaching the main house. To be safe I left out the car incident though, and the parts where Akito ha been talking trash. No need to aggrivate anyone. Hatori transformed back once I was about to talk about what happened at the house.

Hatori: "Let's just say we talked."

He said, walking back in and drying his hair with a towel.

Tohru: "By the way, whath appened to your hand?"

Tohru asked, curious.

Taren: "A-ah... Funny story actually. It's nothing too bad, we were just almost hit by a speeding car."

Tohru, who had been setting a tea cup down, looked up suddenly. The cup dropped a bit and clattered against the tray.

Yuki: "'We?'"

Yuki asked.

Taren: "Ya, Akito and me. We were crossing that crosswalk close to the house, and someone ran the light."

Shigure: "How close was it?"

Shuigure asked, intrigued but also worried.

Taren: "Pretty close, but I managed to yank us out of the way in time."

Both Yuki and Kyo leaned forward.

Yuki & Kyo: "Wait, you saved his life?!"

They said at the same time, then looked at eachother annoyed.

Kyo: "Why would you do that... You should have just let him die!"

Kyo yelled for some reason, and then left the room angrily. Yuki sat there for a bit longer, but then he too got up and started to leave. However, he paused at the door.

Yuki: "I'm glad you're okay."

Yuki stated, and then disappeared.

Tohru: "I'll go talk to them."

Tohru finished setting down the dishes and then hurried out after them.

Taren: "Um... Did I do something or say something wrong?"


	10. Chapter 10 Diner again

Chapter 10. Diner again?

The room remained silent for like three minutes.

Hatori: "Shigure, he knows..."

Hatori said, and they both looked at eachother.

Shigure: "About Akito?"

Shigure asked, and Hatori remained quiet again.

Shigure: "I figured... How could he not if he saved her life."

Reaching forward he grabbed a rice ball that Tohru had brought out.

Shigure: "What are we going to do about it? Also, how's Akito?"

Hatori thought for a bit and opened his mouth to talk.

Shigure: "Actually!"

Shigure said, cutting him off.

Shigure: "Why doesn't Taren tell the WHOLE story."

Hatori angrilly sighed, but remained silent despite Shigure's rude interjection. So, I retold the whole story, not leaving out anything. It took a few minutes, but Shigure remained silent this time.

Shigure: "So..."

He said afterwards, and then smiled mischeviously.

Shigure: "You were touching boobies?"

Hatori smacked his forehead.

Shigure: "Just kidding, just kidding! But... I wonder how KAito will feel now. Not only did you save her life, but you also know her secret."

While he was staring at me Kyo and Yuki, along with Tohru close behind, both walked in.

Shigure: "Oh, good, looks like your teenage hormones settled down."

Both of them glared at Shigure, who just hummed happily and ate another rice ball.

Tohru: "Oh, you haven't eaten very many rice balls. Are they not that good?"

Tohru asked, sitting down.

Taren: "Oh, no, sorry. I'm just not that-"

My stomach growled traiterously, cutting me off.

Tohru: "Your stomach betrays you."

Tohru stated, laughing.

Tohru: "What time is it?"

She checked a clock on the nearby stand.

Tohru: "No wonder! It's time for diner."

Clapping her hands, Tohru got back up and went into what must be the kitchen, as she had also brought food out from that same room too.

Taren: "Oh. I should probably get going then."

Careful to not use my right hand I stood up.

Shigure: "You aren't going to stay for diner?"

Shigure asked.

Shigure: "You're both welcome to do so."

Hatori: "No, I'll have to decline. I need to get back home and check up on Akito."

Hatori stood up, and then calmly left.

Taren: "Hatori, wait up. I need to ask you something."

I said, running after him. He kept walking until finally stopping by the door as he put his shoes on.

Hatori: "Yes?"

Taren: "Akito... that thing he said before the car almost hit us. What did he mean? he never explain-"

Hatori: "You'll have to ask the person in question."

He stated simply, cutting me off, and then left before I could ask him to explain. So I'd have to ask Kyo?

Shigure: "So Taren,"

Shigure said right behind me again.

Shigure: "You're staying for diner."

Okay, that was definitely not a question. So at this point I had to ask myself if I wanted to possibly get on his bad side...

The answer turned out to be no. Smiling, he guided me back to the room. Kyo and Yuki had sat down opposite of each other, and Tohru had taken another side of the table.

Tohru: "So, you're staying to eat Taren? Go ahead and sit by Kyo!"

Wow, look at how fate was pushing me around. Kyo shot a disbelieving look at me, but scooted over grouchily. I ended up sitting with Kyo on my right and Shigure on my left.

Kyo: "Why does he have to sit by me..."

Kyo muttered quietly.

Yuki: "Who cares. Maybe his personality will rub off."

Yuki said, snickering from across the table.

Kyo: "What do you mean by that, you damn rat?!"

It was nice to know that some things didn't change. This was the way dineer went yet again, but this time I insisted on serving myself instead of Tohru doing so.

As diner was wrapping up, the phone went off.

Shigure: "I'll get it!"

Shigure said, walking out from helping us too willingly. Moments later he reemerged from the hall and beckoned for Kyo. Together they left the room and closed the door.

Tohru: "I wonder what's going on."

Tohru said as we both were cleaning up.

Yuki: "He's probably in trouble or something."

Yuki answered for us as he came back in from the kitchen to get more dishes. Tohru handed him hers and both of us walked into the kitchen. I was suprised at how well kept it was. Not that I had been expecting it to be a disaster, but with three guys... Well, the again Tohru did live here.

Right as I set my load down Shigure called my name.

Shigure: "Taren! Kyo has something he needs to tell you!"

What did he mean by that? I went back into the room just in time to see Kyo grab Shigure's shirt and push him against the wall.

Tohru: "Kyo?!"

Tohru said, startled.

Shigure: "Or... I can tell him myself."

I looked at Kyo and was startled to see how angry he looked.

Shigure: "You see, Taren, Kyo has two forms as you have already been told."

Okay, was that it? Why would Kyo be angry about this?

Shigure: "But what you haven't been told is that-"

Kyo: "SHUT UP!"

Kyo yelled, slamming him against the wall again.

Shigure: "Ow, that hurts~! Anyways, Kyo turns into this big, huge, hulking-"

Kyo slammed him again and then ran out of the room and into the hall.

Yuki: "Shigure, why are you doing this?!"

Yuki asked frantically.

Shigure: "That call... was from Akito. He wants Taren to know TONIGHT about this."

I felt so confused at the moment.

Taren: "What the heck is going on?"

I asked, but both Tohru and Yuki just looked away.

Shigure: "Taren, you should go ask Kyo. If you can't find him or he won't tell you then I will."

Looking tired, Shigure sat down against the wall.

Shigure: "Go on, he'll be outside."

I stood there for a few seconds, but no one looked at me or said anything. I had no idea what to do, so I just walked out into the hall and looked the direction that Kyo had gone. At the far end there was a door open revealing the back yard. Ahead Kyo could be seen walking into the forest.


	11. Chapter 11 True Form

Chapter 11. "True Form"

Taren: "What the hell is going on..?"

I asked myself again as I wandered through the forest. After having left the house, and after trying to follow Kyo, I... got lost. Of course I did. It was a forest and I already sucked at directions. Unfortunately the sun was going down too.

Taren: "Kyo!"

I yelled again, throat going dry from both calling his name and walking for... How long? How long had I been out here for. I couldn't tell, it could be minutes or much longer. I suppose that was from wading through all the plants and feeling like I wasn't getting anywhere. My feet said hours, but the ground wasn't exactly soft, or flat for that matter.

Sadly I had long since lost Kyo, so for now I was just walking around in the middle of an unknown forest, lost. Great. Fortunately though, as I shoved my way through the brush, I found a large clearing. At the middle of it was a lake, and a pretty big one at that. There was also a cliff which went right over the water, not quite in the center or on the outside.

Despite the sun going down and everything becoming gloomy, I could make out a form on the cliff, sitting close to but not on the edge. Could that be Kyo? Sighing with relief I set out to climb up to him. There was a gentle slope going right up the hill on my side, so I followed that and ended up behind him. Kyo was staring off into space with a sad look on his face.

Taren: "Kyo?"

I said, walking up to him. Startled, he jumped up and raised his fists.

Kyo: "What are you doing here? Leave!"

He stepped back a bit, as if he had forgotten about the cliff.

Taren: "Kyo, don't-"

Kyo: "Shut up! Just get out of here!"

Kyo stomped his foot, and he must have been close enough to the edge to have hit loose dirt. The cliff edge collapsed, and Kyo lost his fotting and started to fall backwards. He windmilled his arms, trying to grab a handhold. My body started moving on it's own again, just like it had with the car earlier.

I made it to him just in time to reach out and grab his arm. However, I had used my right hand, and I had also grabbed his wrist which had a black and white beaded bracelete on it. Both of these factors contributed to how I lose my balance as the beads caught my bandages, making me wince. Loosing hold of my grip for a second, I fell too far forward and was pulled off along with Kyo.

Suddenly we were both falling, and as we did my bandages pulled the bracelet off. While the fall itself was quick, I had enough time before we hit the water to see Kyo get covered in smoke. Plumeting into the cold liquid, among the air bubbles swarming around us I could see the transformation take place.

Kyo's body began to change, becoming larger. His hands and feet especially increased in size. Within a couple of seconds he looked completely different. His skin turned brown and kind of leathery looking. His face and eyes changed tooo, becoming more cat shaped and the eyes a sickly yellow color.

That wasn't all though, Kyo's limbs got more elongated and even through the water a rotting stench surrounded me. His eyes looked frightened, and he hurriedly pushed away from me. but with the way we had fallen the cliff was right behind him, and he rammed himself up against a slatted wall of stone.

Air floated out from his mouth and, stunned, he began to sink. I could feel my air start to run out, but I knew that he wouldn't make it unless I dove to him now. So I began to kick my legs and swam towards him. Meanwhile, he came out of his stupor and frantically clawed the water.

Once I caught up to him I managed to grab one of his flailing arms. Pulling Kyo closer, I had to force my mouth to stay closed as I almost puked from the stench. Together we began struggling towards the surface. Foot by foot we got bloser, but I could tell he was in pain and slowly loosing consciousness.

A few feet away from the surface when my lungs were burning, I felt him go slack. Struggling with both his weight and mine, I found energy from some recess in my body and, using it, managed to break throug the water's surface. Gasping for air, I looked over at Kyo but he wasn't breathing. Knowing that I still wasn't done trying to save his life, I made my way over to the bank.

My muscles, brain, and lungs were all burning, and I wanted to just flop down onto the ground. Slowly dragging him out of the water, I could only think of one thing that would help him survive: CPR.

Taren: "I wasn't trained for this!"

I tiredly said. How was I supposed to do CPR when he was in this form?! Nevertheless I began to compress his heart, and then I leaned down to give him air. I repeated the process one more time, and as I was leaning down again Kyo began to cough.

Sighing with blessed relief I helped to turn him on his side, and water poured out of his mouth. it was around then thpat I could no longer hold my stomach. Turning, I puked into the water, but that didn't make a difference in getting rid of this naseus feeling the stench gave me.

Kyo tried to sit up, but cried out in pain. His back! Carefully I rolled him onto his stomach, revealing the wound. It wasn't bad, but his shirt had been ripped and his mid back was bruised and bleeding. Kind of like when you skin a knee, but the stone had cut into his flesh.

Kyo: v"Taren, what happened?"

Kyo said with a raspy voice.

Kyo: "Did you... Did you save me?"

His voice was very quiet, and he winced as he spoke.

Taren: "Are you okay? I thought that I had been too late. You weren't breathing at all..."

Shivering, I realized that it was really cold from being in the water and then getting out with the sun going down.

Taren: "No... we have to get you home."

Standing up shakily I grabbed his arm and carefully helped him up.

Taren: "Well, on the bright side, at least my first kiss saved your life. Heh heh..."

Sneezing, I looked back down to see his body start to erode. The brown skin slowly faded away and he turned back to normal within the same time frame.


	12. Chapter 12 Sleepover, yay?

Chapter 12. Sleepover, yay..?

Kyo: "I-I can't."

Kyo whimpered, falling to the ground.

Kyo: "It hurts too much to stand."

He began shivering, and his lips looked blue.

Taren: "We can't stay here though. I didn't give you CPR so you could die of the cold."

Reaching back down, I tried to pick him up.

Kyo: "Achoo!"

He sneezed, and then there was an implosion and smoke. That's right! They also transform when their bodies are under pressure.

Taren: "Right on time. I'll carry you, don't worry."

Picking up his cat form and clothes, I put him inside my jacket and began to walk.

Kyo: "Ow!"

Kyo exclaimed when I moved my hand.

Taren: "Sorry, I'm hurrying."

And hurry I did. As I neared the forest I noticed a path that I hadn't seen before. Trampling down it I said,

Taren: "Seriously? I went through the forest when there was a path?!"

We both laughed half-heartedly, neither of us having much energy left. The path was pretty much straigh, with only a few bends. Within about 10 minutes, or so it felt, I exited the forest and found the house.

Taren: "Kyo? We're almost there."

He had began to shiver violently, and I ran quickly to the house and threw the door open. Panting, I met Tohru in the hall.

Tohru: "Taren?! Why are you all-"

Taren: "No time, where's the bathroom?"

Speechless, she pointed to a room down the hall. Quickly I ran into it and turned the water onto warm.

Taren: "Kyo, this might sting."

I cautioned, placing him in the water.

Kyo: "AH!"

He yelled out, and tried to climb out.

Taren: "You have to get warm."

Pushing him back in I sat down on the floor. Grumbling, he sat in there as I leaned against the wall.

Tohru: "What happened?"

Tohru asked, worried.

Taren: "Oh, it's fine. We just... fell off a... cliff."

I said between breaths, bringing my knees up to my chest for warmth. I think she said something else, but my brain was too tired to listen. Even as there was an implosion and smoke, I slowly slid to the ground and fell asleep.

Later sometime:

There wasn't any dreaming, I know that for sure. When I woke up I first wondered where I was and why I was so warm.

Taren: "Uhn..."

I tried to lean up but about halway there my chest started aching. Instead I rolled onto my side. I had been put onto a bed, and next to me on the floor laid Kyo. At first I was confused, not sure where I was still, but then it all came back to memory.

Taren: "Kyo!"

I tried to yell, but my throat was sore and dry so it came out as a rasp. But he must have heard me because he yawned and turned over. Blinking tiredly, he finally noticed I was looking at him.

Kyo: "Taren? How are you feeling?"

Kyo too tried to sit up, but cried out in pain and clutched his back. A door on the other wall opened, and Tohru walked in carrying a tray with two bowls.

Tohru: "Oh, good, you're both awake!"

Setting the tray down on a nearby desk, she leaned down and helped Kyo sit up. Next came my turn, and slowly we made it.

Tohru: "How are you feeling?"

She asked, handing us the bowls.

Taren: "Ok I guess... My lungs hurt."

Tohru: "Sounds like your throat does too. Hatori says you should feel fine if you just rest all day. He also said that you both nearly drowned..."

Her brown eyes were full of fear, but she calmly handed us the bowls, which were full of some type of soup.

Tohru: "Also, Rachel stopped by this morning."

Suprised, I sipped the soup too fast and choked a bit.

Tohru: "Are you ok?!"

Tohru asked quickly. I nodded as I cleared my throat.

Taren: "What did she say?"

Tohru: "She was worried, but Hatori was here too and we let her know he's a doctor. Rachel agreed for you to stay here for a couple days to make sure you get better before traveling back home."

Yet again I had left Rachel alone. Then it occured to me, what about school?!

Taren: "But then how am I supposed to go to school if I can't leave?"

I inquired, taking another sip to soothe my throat.

Tohru: "Oh, you don't know? We're on a break for a week. Then we begin finals, and after that... it'll be summer!"

Tohru explained excitedly. Wow, had the school year gone by that fast?

Tohru: "Also, Rachel will stop by later. She said she has some exciting news."

Smiling, Tohru turned and left the room, leaving me to my thoughts. Well, us I suppose, Kyo was here too. Quietly we both sipped the soup, and once I was done I leaned forward, trying to put it onto the tray. I couldn't quite reach it, but before I could give up Kyo grabbed my bowl. Climbing out form under his blankets, he placed both bowls on the tray.

Taren: "Oh, thank you."

I said, but he just sat back down and didn't look at me. What had I done now? Might as well ask, that would be better than akward silence all day long.

Taren: "Did I... do something? You seem angry."

Kyo: "Huh?! Why would you think I'm-"

He looked at me, and lost what he was saying.

Kyo: "Why..."

Kyo asked quietly.

Kyo: "Why did you save me."

Taren: "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I-"

Kyo: "Weren't you..."

Kyo cut me off, looking down forelonely.

Kyo: "Weren't you scared? Disgusted?"

At his other form? I didn't know. Thinking back on it though, there really wasn't anything that scared me about it.

Taren: "It wasn't that scary... but maybe I've just seen too many scary movies. And disgusting?"

I remembered the rancid smell, and laughed a bit. Which wasn't a good idea, as it hurt.

Taren: "I'll have to suggest a shower next time. A breath mint too."

Despite the pain, I couldn't help but to laugh. Kyo blushed a bit, and looked away.

Kyo: "Shut up..."

Sighing and rubbing my eyes, I slowly laid back down.

Kyo: "...Thank you."

Kyo muttered as he pulled his blankets back onto himself.


	13. Chapter 13 A Concert?

Chapter 13. A Concert?

Taren: "Now that I think about it, you kind of looked like one of those hairless cats! Or a raptor... Or the nine-tails from Naruto, but hariless!"

Luckily it no longer hurt to laugh, but it does hurt when you can't stop. Yuki cleared his throat, clearly trying hard not to laugh. Tohru was siling wide and said,

Tohru: "'He kind of did, didn't he."

Kyo, mean while, was red in the face and grinding his teeth.

Shigure: "Actually, on this topic, Kyo, where's your bracelet?"

Shigure asked, leaning forward to double check he wasn't wearing it. Everyone seemed to realize this as well, and Kyo lifted his left arm.

Kyo: "I guess... it must be at the bottom of the lake. but then why am I not transformed..?"

So it WAS the bracelet that had caused the transformation. Or maybe prevented it? But maybe it was more than that too.

Taren: "Maybe it's mind over matter somehow?"

Realizing that I had said this aloud and everyone was looking at me, I began to blush as well.

Shigure: "How would that be possible?"

Shigure questioned.

Taren: "W-well, maybe since he was always thinking it was there, then it would be..? I don't know, just ignore me."

It was diner time, and since me and Kyo were feeling better we had come downstairs. Rachel still hadn't stopped by, but she had called earlier saying she would be a bit late. Sneezing into my shirt, I pulled the blanket back around me.

Speak of the devil and she will appear. There was a knock on the door and Tohru got up to get it.

Tohru: "Oh! You're here!"

Walking back in, Tohru guided Rachel into the room. Seeing me, she came over and gave me a bear hug.

Rachel: "I'm so glad you are alright."

Rachel said, sitting by me.

Taren: "Tohru said you had something big to tell me?"

Smiling wide Rachel sighed and pushed her hair back.

Rachel: "We have been asked... to go do a concert!"

She said excitedly.

Taren: "...Wait, go TO a concert, or play IN one."

I asked, turning towards her.

Rachel: "To play in one. But..."

Rachel bit her lip lightly and looked at me.

Rachel: "I would be gone for a while."

Taren: "A while?"

I asked.

Rachel: "Ya, like two weeks. And, if it goes good... My producer thinks we could go on tour!"

Letting this sink in, she looked worriedly at me.

Taren: "What, is something wrong?"

I inquired, confused.

Rachel: "I don't want to leave you alone if that happens. If we had relatives nearby I wouldn't care, but..."

She was right. Rachel and the band could be gone for months possibly. Would I be safe or even happy during that time? Then again, she would be making money and enjoying herself. Did I have the right to take that from her?

Taren: "...Go. This is a big opportunity, I won't be the one to hold you up."

Rachel looked at me, surprised.

Rachel: "But, won't you be alone and lonely?"

Taren: "I'll be fine, I can-"

Shigure: "Stay here, of course."

Shigure said, finishing my sentence.

Everyone but Shigure: "Huh?"

Everyone said at the same time.

Shigure: "Why not? That was you don't have to pay for rent and Taren will be safe! We even have space out back in our newly built shed for anything you couldn't leave at the apartment."

Rachel: "But that wouldn't be fair for you, it seems you already have a full house."

Shaking his head cheerfully, Shigure said,

Shigure: "Naw, it's fine! He can take Kyo's room!"

Kyo: "HUH?!"

Kyo yelled, leaning forward.

Yuki: "I like this idea."

Yuki inputed, smiling at us.

"But... Are you sure about this?"

The question was general, but everyone looked at Kyo for the answer. Put under pressure, he looked around at us all and then sighed.

Kyo: "Fine."

Kyo knew he was defeated by the majority.

Rachel: "Thank you."

Rachel sincerely said, and then her phone started ringing.

"Oh, that means I gotta go. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning, but I'll let the land lady know you'll need to get in to grab what we left there. I'll put everything that's not your into a storage unit."

She hugged me again, but stood up before I could unwrap myself from the blankets.

Taren: "Love you."

I said hurriedly as she began to leave. Looking back she repeated that sand then she was gone. Silence was on the room until a few moments later when footsteps could be heard running back towards us.

Rachel: "By the way,"

Rachel said, popping her head around the corner.

Rachel: "Don't make him angry, he had a bad streak as a kid."

Realizing what she was about to divulge I hopped up and ran to cover her mouth.

Shigure: "Oho? What was that?"

Shigure asked intrigued. Warding me off, she continued to tell one of my darkest childhood secrets.

Rachel: "It's just a joke now, but when he was young and was being picked on at school..."

I moved in front of her, trying to cut her off in vain.

Rachel: "One day he finally- Stop that!- snapped and, like, turned delinquent."

Rachel's phone rang again, and she checked it.

Rachel: "Oh, gotta go! He'll have to tell you the rest."

Laughing, she left for good this time, and I sighed in relief. It wasn't over yet though; as I turned around everyone was looking at me expectantly.

Taren: "...What?"

I said casually, sitting back down.

Shigure: "So, what was this all? Do share."

Shigure said, folding his arms and smiling.

Taren: "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, come on, you know all about us. It's our turn!"

Blushing, I turned to each of them in turn, looking for backup.

Yuki: "This sound interesting."

Yuki said.

Tohru: "We-well... I wouldn't mind hearing about it either."

Tohru looked away.

Last was Kyo. As I stared at him, he got shifty and averted his gaze.

Kyo: "It does sound interesting..."

Moaning, I laid my head onto the table.

Taren: "Fine! I'll tell you the freaking story."


	14. Chapter 14 New home sweet home

Chapter 14. New home sweet home.

Taren: "It was back in early middle school. For the first few months people kept picking on me, no idea why. Anyways, one day it was bad, and I kind of just... exploded? Even ended up beating one of them up."

Everyone but Taren: "Ooh..."

They all said, as if they couldn't see me doing that.

Taren: "For the next couple of months I was like that, and even started wearing different clothes. At one time I got ahold of my mom's hair dye and streaked my hair brown."

Kyo made a coughing laugh sound, and covered his mouth.

Taren: "After taking me to a doctor finally they said that the stress had made me switch personalities basically, so I had to take therapy and stuff."

My face was on fire, and the blanket was making me feel really hot.

Yuki: "So you have a personality disorder?"

Yuki asked, eyes wide and intrigued.

Taren: "Not really, it never happened again so I don't think so. But... maybe?"

Tohru: "Wow, you're the first person I've met like that!"

Tohru said cheerfully, face beaming.

Tohru: "Wait, actually the second. There is Haru, too."

Taren: "Haru?"

I asked, curious.

Shigure: "Ya, he's another zodiac, the cow. It's hard to explain what he's like, you'll justh ave to see it on your own."

Shigure explained for me.

Shigure: "He goes to your school, along with Momiji who's the rabbit. Both of them are a grade below you."

How exciting, I could meet two more zodiac once we go to school again!

Taren: "Achoo!"

I sneezed, realizing I was cold again. Pulling the blanket back on I sighed.

Taren: "Being sick sucks."

Shigure: "Speaking of which, we need to get Kyo a place to sleep."

Kyo's eyebrow twitched, but he remained silent.

Taren: "Oh, he can keep his room. I'll just sleep on the floor somewhere if that's fine."

Shigure tsk-tsked me.

Shigure: "No, we can't have you doing that. After all, you're Kyo's hero! It's the least he can do. But for tonight you two may need to share a room."

I didn't mind that, but Kyo probably felt like I was stealing his room. Minutes later as we both went upstairs I told myself that I wouldn't take his room. As we both got ready for bed he grabbed out a floor matress from his closet.

Taren: "Here, I'll take that."

Grabbing it from him I set it down against the wall by the bottom of his bed.

Taren: "I'd feel bad if I took your bed as well after intruding into your life."

Kyo didn't complain, but he also didn't look content with my choice. What was going on with him recently? He didn't seem to be in a bad mood, but it wasn't a good one either.

Kyo: "You're staring again."

Kyo stated, holding blankets out to me. Realizing I was I accepted them and averted my gaze.

Taren: "Sorry, looks like it's becoming a habit."

Kyo: "What, to stare at me?"

He said jokingly.

Taren: "No. Well, yes. But no. Just to stare in general..."

Kyo smiled, but then realized I was looking and turned away.

Kyo: "Here."

Grabbing an extra pillow he tossed it without looking.

Taren: "Thank you, for everything."

Kyo: "What are you saying... You don't have anything to thank me about."

Taren: "Sure I do, you've been a great friend to me so far. I have everything to be grateful about."

Scowling, Kyo shut off the light and we both climbed into bed. As I laid on this unfamiliar bed, I wondered if me and Kyo could become friends after all.

Kyo: "Thank you, Taren, for coming back for me. And for accepting that side of me."

Kyo said, facing awway from me and towards the wall. I suppose Kyo isn't much of a touchy feely person, I thought. But he does have that side to him.

An alarm was blaring, and I jolted awake instantly. Was there a fire? A burglar? Swiveling my head to and fro I finally deduced what the noise was coming from. An alarm clock on the table right by Kyo's head. However, he soundly still slept despite the noise.

Drearily standing up, I took a couple of steps and picked it up, searching for an off button. Hitting it, I looked at the time. 10:45?! How had I slept so long! Peering over, I realized that Kyo hadn't been in bed still, I had only seen his pillow.

Taren: "Man, how early was everyone else up?"

Rubbing my eyes I walked over and opened the door. Trudging out into the hall I looked right towards the stairs in time to see Kyo coming up with a tray of food. He looked like he was deep in though, a strange determined look on his face. Reaching the top Kyo turned and saw me. At that point he seemed to lose some resolve, and nervously looked away.

Kyo: "We didn't want to wake you so we saved some food from breakfast."

Taking a few more steps he thrusted the tray of toast, eggs, and bacon out to me.

Taren: "Oh... Thank you."

Gratefully taking it, I waited for Kyo to say something, as he seemed like he needed to. Still not looking at me, he slowly opened his mouth. Glancing my way, Kyo lost resolve again for whatever it was and slowly turned to leave. As he descended the stairs I could barely hear him mutter,

Kyo: "Lost all motivation..."


	15. Chapter 15 Akito invites me

Chapter 15. Akito invites me on a day out... Wait, what?

Amused about Kyo's earlier actions, I took the tray downstairs and entered the living room. The only person there was Shigure, and he was wearing glasses and typing away on a laptop. Looking up, he stifled a laugh and pointed at me.

Taren: "Wh-what..."

Shigure: "Your hair, it's all..."

He seemed at a loss for words, and coughed to hide another laugh. Setting the tray down onto the table, I reached up to find one side of my hair sticking up horribly. Sighing in embarassment I tried to flatten it but that didn't help at all.

Unluckily Tohru waslked in from the kitchen, and she saw me too.

Tohru: "Oh, looks like you slept well! I see you got the breakfast Kyo got for you."

Taren: "Kyo did this?"

I asked surprised.

Tohru: "Mhm, I had planned to just whip something up but instead he grabbed everything for you first."

Wow, Kyo had done that? I thought he had been asked to bring it up. I'd have to thank him later.

Tohru: "Oh, and Taren. We still have those clothes you lent Kyo, I'll grab them so you can take a shower."

So, within a few minutes, I found myself using their shower and getting ready in the foreign bathroom. Once done drying my hair I picked up my clothes and left.

Taren: "Now, where's the washroom?"

I began searching the house, peeking into rooms downstairs. After a few tries I finally found it, and Tohru was doing clothes.

Taren: "Wow, you're just a litle go getter aren't you. DO the guys not do much housework?"

Tohru: "Well, this is the deal I made. I get to stay here if I do the housework. I only wish I could help them more after all they've done for me."

She replied, taking my clothes for the next load.

Taren: "How'd you end up staying here? I mean, a house with three guys. N-not that I'm judging you, but it's just... interesting."

Tohru: "Well, my mom had died around the time and after staying with Grandpa he began renovating his house. I ended up willingly living nearby here in a tent. The Sohma's found out and one thing led to another and I ended up living here."

Wow, that was a quick rundown of her life.

Taren: "Wow, looks like we both had strange ways of ending up here."

Me and Tohru talked for a while as I helped her with the clothes. Once those were done we both went out seperate ways. It was around then that I realized I had never eaten breakfast, but before I could the doorbell rang. Tohru beat me to it, so I just walked back to the living room.

Tohru: "Taren! There's someone at the door for you."

Geez, how many times in the last few days had the door been for me? Caught with a piece of toast in my mouth, Tohru brought hte person in. As they rounded the corner I hurriedly tried to swallow but ended up irritating my throat. Coughing, I tried to take a drink of water, but choked on that too when Akito walked in.

Akito: "So this is what the house looks like. Not bad, I can see why everyone likes it here."

Clearing my throat and rubbing my irritated eyes I turned towards him.

Yuki: "Tohru, who was at the-"

Yuki walked in from the kitchen and stopped dead.

Yuki: "...Akito?"

He said, looking shocked and somewhat frightened.

Akito: "Oh, Yuki, how nice to see you. Unfortunately I'm noth ere for you, but for Taren."

Reaching down he grabbed my arm, pulling me up. I willingly complied, not wanting to upset him.

Taren: "Why exactly are you here?"

Akito began pulling me out into the hall.

Taren: "And why does everyone pull me everywhere?"

Sighing, I followed him to the front door. Slipping my shoes on we once again silently stalked out of the house.

Taren: "Where are we going?"

I asked once we were away from the house. Akito slowed a bit, and then stopped.

Akito: "... I don't know."

Taren: "Uh huh?"

I said, smiling to myself.

Akito: "How the heck should I know? You said to make my own happiness, so you should help me!"

Taren: "So basically... You want to have some fun?"

Well, I could help with that, right? It was just a matter of finding what he liked.

Taren: "Ok. I'm not too famiiar with this town yet, but I'll find something for us to do!"


	16. Chapter 16 Akito gets sick

Chapter 16. Akito gets sick.

I took Akito around town, and for several hours we both just explored together. After asking around at first I managed to find an arcade downtown. Akito got pretty frustrated with the games, almost ppouting that he couldn't win. So instead we left and I took him to a park.

We also tried a museum later on, and while Akito feigned boredom I could tell he kept looking around intrigued. Especially at the aquarium. I caught him staring intently at all the fish, but once he saw me smiling he said,

Akito: "They're just stupid fish. What's cool about that."

Stalking away, I amusedly followed. For lunch I had found a ramen shop and introduced him to that.

Akito: "Hatori never lets me east stuff like this."

Taren: "Really? Why not?"

Setting the empty bowl down, he turned towards me.

Akito: "I have a weak immune system, so I get sick easily. I've never really spent time outside to enjoy the city like this."

Taren: "Well, looks like you enjoyed it, huh?"

I joked, gesturing at the empty bowl. Embarassed, he folded his arms and looked away stubbornly.

Akito: "I-it wasn't THAT great..."

Standing up, AKito walked to the dooor. I paid for the meal, and followed after him.

Around 3 we were walking around after having left the museum, and an idea hit me. Why don't we go to the mall? Akito was a girl, realistically, so maybe he'd love to shop? I put this to the test, and after a few minutes of asking around we found the mall.

Akito: "This is the mall?"

Akito said, overwhelmed by the vast open interior. Finally, something he might actually enjoy! As we walked past vendors and shops, slowly Akito thawed out from hiding his excitement to openly rushing from thing to thing. Nearing the far side of the mall, I worked up enough courage to try and get Akito into a clothing store. As he gazed at a display to such a shop, I asked,

Taren: "Why don't we go in?"

For a moment Akito considered it, and even reached to open the door with bright eyes. but then he seemed to change his mind, and sadly turned away.

Akito: "I can't..."

Taren: "Why not?"

Without answering he turned and began walking away. Catching up, I grabbed Akito's hand to stop him, which turned out to be a bad idea.

Akito: "Don't touch me!"

Akito yelled, yanking his hand from my grip. A few people turned and looked at us, but Akito didn't seem to care.

Akito: "I want to go home now."

His once happy exterior was replaced with that detatched and cold attitude as before. Where had I gone wrong? Why exactly did she have to protend to be a guy?

Taren: "...Ok. Let's go."

Sighing, I led the way out of the mall with Akito close behind. Silently we walked back through town, backtracking and getting directions to get to the Sohma's home. We had traveled farther than we thought though, and we ended up getting lost a few times.

Akito: "How stupid, I shouldn't have let you bring me along on this idiotic escapade."

Akito stated after I asked for directions yet again.

Taren: "Next time I'll be sure to leave you at your home then."

I said jokingly, but he took me as serious.

Akito: "Fine! It's not like I care! You can... You can go and... die."

Huffing, Akito stopped walking and leaned down as if he was exhausted.

Taren: "...Hey, are you ok?"

I walked up to him, leaning down to try and see his face. Akito's face looked pale, and he had dark bags under his eyes.

Taren: "Are you feeling alright?"

Reaching up I placed my hand on his forehead.

Akito: "I said don't- ... Don't touch me..."

Slapping my hand away, he stumbled backwards and leaned against a nearby wall.

Taren: "Your forehead is really hot, are you sick?"

Sinking into a sitting position, Akito put a hand to his forehead.

Akito: "What do you care? See what you've done?"

I went and kneeled by his side, trying to reach out and help him again. Batting my hand away again, he turned away.

Taren: "Stop being so selfish!"

I yelled, tired of him acting like this.

Taren: "I may not know you that well, but that doesn't mean I don't want to help!"

Pulling his hand away I touched his forehead again.

Taren: "You're burning up, we need to get you home fast."

I tried to help Akito stand, but he was unable to hold himself up.

Taren: "Come on, climb onto my back."

Crouching low, I waited for Akito to climb on.

Akito: "What do you mean?"

He asked confused, trying to not fall over.

Taren: "Ugh..."

I sighed, and then reached back and grabbed his legs.

Akito: "Ah!"

Akito exclaimed as I picked him up, throwing his arms around my neck.

Taren: "Have you seriously not done this before?"

I asked, leaning forward to keep him on.

Akito: "Of course not! How undignified!"

I laughed, not having expected him to answer like that.

Taren: "I don't think I've ever heard that word be used before. At least, not from anybody my age."

We began our journey again, and at first Akito sat rigid and kept losing balance, strangling me to stay on. but as time wore on he finally relzed, and we eventually found our way to our destination.

Taren: "Ah, good, we've arrived."

I said. Akito hadn't been chatty on the way home, but for the last ten minutes he hadn't even complained or anything.

Taren: "You okay?"

I asked, turning my head to try and see Akito. What I found surprised me. He had fallen asleep! It must have been because of the fever.

Taren: "If you weren't sick this would be funny."

I carefully shouldered the gate open, trying not to jostle him awake. Following the path I had been on Saturday, I quietly entered into Akito's house.

Hatori: "Akito?"

Hatori said, walking in from his room down the hall.

Hatori: "What happened? Come, lay her down on her bed."

Hurrying, he rushed down the hall to us and then led the way to Akito's room.

Taren: "She has a fever. I wouldn't have agreed to go out if I'd known she was sick, sorry."

Hatori: "She went out?!"

Hatori yelled, and Akito squirmed on my back.

Hatori: "Nevermind. Carefully set her down/"

He helped me set her onto the bed on the floor.

Hatori: "Thank you for bringing her here. I'll take care of it now, you can go home."

Unsure what to do, I took his advice and akwardly excused myself. Then, I began the long-ish walk home.


	17. Chapter 17 Personal Affects

**Chapter 17. Personal Affects.**

The house was rather quiet when I got back.

Tohru: "Welcome back!"

Tohru said when I walked in. I could tell that everyone wanted to ask what had happened today, but no one had the courage to it seemed.

Shigure: "So how was Akito?"

Shigure asked, walking in from his study.

Taren: "Well, it turned out sh-!"

I caught myself right before finishing, realizing the mistake I almost made. Shigure's face became stern, and he narrowed his eyes at me. Yaya, Shigure! I know that I almost messed up…

Taren: "He was sick, so I helped to get him home after I found out. Hatori took over from there."

Other than that no one asked me anything, but I did get a few glances at first from everyone wondering why I had cut off in mid-sentence. Whoops…

Tohru: "Oh! You probably haven't eaten, why don't I prepare something for you?"

With her seemingly usual eagerness to help out, Tohru rose halfway before I could respond.

Taren: "Ah, no… That's fine… I ate out earlier actually, so I'm not too hungry!"

Well, that was partly true. I had eaten out earlier with Akito, but carrying him home and listening to all the squabbling at the time had actually made me hungry and tired. Perhaps I should have just let her get me something, but when I think of someone doing that I just get embarrassed and try to redirect the conversation and stuff.

Tohru: "Oh… okay."

She replied, and then everyone went deathly silent again. What was going on? Remembering their reactions to Akito showing up, I wondered what it was about him that did this to them. He did have a cold attitude, and he was head of the Sohma's, but why…

Why was Akito so mean? And in return why were they all afraid of what he could do? I didn't get it at all, couldn't they just tell him off? What could he do if they did? It wasn't like he lived outside of general laws and rules. Akito couldn't truly force everyone to listen and obey him… could he? But perhaps there was more to the situation. The "curse" could be deeper than I had yet discovered…

The remained of the night we all were pretty quiet, and soon enough it was bed time. Little did I know that there was a surprise waiting for me inside of Kyo's room, so as I opened the door and began to walk in, I stubbed my foot on a random box right in front of me. Needless to say, I jumped around trying not to yell or complain. Why the heck was there a box right in the way?!

Glaring down at it, I realized there were many boxes in the room now, all of them were pretty much full of… Wait, what was this all? Gently leaning down since my foot was still smarting, I carefully rummaged into the first box I could reach. At first it all seemed to be just a big bundle of cords, but then I found a computer mouse that looked oddly familiar…

Taren: "AH!"

I exclaimed, realizing that it was my mouse. How in the world had it gotten here…? Could all of this stuff be mine then? Actually…. Had they moved this all over here without me?! As if on cue Kyo came calmly walking into the room.

Kyo: "Good, since you're here you can help me move all of these boxes somewhere else. That damn Shigure made me put them all into my room."

Taren: "Did you guys… do all of this by yourselves earlier?"

Kyo: "It's not like I wanted to, it wasn't even my idea."

So then who's idea was it? Not meaning to undermine Yuki, but I don't think he would have suggested this from what I've learned about him. Maybe Tohru, but she also didn't catch me as someone who would think of this.

Taren: "Why did you guys do this? I could have done it on my own. N-not that I don't appreciate what you did! It's just… It wasn't your job to do…"

Kyo: "That's what I said! It was all of your stupid crap, why did I have to help out?!"

He said, becoming louder.

Taren: "S-sorry… I'll try to make it up to you or something… And I'm sorry for taking up your room like this, too."

Kyo: "Ya, well damn right you should be sorry! Why the hell should you be coming into my room anyways?! Just go get your own!"

He stormed off, grumbling all the way back downstairs. I suppose what he said was true, I didn't even know how I ended up here in this house. Looking back it all seemed to be just a dream. It still did, actually… How had this all happened?

Yuki: "I'm sorry about that stupid cat. He needs to be taught a lesson again."

Yuki said as he appeared right behind me and making me jump pretty badly.

Taren: "Ah-ah… You scared me. But, I suppose there is some merit to what he was saying. I suddenly showed up, learned your secrets, and began encroaching on your space. I should probably find somewhere else to sleep so I don't keep angering Kyo."

Yuki: "No, it's not your fault at all. You couldn't help all the circumstances that forced you here; it's just one of those things that happens unexpectedly in life I suppose. In a way maybe it was good fortune. IF this all hadn't happened, then where would you be staying when you sister went on tour? Besides… You can encroach on HIS space all you want, it serves him right to have to put up with it. Ah! Not put up with you, Taren. Just the situation in general."

I sighed, and silently Yuki left me and went off to complete some task I didn't know about. Perhaps what he was saying was true as well, maybe in a way this was some sort of luck? But still, I felt bad putting Kyo into a situation like this. I should at least move all of these boxes of mine to somewhere more suiting.

Supposing that Shigure might know of a good place for them all, I went downstairs and asked him.

Shigure: "Oh, if you want you can go put those outside in the shed. For now that is probably the best location for them. We'll have to figure out a good place to move you into. I guess that means I won't have a study room anymore…"

Taren: "Oh, I couldn't take a room from you. I can just sleep in the living room or something. Just somewhere that won't get in everyone's way…"

Shigure: "Really, you act so much like Tohru at times. That's pretty much what she was saying when she first got here. It's been over a year since then, hasn't it… Anyways, it's fine! It's not like I need my study room, anyways! I spend most of my time working and stuff in the living room despite it all. But until we can get everything sorted out you'll have to keep sharing a room with Kyo."

So, that settled that matter. I began moving all of the boxes into the shed, except for a few which I wanted to keep nearby or use at some point. Those I stacked neatly in an empty corner of Kyo's room, hoping he wouldn't get too mad about that. Once I finished with moving everything, I went back to find Kyo laying on his bed with his back towards the door.

Kyo: "Just turn off the damn light and go to sleep."

Startled by his animosity I tried to obediently do so. Was it just me or was his attitude today very different then both earlier and also the last few days? Had I done something to upset him again?


	18. Chapter 18 Sunday morning

**Chapter 18. Sunday Morning.**

Huh? When had I fallen asleep? Leaning up I checked Kyo's clock on the stand, realizing that it was still pretty early, just a little past 7. Today was Sunday, the last day before the end of the one week break. Looking back on all the time I spent with the Sohma's thus far, it seemed like everything had calmed down somewhat after the day I spent with Akito. Kyo's attitude still seemed to shift from him being angry to being complacent, and I still wasn't sure why he was like that.

I wonder how he is going to be today? Yesterday he seemed to be relatively quiet towards me, only talking when necessary and even the not really saying a whole lot. Perhaps I really had done or said something that angered him on that day I spent with Akito? I wasn't sure, and I hadn't felt comfortable asking about that. I mean, I was still all up in his business and stuff, so perhaps I would just set him off again instead of helping the matter.

Anyways, laying here thinking about it wouldn't help anything. Despite the protests of my body I slowly crawled out of bed on the floor and stood up, stretching. Yawning, I got up and left for the bathroom to get ready. Usually I would have just fallen asleep again after waking up that early, but I felt like getting up instead and just doing something.

Later on as I peeked back into Kyo's room I realized that he was already gone. Did he leave before or after me, then? And where in the world would he have gone at this time of the day? Oh well, it did seem like he did stuff like that now and then. Earlier in the week he had left pretty early in the morning to go to "Shishou's place." Afterwards I asked Tohru where he had gone, and she told me that Kyo's father was a karate teacher and that 3 days a week he would go to the dojo and train Perhaps he had gone there today.

Oh, there was an idea of what I could do today. I hadn't met Kyo's dad yet. Then again, it wasn't my business, and why did I want to meet him anyways? Perhaps it was just that urge I got when thinking about the Sohma's and the zodiac, the urge to meet new people and obtain more of their strange story and how everything works with their family.

Quietly tip-toeing downstairs I tried not to wake anyone else. But then I realized that this didn't matter after all, as I found Tohru already up and doing some housework. Shigure, too, was up. Though I honestly didn't know if he had even gone to sleep yet, he seemed like that type of person…

Taren: "G-good morning…"  
I awkwardly said, still not used to "living" at another house with other people.

Shigure: "Oh, good morning Taren. You're up early."

Tohru: "Good morning! I haven't made breakfast yet, but I can go get started if you want me to."

Taren: "N-no, no! That's fine, I'm not really hungry yet, anyways… Is Yuki not up yet?"

Tohru: "Nope, he's kind of like you. He can't seem to get up and out of bed in the morning."

Ah, so she already had me figured out… Well, I suppose that statement was true about me. I definitely had trouble getting out of bed, but once out I could stay awake no matter what time it was. Generally, at least…

Taren: "Did Kyo go to Shi- um... Shi-shishou's dojo already?"

I asked, having forgotten the term they all used for him for a moment.

Shigure: "Yep, he left not too long ago. You missed him by a few minutes."

Huh…. I don't know if I felt relieved or what about him being gone today. Part of me was afraid of him being angry like he had been, but another part wanted to figure out what was going on before it morphed into anything worse.

Going back to work, Shigure blocked me us out in order to focus. Once again he was working in the living room, which provided evidence for what he had said not too long ago about not using his study room a whole lot. But still, he needed that room, didn't he? For work? Actually… what exactly DID he do for work? Thinking about it, I hadn't seen him leave the house much if any, but instead he was always writing stuff or typing it up on his computer.

Taren: "Hey, Tohru? Do you know what Shigure does for work? I don't mean to be intrusive, it's just… I suppose I'm rather curious about everyone now."

Tohru: "Oh, he's a writer! That's why he doesn't leave the house a whole lot."

A writer, huh? I suppose that image kind of fit with the way he dressed and stuff. Then again, maybe he planned that on purpose… Who knows, Shigure was a very strange person. Sometimes I felt like I could connect with him. Other times he seemed to have some dark side that he never really showed anyone. At the same time he also had this way of teasing people that could anger them easily… He really was a strange person.

I spent most of the morning helping Tohru out. In reality I kind of wanted to do something else, but thinking of doing something fun while she was working for us all made me feel guilty.

Tohru: "You sure you don't mind? There's not something else you'd rather be doing?"

Taren: "N-not really, I don't mind helping you too much. Anything else I would be doing wouldn't be as worthwhile, I suppose."

Yuki woke up around 10 or so, and for at least half an hour he just staggered around zombie-fied, seemingly barely awake and aware of what was going on around him. Did I seem like that in the morning? Scary… Even during breakfast when Tohru was talking to him, he seemed out of it and really only nodded his head and stuff.

It was around noon that Tohru stated that she wanted to take lunch to Kyo at the dojo. For a moment I opened my mouth to ask her if I could come. Instead I just quietly looked away, and she gave me a curious look.

Tohru: "Do you… want to come with me, Taren?"

Taren: "W-well… Kind of, but it's not really my business to intrude like that on others. I don't think Kyo would like seeing me, either."

Tohru: "I think it would be fine! Kyo has seemed moody lately, but I don't think he's made at you or anything. There's just… probably something weighing on his mind…"

Yuki: "Oh, Kyo's at Shihan's? No wonder it is so quiet today…"

Both me and Tohru just looked at him, amazed that he hadn't realized Kyo was gone yet. Yuki just kept doing what he was doing, unaffected by this slow realization and our reactions.

Tohru: "See what I mean by him not being a morning person?"

Tohru stated as I helped her prepare lunch in the kitchen.

Taren: "Are you sure I won't be intruding or anything?"

Tohru: "Of course not! In fact, your help carrying all the food will be great."

Taren: "Actually, why ARE we taking so much food? Isn't it just for Kyo?"

Tohru: "Well, there's also Shishou, Kagura, and maybe a couple others. So just to be safe I'm preparing a lot so everyone can have some."

Taren: "Kagura?"

Tohru: "Oh, you haven't met her yet. She's a zodiac also, the year of the boar actually! She's a great person! But I haven't seen her lately, so this will be a good chance to."

Kagura, huh? So I'll be able to meet Kyo's dad and another zodiac possibly? The prospect made me glad that I was going. A little before 1 we packed up all of the food into a basket and a small box and left.

Taren: "Are you sure you don't want me to carry that?"

I asked Tohru, motioning towards the small box.

Tohru: "No no, I couldn't have you carry the basket and the box! That would be taking advantage of you more than I already am. Thanks for the help by the way."

I was happy to help, but I honestly didn't deserve all of the thanks she kept giving me. Usually I wasn't this helpful to people but just at first. At home I normally didn't do much besides things I wanted to do. I suppose that made it harder for my sister to get by, me being so lazy… Well, I'll just have to work on that! I need to become more like Tohru is, someone who can help others openly and without hesitation.


	19. Chapter 19 Kyo's Dad

**Chapter 19. Kyo's Dad.**

Tohru: "We're here!"

She announced right as we came in front of a wall with a gate in front of it. We were close to the Sohma estate that Akito lived in, but I couldn't tell just how close it really was. There was definitely some space between the two.

Tohru: "Hello? I brought some food!"

Slowly pushing the gate open, she led the way into a small courtyard. Inside I could hear the sound of several people doing something not too far away. Tohru began walking around to the side of the house, and we came upon a small building attached to the house but not really part of it. The two sliding doors out front were open, and multiple people could be seen within exercising and whatnot.

?: "Oh, Tohru, how nice to see you! And it looks like you brought a friend, too."

A man walked up with brown hair about Kyo's length. He looked pretty young; I'd have to guess early thirties or so.

Tohru: "Shishou-san! It's nice to see you too! We brought some food, though… I don't know how far it'll go with everyone I suppose… Oh! Th-this is Taren, he's living with us at the house now. Taren, this is Kazuma Sohma, Kyo's father. Shishou, this is Taren Skie."

Kazuma: "It's very nice to meet you. Living with you, you say? I had heard a rumor of something like that, but I didn't think it was true… Kyo hasn't said anything either. Oh, sorry, it's nice to meet you."

Taren: "Y-you too! Sorry for intruding."

Kazuma: "Oh, not at all! Any friend of Tohru's is welcome."

Some kids inside began calling for him, so Kazuma excused himself and went back in. Tohru suggested that we sit on the porch and wait for everyone to finish, so I gently set the basket down beside us. A few minutes later everyone was dismissed, and began filing out. The only person I recognized was Kyo, and he was one of the last to come out. When he saw me he seemed to freeze up, but then came storming over.

Kyo: "What is he doing here?"

He sounded kind of angry, but more confused I suppose than angry.

Tohru: "I asked him to help me carry the food for everyone. I hope you don't mind, Kyo…"

Quieting down, he sat down and just looked away from my vicinity. Kazuma also walked over after saying goodbye to the last of the guys.

Kazuma: "Well, thanks for bringing food, Tohru! It definitely beats my cooking. Ah haha!"

Kyo: "Ya, of course! That's because you can't cook at all!"

Kazuma: "That's true. But with some practice, I feel like I can do it! Anyways, Kyo, it seems like your breathing is back to normal now compared to what it was like on Wednesday."

This caught my attention. Had he still been feeling bad from the accident even on Wednesday? I had never really asked him if he was feeling better. Perhaps that's why he has been irritable lately? Was he still feeling bad? I never really worked out or anything, so I never thought about how he might feel since he does.

Tohru: "Oh, were you still feeling bad on Wednesday Kyo? I didn't know."

Kazuma: "Feeling bad? Did you get sick or something?"

Tohru: "Were… you not told, Shishou? About what happened?"

Kyo began gritting his teeth.

Kazuma: "What? No, did something happen, Kyo?"

Kyo: "It doesn't matter! Don't worry about it. It was all HIS fault, anyways!"

Kyo's gaze shifted to me for a moment as he spoke, but then he looked shocked, possibly about what he had said. Suddenly he got up.

Tohru: "Kyo, what's wron-"

Turning quickly he stomped off into the yard away from us. Was he mad like this because I was here? Was it a bad idea after all to come? Perhaps is should just leave…

Taren: "I… I think I'll just see you back at the house, Tohru. Kyo doesn't seem to like having me here."

Tohru attempted to put up some resistance to me leaving, but I just quietly excused myself. Maybe Kyo's mood would improve with me gone, after all…

After Taren left Kazuma seemed curious as to what was really going on.

Tohru: "Well, you see… Last Saturday Kyo was ordered to show Taren his true form…"

And so the story went on. Tohru explained how Kyo had run out of the house, Taren chased after him, and then they both had fallen off a cliff and nearly drowned. Before she knew it Tohru had also related their attitude towards one another for the next few days, and all the while Kazuma quietly listened.

Kazuma: "My word… how did I not hear about this? Why would Kyo not tell me about this…"

Tohru: "Perhaps he just didn't know how. I'm not sure if he has even gotten over it."

Kazuma: "That could be true. If not, then perhaps he's confused about how he is feeling still, and lashes out at Taren due to the confusion."

At this point Kyo came back to the porch sulkily, and then realized that Taren wasn't there and his mood seemed to darken.

Tohru: "Oh, Kyo, welcome back. How are you feeling?"

Kyo: "Did she… Did she tell you, Shishou?"

For a moment there was a silence between everyone.

Kazuma: "Yes…"

Kyo: "I- … I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, I just…"

Kazuma: "It's fine, Kyo. I'm just glad you are okay now, that you survived."

Lunch proceeded quietly, but slowly everyone began talking again. After an hour some form of "normalcy" was achieved, and everyone moved on from what had happened before.


	20. Chapter 20 I get knocked out

**Chapter 20. I get knocked out…**

After I left the dojo feeling down, I began a slow walk home. It wasn't long after I left though, as I was turning a corner towards the way I thought I needed to head, that I ran into someone. LITERALLY.

?: "Ah!"

A girl squealed, and then there was a giant puff of smoke and implosion sound. Um…. Really?

Taren: "A-are you okay?! Ah, I'm so sorry!"

The odds of me running into another zodiac! And a girl, too! SERIOUSLY! Why did multiple dramatic things always happen in short periods for me? I watched intently as the smoke cleared, anxious to see what animal she was despite the circumstances. Moments later I found myself looking down at a small little… Pig? Or… wasn't it technically a Boar?

Taren: "Oh… Th-then, you must be-!"

Reaching down for some unknown reason to pick her up, one moment I was standing and the next everything was going black at the same moment as there was a giant pain in my head. All I remember in between is Kagura, I think Tohru said she was called, suddenly going "oink!" as if coming to her senses, and then jumping up into the air…

Kagura: "Aahh…. What do I do?!"

After transforming back, Kagura began freaking out, unsure what to do.

Kagura: "He-he saw me! But maybe it'll be okay? No, of course not! I-I'll have to call Hatori… Yes, Hatori! First I'll take him home… and then maybe tie him up a little… but I gotta get Hatori! He can wipe his memory… Oh! Gotta hurry, he might wake up soon!"

As such Kagura began dragging Taren's unconscious body home, which actually wasn't too far away as Taren had wandered away from the route he actually should have taken, and instead ended up close to the normal Sohma estate he had been into before.

I awoke with an awful headache, worse than the one I had after nearly drowning a week ago. Youch, what had happened? Oh, yeah… I had been knocked out by a boar. How embarrassing… For such a small body Kagura definitely seemed to have great strength. How fearsome…

For moment I wondered why I couldn't move, but then I opened my eyes…. WHY THE HECK WAS I TIED TO A CHAIR?! AND I HAD DUCT TAPE ON MY MOUTH TOO!

Kagura: "Ah! He's awake…"

Turning my head as much as I could, I saw her sitting on a couch nearby staring intently at me. Wh-what the hell was this?!

Kagura: "Don't worry, soon enough you won't remember anything that happened, and then it will be all over and I can let you go, kay?"

…Huh? Wait, couldn't only Hatori erase memories? But, if he wasn't the only one, then… I had to get out of these binds and explain! I began struggling, trying to release my hand or learn down far enough to pull the duct tape off. However, she had roped me down really well and I couldn't move my arms or torso enough to do anything other than struggle impatiently.

Kagura: "It's no use; I tied those ropes too well… You'll never get free!"

Seriously, how had the previous situation turn into this? I kept struggling anyways, angry at myself for being so weak at moments like this. After only a few moments I knew it was no use to do the ropes. Instead, my only hope might be making noise! So I began throwing myself around and yelling around the tape. Perhaps someone would come in and help me? Actually, no, since nobody knew who I was I guess…

Kagura: "Stop making so much noise!"

She pulled out a bat from somewhere, who knows where, and got up. Really? She thought THAT would make me stop making noise? Instead, all I did was struggle more.

Kagura: "Shh! Just sit quietly, otherwise…"

She came close to me, smiling deceivingly. Suddenly her face became very scary, almost horrific, and she came right up to me.

Kagura: "I'LL HAVE TO HURT YOU!"

Luckily the door opened, and my liberator walked into the room. For a moment Hatori just took in the scene, and then sighed exasperatedly and sank against the door frame.

Kagura: "Hatori, good, you're here! Quick, erase this guy's memories!"

Coming closer, for a moment I thought he might actually do it, but instead he just grabbed her bat.

Kagura: "Wha-"

Hatori: "Kagura, why did you have to tie him up?"

Kagura: "Because otherwise he would try and escape, of course!"

Hatori kneeled down and began to untie me from the chair.

Kagura: "Wait- … Wh-what are you doing?! Just erase his memory, THEN we can untie him!"

No, no Hatori, don't listen to her! Untie meee~!

Hatori: "I have no idea how this all happened, but it seems like your really do have some weird knack for doing this to our family."

Kagura looked at him confused, thinking he was talking to her. Hatori meanwhile finished untying my ropes, and I was left looking at the red marks left from where they had been tied so tightly at.

Hatori: "Oh, look at that!"

Hatori said casually, making me turn me head without meaning to. As I did so he grabbed the tape and ripped it off, leaving me to jump and yell out.

Hatori: "Kagura, you didn't need to go this far. He wouldn't have told anyone the secret."

I began rubbing my mouth and wrists, silently cursing my "luck" that this had happened.

Kagura: "What are you talking about?"

Hatori explained who I was to her, and all the while I remained quiet, brooding somewhat over what had happened.

Kagura: "Oh…. Th-that explains why he didn't act as if me transforming was weird or anything… Wait, he's been living with everyone over at Shigure's?! How come I haven't heard much about that…?"

I shakily stood up, wary of her now.

Kagura: "I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything! I didn't know that you knew already…"

She said, and her mood changed from what it had been before. Now she seemed like a little girl almost, very apologetic and "kind," but… Nope, I wasn't fooled. I had seen her dark side…

Taren: "Th-thanks for untying me Hatori… I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up. For a bit I seriously thought I was gonna die…"

Hatori: "No, that wouldn't have happened. Anyways, I'm sure that everyone is missing you at Shigure's. You must have been gone for a while now."

Taren: "Oh, actually, just how long was I out…?"

Glancing around the room, I didn't see any clocks. Hmmm, it shouldn't have been too long that I was unconscious, right?

Hatori: "It's around 8 now, if you are wondering."

Taren: "Oh, around 8, I see! Then, I wasn't gone too-"

…

Taren: "WAIT, 8?! Ah! Everyone's probably worried now or something! I gotta get going!"

Jumping up, I took a few wobbly steps but became motion sick and fell to the ground.

Taren: "Guuuaaaghh…. I feel sick…"

Hatori came over and helped me turn over onto my back.

Hatori: "Kagura, did you hit him on the head?"

Kagura: "Eh heh! Maybe…"

She shyly looked away, and he became irritated.

Hatori: "Taren, keep still, I need to see if there's any damage."

He carefully tilted my head to the side, moving my hair aside to see. It felt weird for him to be doing that, but I tried to keep still as he said. After all, he was a doctor, right?

Hatori: "It doesn't look too bad, but you were probably hit hard enough that you'll remain disoriented for a while. Kagura, help me take him outside, he shouldn't be walking on his own. I'll drive him home. Again…"


	21. Chapter 21 Nauseous situations

**Chapter 21. Nauseous situations.**

Hatori drove me back to Shigure's place again, and once more we were both deathly quiet the whole time. Kagura and Hatori had helped me get out to his car, and I felt pretty embarrassed that I had to get help. But even with them just dragging me and me not putting a whole lot of effort into it, I still got nauseous from standing up. Geez, Kagura really DID pack a punch for someone small. Perhaps she went to Shishou's dojo as well?

As Hatori helped me out of the car and into the house, I could hear people come running. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo all appeared at once from the same direction, probably the living room.

Tohru: "Taren, thank goodness you're… okay…? Oh, Hatori, it's nice to see you! But, why are you with…"

Hatori: "Never mind that for now, just help me carry him somewhere."

Tohru came over to try and help out, but with her size it was hard for her to do anything. So instead Kyo came over.

Kyo: "I guess I have to help carry him."

At first I almost declined the offer because I didn't want to upset him further or anything. However, I kept my mouth shut so I didn't insult him. Besides, it wasn't like I could talk coherently if I had wanted to at the moment, I was too sick. Kyo seemed to be trying to give off an indifferent vibe, but there was something different about how he was acting now compared to before. Together Hatori and Kyo carried me through the house and upstairs into Kyo's room.

Hatori: "Tohru, would you mind getting an icepack? That will probably help out."

Eager to please she hurried off and came back only a minute or so later with one, which Hatori carefully placed on my head after setting me down onto Kyo's bed.

Taren: "Um… Th-this isn't-"

I tried to tell him that it wasn't my bed, but I couldn't get the words out before I felt sick again. Seriously, what had the head injury really done? It didn't seem "not too bad" to me… Instead of trying to talk, I looked over at Kyo to see how he was taking this turn of events. The vibe that he had been attempting to have earlier seemed to have left, and now I caught him looking somewhat concerned until he saw me watching.

Yuki: "So, what exactly happened?"

Hatori: "Don't ask. All you need to know is that he had a little run in with Kagura earlier, and she took some drastic measures to "fix" the problem…"

Yuki and Kyo gulped and looked around nervously. They seemed to get the hint of what may have happened to me, so perhaps they too knew about that dangerous side Kagura had shown me at first…

Hatori: "Well, just let him rest for now. IF he's better in the morning then he can go to school, but I don't advise him moving around any for the time being."

As such Hatori left, and everyone slowly filed out. Yuki was first, and then Kyo trudged along with him a moment later after looking back with a perhaps slightly annoyed look. Tohru stuck around for a bit and asked if I needed anything and if I was alright. I answered what I could, but she began to see that I couldn't talk much so she, too, left and closed the door.

Why did it seem like I was getting hurt and sick way more often than usual since coming into this house? Before all of this nothing of this sort would have happened to me but rarely if ever… Sighing, I tried to calm down my nerves and mind. Perhaps I should wiggle my way onto my own bed instead of Kyo's? With this thought I attempted to do so, but it ended in just another nauseous feeling from my head to my toes. Seriously, at this point I had no idea how I should react next time I saw Kagura… Maybe that situation in and of itself would make me remember how I feel currently and I'll have a relapse! Ah ha ha ha, as if that could happen… Wait, could it? …

Gah, no use thinking about it, that just made how I felt currently worse… Instead I kept trying to distract myself from the horrible feeling and fall asleep. At some point I think I did somewhat, but it was that type of sleep that you just can't quite escape from reality because you feel too sick. I don't know how long it took, but at some point Kyo walked into the room and I woke up.

Taren: "A- ah… Gotta move onto my bed still…"

I said quietly, and tried to roll my body off the bed.

Kyo: "Hey! D-don't do that…!"

Kyo somewhat whispered, trying not to be loud. He ran over and caught me as my torso began falling off onto the floor. Once I got to that halfway upside-down point the sickness hit me full blast again.

Taren: "Uuaarghh…."

I moaned incomprehensibly, and I could have sworn Kyo almost laughed a little. Had I really just made that sound? How embarrassing… Carefully Kyo moved me back up onto his bed and pulled the blankets up onto me.

Taren: "Sorry… I… I took your bed… again…"

Trying to uphold some sort of conversation through it all, I gave up trying to get off his bed and instead focused on breathing normally to clear my head.

Kyo: "You… you don't have to worry… THAT much about it… Just, focus on getting better…. I guess."

I felt the ice pack be replaced, though now it was more like a slush than ice, but it still felt good against my head. Quietly he sat down next to the bed, and slowly I began to fade back into the surface-sleeping phase I had been in before. It was around then that I could have sworn Kyo had begun talking to me, but I also remember having some odd dreams and illusions as well.

Kyo: "I know I haven't been exactly friendly to you… It's just that, well… I've felt so confused lately. I never expected anything like this all to happen, especially for someone other than Tohru to accept that side of me. And you even… you even went as far as to save me from drowning. Why… why would you save me? Weren't you afraid at all, or disgusted? I don't understand. Why… would you? I'm… I'm sorry for being mean like this to you… I just… don't understand…"


	22. Chapter 22 Back to school!

**Chapter 22. Back to school!**

In the morning I felt better, and as I slowly sat up I remembered the dream-like conversation Kyo had given to me. Had that happened? I didn't really know, and I didn't trust my memories in situations like that, either… I turned to get out of bed and found Kyo asleep while partially on top of the bed. Had he slept like that all night? I carefully tried to maneuver around him, but I found that impossible as he blocked pretty much the only area I could really get off the bed on.

Checking the time, I realized that it actually was about time to get up. Gently I reached down and tried to tap his shoulder. He might not like me waking him up, but if we were going to go to school then he should probably be getting up and ready soon. While I was in the process of nudging him awake, suddenly his alarm clock began blaring at us both, and he looked up jerkily. For a moment he just looked up dreamily at me, but then realized where he was and jumped to his feet.

Kyo: "Ah, g-gotta get, um, up and ready…"

Turning off the alarm, he stood there looking around nervously, but then slowly shuffled his way out of the room. So he had that side to him, as well, huh? I chuckled a bit, but stopped because it made my head feel weird. Luckily I didn't feel too bad, just a slight headache on the side that Kagura had hit me on. Touching it, I realized that it was decently bruised. I'd have to be careful with that side of my head today, try not to bump it or move too quickly in general.

Moving slowly as I got up, I tested the waters to see if I could actually walk around efficiently. Yep, it wasn't too bad. I was honestly still just a bit nauseous, but for the most part it was just a partial headache and the pain from the bruising. Still, better to take it slower today I suppose. Getting up and down could be difficult if I wasn't careful, the sudden change could make me feel bad, and I didn't want to experiment and see if that would actually happen. Better safe than sorry…

Yawning, I made my way carefully downstairs to the living room. As I entered I saw Tohru moving around inside of the kitchen preparing what I assumed to be breakfast. I wasn't sure how well I could help, but I knew I'd feel bad unless I actually tried.

Tohru: "Oh, Taren. Are you feeling well enough to go to school?"

Taren: "Ye-yeah… I'll just take it easier today though. Do you… need any help?"

Tohru: "No, no, I'll be fine. You just go sit down, with head trauma like that you shouldn't be moving around or exerting yourself too much."

Taren: "Ya… seems like I have gotten a knack for getting hurt since I've been in this house, hehe…"

She smiled a bit, but went back to the food she was preparing. Leaving Tohru to finish that, I obediently went into the living room and sat by the table quietly. Yuki came into the room after a few minutes of silent boredom, but I knew right away that he wouldn't be much of a conversationalist. He had that dreamy look again and simply wandered into the kitchen to do whatever it is he does each morning.

For a while I just sat there for a while, beginning to doze off again. That is, until Kyo came into the room. Around that point I was nearly asleep again and beginning to lean against the wall.

Kyo: "Oi, wake up. You gotta get ready still, right?"

Ah, that's right! Shaking myself a bit, I tried to get back to my senses and stand up. Unfortunately, I made it about halfway before becoming motion sick from the sudden change from sitting down almost asleep to standing. I collapsed back onto the wall, unable to hold myself up, and slowly slid to the floor.

Kyo: "H-hey… Are you sure you feel well enough to go to school? I've had Kagura nail me in the head like that before… It's not very pretty…"

Taren: "I-I should be fine, just got a little sick from standing up too quick. Figures, I guess… "

Sighing, Kyo crept passed me and continued on into the kitchen. This time, I took my time getting back up so as to not upset my stomach. Once I had achieved that I headed for the bathroom so I could get ready.

Breakfast was ready as soon as I got back downstairs, and we all ate together. Yuki finished a bit earlier than the rest of us though, and he started grabbing his stuff as if he was getting ready to go.

Tohru: "Oh, did you have some Student Council things going on this morning, Yuki?"

Yuki: "Yeah, so I'll be going ahead of you all."

Taren: "St-student Council? Yuki, you're in the Student Council?"

I asked, surprised. I never really was good at figuring out the council members in my old schools, that type of thing never really interested me. I knew about them, but I never really personally knew or was friends with anyone who was in one.

Yuki: "Yep. You didn't know?"

Taren: "We-well… I guess I have never really focused on things like that at school... I just kind of went with the flow of things."

Shigure: "Oh, that seems just like you, Taren!"

Shigure said at the same moment as he put a hand on my shoulder. All of us jumped, not expecting Shigure to just pop up out of nowhere. Wh-where the heck had he even come from?! I scooted away a bit so I could turn around and look at him.

Kyo: "Shigure, don't just pop up like that! Where did you even come from…"

Tohru: "Ah, Shigure, good morning! You made it in time to eat breakfast while it's still warm."

Smiling, Tohru began to put together a plate of food for him from all of the various dishes she had brought out for us all.

Shigure: "Oh, Tohru, look at you go. Always thinking of everyone else, you definitely are a very nice girl! Maybe I should make you my wife, after all."

Sliding past Yuki, he took a spot at the table.

Tohru: "E-eh…?"

Tohru said, blushing slightly.

Yuki: "Hey!"

Shigure: "What, it's not like you were still sitting here. You were just about to leave now, am I right?"

Yuki: "That's not the point. Don't just pop up out of nowhere and start spouting nonsense in the morning!"

Kyo: "Ya! Stop poking fun at Tohru!"

All three of them started going at it, but even with it two against one, Shigure still managed to slyly angle himself out of harm's way while also egging them on.

Tohru: "Oh, Yuki, did-didn't you need to go?"

Tohru intervened, trying to diffuse the issue.

Yuki: "Oh, you're right. I'll have to deal with the pervert another time, then…"

Shooting a glare at Shigure, Yuki finished grabbing a few things and then said goodbye, walking out of the room. A few moments later the front door could be heard closing.

Shigure: "Well, wasn't that excit-"

Kyo: "Don't even THINK that you are off the hook… I. Am. Still. Here."

There was silence for a moment and Tohru looked from one to the other slowly.

Shigure: "… Well then! So, Taren, you are planning on going to school?"

Taren: "A-ah… I guess. I'll just take it a bit slower."

Kyo: "Hey! Don't just ignore me!"

He stood up, trying to learn across the table and get into Shigure's face. Tohru stood up a bit, also leaning in to try and get Kyo to calm down.

Tohru: "Ky-kyo, why don't we, um… Ya! Why don't we go get ready? It'll be time to leave soon."

Carefully touching his arm, Tohru smiled sweetly. Kyo blinked a couple times, and then blushed a bit and leaned away from Shigure.

Kyo: "Ya… I guess…"

Urging him on, together they left the room.

Taren: "Oh, guess I should get going too. See you later, Shigure!"

Shigure: "Oh, Tohru made a western style meal for breakfast! I haven't had bacon for a while. Yum, yum!"

Guess he wasn't listening anymore… Sighing, I excused myself silently, leaving him chewing on a piece of bacon contentedly.


	23. Chapter 23 More Sohmas

**Chapter 23. More Sohmas.**

It seems like silence is an aspect of living with everyone that I would have to get used to. The three of us walked to school without speaking at all, though I'm not sure why. Kyo seemed to be brooding over something, and Tohru was a bit busy just watching him with a worried look on her face. That left me to watch both of them and to decipher how they both actually felt about one another.

Unfortunately nothing that I "gleaned" from experience was concrete, and I had no way of knowing for sure just how intimate they both were. From what I saw they both seemed to be at least oblivious to the fact that the other party was as interested as they each probably were. Could some people be as airheaded when it came to love as them? Then again, maybe I was too…

Fortunately we made it to school in one piece, and I didn't feel any worse than just the small headache that accompanied the bruising. It seemed like a pretty nice day, the sun was out and there just a few small clouds floating lazily along in the sky. Together us three walked into our classroom, where there were but a few people currently.

Uo: "Yo! Tohru! Good mornin'!"

Hana: "Yes, a good morning indeed."

Uo and Hana popped up right behind us, making both me and Kyo jump. Tohru seemed unaffected, and greeted them both as well. Was she just used to it by now, or did me and Kyo just suck when it came to people coming up behind us.

Kyo: "Oh, it's you, Yankee."

Uo: "Nice to see you, too, Kyon."

Kyo: "I told you, stop calling me that!"

Both of them went to squabbling, leaving Hana and Tohru to smile and watch. At least, I THINK Hana was smiling, but it was hard to tell… I was unsure what if I should say hi to them or not, since we didn't really know each other at all pretty much. Uo had called Kyo "Kyon" right? So they had given him a nickname, interesting. I wonder if it was just her, or if others called him that too.

?: "Mornin', Kyon."

Well, guess that answers that question. But, who said that? Turning around, a guy who looked a little younger was standing there. Wow, he had his ears pierced and was wearing a punk-like style of our school uniform... Looking up at him, I also realized that his hair was black AND white, what the heck?

Kyo: "Stop calling me that, Haru! Otherwise I'll pummel ya!"

Haru was his name, huh? I wonder who he was, exactly…

Uo: "You're so feisty today, Kyon! Aaaaaghh! Makes me want to give you a noogie!"

She did too, and the whole time he was yelling for her to quit it. But Uo had him in a headlock as she was leaning over a desk, so he couldn't really escape. Or so I thought, but a few moments later before I knew it suddenly he managed to shove his way out of it, skipping backwards a bit with his momentum.

?: "Wow, everyone's so energetic today! Isn't that just great?!"

A small kid appeared from behind Haru in the doorway, pushing his way into the room. The first thing I realized was that he was wearing the girls' uniform instead of the guys', and he had really blonde hair that was rather long and curly.

Tohru: "Oh, Momiji! It's so good to see you!"

Geez, I was just meeting all sorts of new people today, wasn't I?

Momiji: "Hey, Tohru! Tohru, guess what? Guess what I did over the break!"

Prancing up to her happily, Momiji began to relate an obviously fictitious story of his extremely eventful break.

Momiji: "And then! And then! Hatori took me to a candy store, and it was like SUUUUPPEERR FULL of all of these different types of candy. There was sooo many, and I had such a hard time choosing what I wanted! And then, and then! I went to-"

Kyo: "Dammit! Why do you always have to have such an annoying voice?! Just shut up already!"

Kyo yelled, beginning to give Momiji a noogie just as Uo had done to him earlier.

Momiji: "W-wah! Kyo's hurting me, Kyo's hurting me! Waaahhh!"

Geez, how old was this kid? Actually, was he even in high school? Now that I thought about it, he seemed pretty young still. But, why would he be here if he didn't come here, right? Still… He seemed so strange so far. Then again, the other kid had black and white hair and wore a punk-ish outfit… The people I was now surrounding myself with seemed to be very strange indeed…

Sensei: "Alright, alright! Everyone back to your own classes! Seriously, you are all way too hyped up this morning!"

Our teacher walked into the room, pushing her way through everyone.

Sensei: "You Sohma kids are taking over the whole freaking school. At this rate there won't be anyone else left but all of you kids."

So were these other two also Sohma's then? If they were, then could one or both of them be zodiac members, too? The prospect made me excited, and I took a step forward. Tohru seemed to realize that I was there at that point.

Tohru: "Oh, I'm sorry. Taren, this is Momiji and Hatsuharu Sohma. Guys, this is Taren Skie, he came to our school last Friday."

Momiji stopped whining about Kyo and instead took a look at me. Haru, or Hatsuharu as Tohru had called him, also look over, but he looked very indifferent about everything going on.

Momiji: "Ooohh, you're THE Taren, right?! Hatori told me all about you! You seem to get into troublesome situations a lot, right?"

Geh… Was that how I was known throughout their family now? How embarrassing….

Taren: "Yeah, I, um, I guess…?"

For a moment Momiji just stared at me with sparkling eyes, but then we were interrupted again by the bell this time.

Momiji: "Uh-oh, looks like we gotta get going! We'll see you during lunch, Tohru!"

Scampering off, Momiji was followed by Haru who just continued on in his own pace. So, an extremely energetic little kid and a punk type one who seemed to be extremely indifferent to everything… How interesting! Everyone began sitting down, so I took my seat back at my desk.

Uo: "Keh, class time, huh? How unfortunate…"

Hana: "Yes, unfortunate indeed. We will talk again at lunch."

They both walked over towards the windows and the back. Wait, were they in our class? So it seemed, as they both sat down at separate desks over in that area. Huh, I guess I just had missed them when I had looked in the other day. Or they sluffed class or something… Well they didn't seem like the type that DIDN'T do that.


	24. Chapter 24 Nurse's office

**Chapter 24. Nurse's office.**

Classes weren't too bad, but the constant looking up and down gave me a few problems at times. One time I had to put my head down onto my desk in order to stop feeling bad, and when I looked back up a few minutes later Kyo was looking over at me.

Kyo: "Are you… ok?"

He whispered, and I gave him a thumbs up sign. That seemed to help him out with whatever he was feeling as he didn't really look over or ask me if I was alright after that. Finally lunch began, and I sighed contentedly.

Taren: "Maybe getting up and moving around a bit will help me out with all of this…"

Hopefully it would, but at least the fresh air would be nice too.

?: "Hey, your name is Taren, right? What did you do over the break?"

A girl walked up to me, someone I hadn't met quite yet.

?: "Ya, what did you do over the break?"

Yet another person…

?: "No fair, I want to talk to him, too!"

Huh?! What was going on? Soon enough I had at least five or six people around me, both guys and girls. All of them began asking me questions and bickering about who I would answer first.

Taren: "We-well, you see-"

I tried to start, but all of them just cut me off with more questions and such. Wow, why were they all barraging me with questions? Oh, that's right, it was probably because I was new and had only been here one day before the break… But, at this rate I wouldn't be able to get out and eat lunch with everyone…!

?: "Hey, come eat lunch with me!"  
?: "Eh, no fair! He should eat with me!"

Woah, woah, woah… Seriously? But, I didn't want to eat with any of them! I mean, no offense, but I didn't even know them at all, and I had already started getting along with Kyo and everyone else! However, I saw no way to get out of the situation.

?: "C'mon Taren, let's go eat over here!"

One of the people grabbed my arm, pulling me up out of the seat. Ugghh… that didn't feel too good… Someone else grabbed my arm too, pulling me their way. Really? Was this a tug of war? How old were these kids, like 7? I tried to speak up and ask them to stop, but I couldn't get any words out through the bile feeling in my throat.

Kyo: "Oi! Stop pestering him, he ain't feeling wel!"

Kyo grabbed my shirt, pulling out from the group of kids. I collided with him, trying to catch my breath and clear my head.

?: "Eehh? You just want him for yourself!"

Kyo: "St-stupid! Of course not! He seriously hasn't been feeling well!"

?: "Oh, and how would YOU know that?"

Kyo: "W-well, um…"

?: "Ya, ya, how WOULD you know that?"

Well, at least they had stopped swamping me with all of the school drama. However I was still preoccupied with trying to breathe regularly and was soon unable to keep standing. It felt like all of my blood had rushed to my head, everything began to feel very warm and uncomfortable. Sliding down onto the floor, our classmates all went quiet, whispering to each other on why I would be on the floor.

Kyo: "Ok, that's it; I'm taking you to the nurse's office. C'mon, get up."

Picking me up pretty much by himself with no help from me, Kyo began dragging me out of the room. The movement didn't help with how I was feeling, but I knew that if I had stayed in that room then who knows what could have happened to disrupt how I felt.

Taren: "Th-thanks… I can try and walk on my own, though."

I said, trying to stand up straight and walk. Nope, not happening anytime soon my body said, so I partially collapsed again.

Kyo: "You should have just stayed home. Then I wouldn't have to go through all of this!"

I chuckled a bit, trying to ease his discomfort.

Kyo: "AH! Th-that's not what I meant to say… Just, don't push yourself like this, idiot…"

Taren: "Oh, speaking of pushing yourself, are you feeling better? I mean, at the dojo Shishou said that you were having trouble breathing. So I thought, maybe-"

Aw crap, should I just have brought up the dojo? He hadn't been in a good mood at the time, so maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it yet… Oh well, I guess the cat was out of the bag now. At least un-literally, with Kyo being a cat and all. Animal jokes were hard to do with this family; usually they just ended up confusing anybody involved…

Taren: "Anyways, where are we going?"

I asked, changing the topic since Kyo looked a bit uncomfortable.

Kyo: "To the nurse's office, duh!"

Taren: "Wait, we aren't going to eat lunch with everyone? Why not?"  
Kyo: "It's because you can't even stand up on your own, so why would I just take you up to eat lunch when you need to rest?!"

Taren: "Really, though, I'm fine! I just need to clear my head and relax, after that I'll be fine! See? I'm getting better already!"  
I tried to stand all the way up on my own, and for a few moments it actually worked, but then that same heat on my head started coming again.

Taren: "Ugh…"

I moaned, leaning halfway back down again.

Kyo: "Uh-huh, I thought so. Come on, I'm taking you to the nurse's office."

We traversed the hallways down to the nurse's office, and people kept stopping and staring at us the whole way. How awkward… I hated it when people stared at me like that; I preferred to just be in the shadows and not the center of attention. Or in any kind of obvious attention for that matter, it always made me feel anxious and out of place.

The nurse ushered us both us, asking what was wrong as soon as we got there. As Kyo helped me sit on a bed, he let her know.

Kyo: "He hit his head yesterday, our doctor told him he may be nauseous for a while, but he insisted on coming to school this morning despite protests."

Huh? What protests?

Nurse: "Oh, I see. Well, I'll see what I can do about this. Maybe we can help get you back up on your feet before the end of lunch."

She pulled out her equipment and examined me kind of similar to how Hatori had done so, but was much more thorough.

Nurse: "It looks like what you said, a decently bad hit to the head. It doesn't seem bad enough for bandages or anything, but I can see why you might feel nauseous. It's probably due to your orientation being off right now, a hit like this could do that to you for a while."

Walking over to a cabinet, she moved some bottles around until seemingly satisfied with the one she found. Next she obtained a cup and filled it with water from a nearby sink, and then came back with the cup and a few small pills from the bottle.

Nurse: "These should help out, but just don't overdo it. If you start feeling bad again and it doesn't stop with a good breather, please come back here to rest. Okay?"

I nodded like an obedient little boy and took the pills when offered them. She looked over at Kyo, opening her mouth to speak.

Nurse: "He should feel better in a few minutes, you're welcome to leave. He should be able to walk around on his own just fine once the pills dissolve."

Kyo: "Ah, ok… Um, I think I'll just wait for a bit. Nothing else I need to do anyways…"

Smiling, she just nodded a bit and then walked back over to her office, closing the door once inside. So that's what school nurses were like? Huh, I had never had to go to one before. Usually when I felt sick I would just stay home, but I had seriously thought this morning that everything would be fine.


	25. Chapter 25 A special event upcoming

**Chapter 25. A special event upcoming. **

Sure enough a few minutes later I felt fine so Kyo and me trudged up to the roof, taking it a bit slower. That also meant it took us like 10 minutes to finally get up there, as he wouldn't let me move too fast up the stairs. Funny, huh? The person I would probably least expect to be all motherly towards me ended up getting angry when I ran up the stairs too fast.

Finally we reached the roof though, and found that everyone else was still there. Even Uo, Hana, and both Momiji and Hatsuharu were there just lazing around. From what I could tell it was relatively quiet, I suppose not having Kyo around to harass you and be harassed in turn tends to quiet things down.

Tohru: "Oh, there you both are! Did something happen? I heard that you guys went to the nurse's office."

Taren: "Ah, it's fine, I just got a little light headed, don't worry about it."

Tohru: "Are you not feeling well? Oh, that's right, you hurt your head yesterday. You sure you don't want to go home early or something?"

Taren: "Even if I did, I'd still be going back alone, so it's both safer and more efficient to just finish out the day."

Uo: "Did something happen over the break? You guys all seem suddenly close, after all."

Tohru: "Oh-oh… Do we? We-well, you see, Taren's, um… Well, he's…"

Yuki: "He's staying at our house for now."

Uo: "Oh, I see, he's staying at… EH?!"

She exclaimed, jumping up.

Uo: "How the heck did THAT happen?!"

Hana: "Yes, I'm wondering about that, as well…"

Tohru: "Yo-you see, um…"

Yuki: "His sister went somewhere else for now to do a concert, so Shigure simply asked him to stay with us."

Yuki sure did have a very concise way of explaining thing, didn't he?

Hana: "You don't say…"

Uo: "You had a sister? Actually, how come you didn't just stay with your parents?"

Oh… maybe we shouldn't have begun this conversation, after all…

Kyo: "It's because his parents are dead, so he had nowhere else to go."

Tohru: "Ky-kyo, don't say it like that…"

Yuki: "Stupid cat, think before you say things. Isn't that a little too harshly put?"

Kyo didn't seem to think it was a problem, and I didn't totally mind either since it was the truth, but it was strange to have someone say it as fact fully as that.

Taren: "It's fine, it's fine. It's the truth after all, right?"

Kyo: "Ya, so stop getting all up on my case for it."

Uo: "Oh, bring it on punk, you need an attitude adjustment!"

Hopping up, she began chasing Kyo down across the entire rooftop with the latter running away as they both spewed out insults to one another.

Tohru: "Well, Taren, why don't you sit down and eat with us? Lunch is halfway over almost, and I prepared your food this morning."

Sidling past the tumultuous Kyo and Uo, I sat down near Tohru and Yuki. Tohru slid a container over to me which was filled with various foods. Mainly it was rice, but it also had some chicken and veggies too. Wow, I had never really had lunch like this before…

Yuki: "Well, I suppose now is as good a time as ever to excuse myself."

Tohru: "Student Council stuff again?"

Yuki: "Kinda, we're just formulating the plans for the upcoming culture festival."

Taren: "Oh, you guys have your culture fest this early in the year? My other school had it around spring time."

Yuki: "Yep, it's planned for November 3rd a few weeks from now. It's still relatively far away, but we feel like we should get everything started early."

Taren: "It's on… November 3rd?"

Yuki: "Ya, why?"

Taren: "Oh, it's… nothing… I may not be here that day, but I'll have to see when it comes closer."

Tohru: "Did you have something planned for that day already? Is it important?"

Taren: "Well, yeah… It's the anniversary of my parents' death, so…"

Everyone besides Kyo and Uo, who were still playing around, all went quiet. Well, then again Hana was always quiet, and Hatsuharu seemed relatively calm as well.

Momiji: "Wow, bad luck, huh? That's too bad that you won't be there, I'm sure it would be even more fun if you were."

Momiji intervened, leaning forward to emphasize his statement. Was this his way of trying to cheer me up or something?

Taren: "Ya… Sorry if I'm not there to help out that day."

Tohru shook her head.

Tohru: "No, that's fine; something that important shouldn't have the culture fest take precedence over it. I'm sure the class won't mind at all."

Still, I didn't even know if I was going to visit their grave or not on that day. Since Rachel was out of town and whatnot, and the grave itself was also in the other town, then I wouldn't be able to go on my own. Even if Rachel came back, we still might not have the time or resources to go on a little excursion like that. So realistically I wouldn't be leaving, but we might have to just wait and see how it all turns out after all.

Besides for a few small quarrels, lunch proceeded calmly. Momiji, Kyo, and Uo's personalities all helped to make the environment a happier and livelier place so none of us really dwelled on this new revelation. Even I found myself forgetting about those unhappy feelings after a while, even if they sometimes threatened to drag me back into a stupor as I thought about them. I always had to be careful not to think about those types of things, otherwise I couldn't get them out of my head.

Tohru: "Still feeling alright, Taren?"

Tohru asked me as we all walked back down to class.

Taren: "Ya, I'm still feeling good. Hopefully by tomorrow all of the headaches and motion sickness will be gone though."

She agreed, and partway to our class Momiji and Hatsuharu both left to go back to their own elsewhere.

Taren: "What year are those two?"

Tohru: "They are a year below us. Oh yeah, didn't we tell you about them earlier last week? Hatsuharu is the one who has the split personality at times, and he's also the cow."

Oh, I did recall something like that from a while back. It was a bit hazy though. Guess that's what happens when you get so much drama and change in your life within a week or so. We all sat back down into the noisy classroom, and I warily looked around so as to avoid any further ambushes from classmates. Maybe in another couple of days they would all start treating me the same as everyone else so I could have some peace of mind…


	26. Chapter 26 Plans for November 3rd

**Hey everyone, sorry that i've been gone for a loong time again... Been busy with school and various other life things. Ill try to update this story again. I really want to finish it, and i know where i want to take it now. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, ill try to keep writing more up, at least one weekly, hopefully more. :)**

**Chapter 26. Plans for November 3rd.**

Whew, classes were over! Yuki stayed after school to do more stuff with the Student Council, so me, Tohru and Kyo all walked home together. I suppose in some ways the silence we all endured was nice, as it gave everyone time to think and stuff. Still, that also made it incredibly awkward to start up any conversation at all. Should I even try to begin some form of talk? With this atmosphere that might be impossible, it would most likely just fall flat after just a few responses.

There had to be SOMETHING they talked about usually. Could it be that ever since I came here that was just when everything got this way? Maybe I still was considered an outsider or something like that so they didn't feel comfortable around me like they would have been if alone with one another. Or I could just be over thinking this, I couldn't know for sure sadly.

At least, not for the time being with things being as they were. It would be nice to reach a point where I could enthusiastically say that I knew everyone well and fit in. That may take a while though since this family seemed to have a lot of secrets and also wasn't geared towards sharing them or even being used to having them known. Tohru fits in just fine, or so it seems, so maybe I could get a few pointers from her? I'd have to ask her later if there was anything I could do better to make it easier for us all.

I also needed to call Rachel tonight, if that was even possible. We needed to talk about the upcoming day mentioned earlier, but I didn't have her number memorized. I wasn't expecting her to leave like this, so I never had asked for it. Looking back I should have. Perhaps Shigure had it, or maybe his phone would have a call log? But with that idea came the problem of trying to remember when she called so I didn't call the wrong person, haha…

As we got home, I asked Shigure if I could borrow his phone. Scrolling through the list to the day a week or so ago when I last called Rachel, I finally found a number that seemed like it could be hers. Anxiously, I called it. Hopefully it wasn't the wrong number, right? Oh well, I'd find out soon enough.

Rachel: "Hello?"

Taren: "R-Rachel?"

I asked timidly. It sounded like her, but you never know. Sometimes it just happened like that?

Rachel: "Taren? I never really expected you to call me. Is everything alright?"

Whew, so it WAS her. That was a huge relief.

Taren: "Yeah, everything's fine! I just kind of realized something today. How is your tour going? Are you doing well?"

Rachel: "More or less. There have been some tiny rough patches, but it has been great to us so far. Why..."

Taren: "Well, it's just... You see, I heard today in school that there's a culture fest coming up soon-ish. But... Well, it's on November 3rd. Rachel, were you... planning on coming home or anything for then? N-not that I want you to call off the tour! I just wasn't sure if we wanted to, you know, visit... them..."

Rachel:"Oh... Well, I honestly hadn't thought about that... I'm sorry, Taren. I don't know why I never did, but now that I have... Well, I'm honestly not too sure about that at all. I'd love to come home, and together we could go back to the graves, but... Work is... I'm not sure. I'm sorry."

Taren: "No, no! It's alright. I just didn't know if you had planned anything out beforehand, so I thought that I would ask just in case. But for now, it seems as if nothing will be going on...?"

Rachel: "Ya, looks that way for now. I'll check around on my end and just see what, if anything, can be done. Sorry again, Taren."

Around then some noise could be heard in the background. Someone seemed to be talking loud, and some sort of music was beginning to play.

Rachel: "Oh, Taren! I almost forgot! Nice timing on your part! Hurry, turn on your TV to whatever your music channel is. I've got a surprise! Anyways, gotta go, sorry! Bye!"

She hung up, leaving me to sit there dazed. Well, no plans were in place for November 3rd, so as of now I could help out with the festival. That was good... wasn't it? Oh! Crap! Get to the TV, that's what Rachel wanted me to do, right? I ran into the living room, but unfortunately Kyo was sitting there flipping through the channels slowly.

Taren: "Uh, um, Kyo! C-can I... borrow the remote for a sec?"

Kyo: "Huh?"

He asked, gazing my way off in thought. No time to explain, at least I didn't think, so I just did what came to my mind first... I grabbed the remote from his hands.

Kyo: "Hey! Watch it! I was using that!"

Taren: "Sorry, sorry! Just give me a bit."

Hurriedly flipping around through the TV guide, I found that the "music channel" Rachel probably meant was on 87. Pressing those two numbers on the remote, suddenly loud noise was blaring from the speakers.

Kyo: "WHAT THE HELL!"

Jerking over, he slammed the knob on the speakers the other direction, and the volume went waaayy down.

Taren: "Sorry, I didn't know that it was on so-"

I stopped mid-sentence, captivated by what I realized was on the channel. Was that... Rachel?! Sure enough, she was standing right there on the screen in the middle of a stage, behind her was the rest of the girls and in front, from what could be seen, were a bunch of screaming fans.

Tohru: "Um, what was that noise just now?"

Tohru wandered in, followed by Yuki and a moment later Shigure as well. I was too busy trying to pick my jaw up off the ground to really notice them though. As I watched Rachel grabbed the mike in front of her and said something, though it couldn't be heard over the other noises. Slowly the crowd quieted down though, and she started again.

Rachel: "This is a little different than what we've done before, but um..."

Turning, she glanced back at the band, who all gave her a nod.

Rachel: "Well, I'd like to dedicate this song to someone. My little brother, Taren Skie. I hope you are watching."

Even a couple hours later, I was still blown away by what I had seen. And heard, I guess. Rachel called after the concert was over. All of us at the house had watched the entire thing, at least starting from the point that we actually found out about it. Tohru was all excited about a huge majority of things, including how Rachel had dedicated their newest song to me, and also how she had actually been on TV. Shigure joined in with her, teasing me about it, and Yuki congratulated me about it all. I don't really get why he did that to me, but oh well... Kyo was kind of peeved that I had taken the remote from him like that still, but let it drop after a bit as everything sank into his head.

Rachel: "Ok, so I have another surprise for you. I talked to my manager about potentially, maybe, possibly, coming home on the day we talked about before. Well, you see, it turned out that he had actually just been planning a way for us to take a short break. Like a breather. When I told him the news, he was all for having us come back to the city and spending time here. For about three or so days. It's not long, but we still will have a chance to be together.

Taren: "That's great!"

Rachel: "Yep! Just, one question , Taren. Do you... want to do anything special on that day?"

For a moment we both remained quiet. She was awaiting my answer, but I didn't know what type I should give.

Taren: "... I..."

Rachel: "... I see. It's fine, I'm sorry that I asked. It still must be hard for you, and I can see why."

Me and Rachel chatted for a while longer after that, but eventually she was called away again, probably to finish packing for the night or something. That night, I laid in bed and thought about the day. I never had expected it all to turn out like this, not at all. Especially a year or more ago, when the accident happened and we decided to move. Still, I was glad it all had. But that last question she asked me brought turmoil into my mind each time I considered to even think about it. Did I? Did I want to do something "special" on that day? I mean... After all, it was... My birthday.


	27. Chapter 27 Invitation for a visitation

**Chapter 27. Invitation for a visitation.**

The days began to wear on, each one blurring into the next. For a while after the plans were "set in stone" with Rachel, I still kept wondering about my birthday. Kept thinking back to a year or so ago, when my life was annihilated, at least in the sense of what it had been before my parents died. At times I would begin to feel down, and discouraged about my future, but at those times Tohru and everyone else always seemed to be there, reminding me of the now. Of what I could and should do to make each day a brighter place.

My class went on a field trip a little while after things started to settle down.. Normally I would have gone, but basically the "submission date" for that had already passed. Our teacher said that she could try to pull some strings, but I assured everyone that I didn't mind. I mean, sure, it would have been fun to go with everyone, but that type of thing wasn't my style. I preferred to go with friends and family on trips like that, not our entire class. Normally in the past I would have sat it out anyways.

Eventually we all restored Shigure's "study" room from the nuclear wasteland it was into a room in which I could live. I still felt bad that I had taken it, but everything turned out alright. Kyo seemed happy that I was out of his room, and at least from that point on I wouldn't be constantly hounding him each night and mourning.

While the class was away on the trip, I got a call from Rachel as she solidified the plans with everything going on. She was not definitely coming home with her gang, and from the sounds of it they would most likely come to the Culture Festival to have a good time. Oddly, I even received a call from an unexpected someone at that same time - Kyo's father, Kazuma Sohma.

Kazuma: "I know this is rather odd, but if you don't terribly mind, would you like to come visit me tomorrow?"

He had asked, and I graciously accepted. I mean, why wouldn't I? Though I did wonder what in the world he would want me over for. But nonetheless I went over the next day, the second day everyone was gone for the trip. They would be coming home in another day if I remembered correctly. I didn't really pay attention during the class discussions about the trip since it didn't concern me. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing, though...

Shigure: "Here's a map that I drew, though I don't know how well it'll help you out. I heard from Hatori that Akito and you got lost on that day a while ago, when you and him went out into the city without anyone knowing."

Taren: "Hey, that wasn't my fault! It's not like I was raised in this city..."

Shigure: "Ah haha, I know, I know. I was just pestering you. Any-who, good luck with your journey!"

Really, I could never tell what that guy was thinking. But, overall, I don't think Shigure is a... "bad" person. So, as I wandered through town using the somewhat-useful map that he had made for me, guess what ended up happening? Yeah... I got lost. Again.

Taren: "I know I'm lost, but why does this area seem so familiar..."

I was standing on a corner, something in my heard screaming Déjà Vu at me based on the scenery around me. What was it...

Kagura: "Oh, aren't you... Taren, right?"

Turning, I had an immediate flashback of a few weeks ago and the massively painful head injury I had gotten from the person standing right in front of me. Right there, in the same spot she was before, was Kagura. I honestly wasn't sure how well this would turn out, but hopefully I wouldn't be knocked out again.

Taren: "O-oh, um, hi. Y-you're... Kagura, right? It's... good to see you?"

I said uncertainly. Her personality still scared me, the way that she could switch from that evil mentality to a "care-free" school-girl version of herself.

Kagura: "Yeah! I'm glad you remembered! Then again, not many would forget what I did to you... Geez, I'm sorry again."

Taren: "Oh, no, it's fine. Looking back now, I think I can understand why you did that. I mean, normally it wouldn't have been someone who knew about the curse that you'd bump into. At the same time though... No offense, but you took some pretty drastic measures."

Kagura: "Yeah... Such is how I work, I guess. Anyways, what are you doing around here? Are you lost?"

Geh, nailed it on the first try. Curse you, world! Why did I have to be so scatter-brained and bad with maps?!

Kagura: "Oh, a map? Aha, you are headed to Shihan's place?! That's just right over this way not too far!"

Shihan? Is that what she called Kazuma? One way or the other, she seemed to know where to go, so I followed as she lead the way.

Kagura: "Who drew this map, anyway?"

Taren: "Oh, that would be Shigure."

Kagura: "Figures. He had you going in the wrong direction! Oh Shigure! That guy SERIOUSLY needs to be taught a lesson!"

She crumpled the ball up, pressuring it as if it was a stress ball. This didn't seem good, her face looked pretty scary right now... I kept a decent distance from her, even more than was needful since she was a zodiac. You can never be too careful, right?

Kagura: "Here we are!"

Taren: "Ar-are you sure? This isn't the same place as last time, didn't he live at the dojo...?"

Kagura: "Oh, no. It kind of looks like a house, but it isn't. He lives separate from it right here."

Well, that was nice to know.

Taren: "Oh, I see. Well, thank you for helping me."

Kagura: "No problem, I'll see you around!"

Smiling pleasantly, she scurried off to her own destination. Hm, maybe I had just gotten a bad conception of her. I mean, she did have the violent side, but at the same time... She seemed pretty... Nice? Turning back to my goal, I walked up to the front door and gently knocked a few times. A little later someone opened the door, but it wasn't Kazuma.

?: "May I help you?"

Taren: "Oh, um, well, maybe I have the wrong place..."

?: "Oh, wait, are you Taren? You are, right? Come on in, Shishou is waiting for you!"

Or maybe I didn't have the wrong place. Quietly I slipped past him and inside the house.

Kazuma: Kunimitsu, is there someone at the door? Ah, Taren, it's good to see you. Please, come on in."

So this guy's name was Kunimitsu, huh? That was nice to know. I'm glad I had the right house. Silently me and Kazuma moved into his home, and I was directed into a living room.

Kazuma: "Thanks you for coming, I know that it was probably odd to have received such a request from a stranger. Please, sit down."

We both sat across from each other, and for a moment he just analyzed me. Had I done something wrong? Maybe I offended Kyo and Kyo complained to Kazuma or something. Kyo didn't catch me as the type to do something like that, but I honestly still didn't really know him. Ope! There I go, judging people without understanding the situation. I don't know why I had thought Kyo had done anything.

Kazuma: "You must be wondering why I asked you to come over. In all honesty I would have asked sooner, but I only recently returned from a small trip. Anyways, I suppose I should just cut to the chase. Taren, when you were last here, after you had left if I remember correctly, Tohru related a story to me. She told me that, a few nights beforehand, you and Kyo had a horrible accident."

Oh, was he talking about... The time that we almost drowned? I hadn't thought about that for a long time. Or about Kyo's... Other form.

Kazuma: "If you wouldn't mind, could you relate it to me as well? That is, if it isn't too hard of a memory to do so."

Taren: "No, it's fine... Sure."

I told him all about that night, the way that Akito had demanded I know that night and the events following. This time around, as I relived the experience through my memories, some thoughts floated to me. At that time... Why did I dive down to save Kyo? I had told Kyo a long time ago that I wasn't scared, but looking back... I had been, hadn't I? I had never expected something like that, both the threat of death and also that form he had taken. Why did I really dive down to him? Was it because I wanted him to live, or... Because I had been afraid of what would happen if I just left him?

Kazuma: "I see... Taren, you have... Done me a great service. I must thank you for saving Kyo's life, that is something that not many would have done. Especially if he had been transformed like that. Thanks you, Taren. If only there was something I could do for you."

Taren: "N-no, it's all fine. I mean, what I did... Wasn't that great. I just did what... came naturally."

But had I? Honestly? Maybe at the time I had inadvertently gone through a thought process of saving or not saving him, and the repercussions of each. Maybe I just chose the path that would have made me feel better about myself...?

Either way, the rest of the visit was pleasant, but these new thoughts of the past unsettled me. Kazuma was very hospitable, and I left for Shigure's house feeling at least as happy as I had been before going, if not more.


	28. Chapter 28 Preparations for Culture Fest

**Chapter 28. Preparations for the Culture Fest.**

Everyone returned from the trip not too long after, but occasionally I would look at Kyo and re-think of all those things I had dredged up at Kazuma's house. I always had to shove them aside though, otherwise I began thinking of darker things like life and death, and that sort of topic always reminded me of my past. After a while longer the school began to prepare for the festival, which was now just a few weeks away. It's scary how fast things fly by if you are preoccupied with anything else.

Our class was chosen to do a play, and I bet you'll never guess what play it ended up being... Yeah... It was Cinderella. That wasn't the best part, though. The main roles were also all taken from a class vote, and they ended up like this. Hanajima would be playing Cinderella, Yuki was the fairy "guardian," Tohru was the "evil" step-sister, Uotani was a "prince," and last but not least... Kyo was supposed to be prince charming.

Kyo: " NOW WAIT A SECOND!"

Was Kyo's reaction to it, but he got drafted anyways for the role. I couldn't help but to laugh at it all, which made him feel awkward. I didn't get a big role or anything, I was pretty much just one of the extra's for the ballroom scene. Someone in the background dancing or whatever with people. Still, I wanted to try and help out and do my part in it all. I wasn't the type for being up on a stage in front of lots of people, but for this time... I'd try something new. Who knows, maybe it would help distract me from everything else the day would bring back.

We all began to prepare for it, so several days a week most of the class would stay after to try and practice their lines or anything else that needed doing. Since I didn't have any I just hung around everyone else. And by everyone else I mean Tohru, Hanajima, and Uotani. Kyo was off sulking usually somewhere else, probably embarrassed about having to do this at all. Meanwhile Yuki was busy with student council stuff and usually not around to do much.

One day we were all just hanging around practicing when something unexpected happened. A really tall guy with really long white hair burst into the classroom and said something about lost sheep. Or was it lambs?

Ayame: "Ayame has arrived!"

Well, I suppose that answers the question about his name. But who was he?

Ayame: "Time is money boys and girls, so line up and tell me everything! Especially your measurements."

Yuki: " Wow, nii-san really came."

Everyone: "EH?!"

Th-this guy was... Yuki's older brother?! Wait, hold up, could that mean that he may be a member of the zodiac? Possibly? Probably not. Now that I actually could stop and look at them both, though, they did look rather alike. But Ayame was... very energetic. In some ways that was good, but in others... It was overwhelming. He had brought someone else with him as well, a girl wearing glasses with her hair up and in a maid outfit.

From that point on the day was intriguing. Ayame had us all measured for clothes that, from what I was told by Tohru and the others, he would be making himself. Wasn't that pretty expensive? Eventually it was my turn to talk to him, so I went to the back of the room where his little "station" was located. It was somewhat deserted despite the small room, just so people could have some form of privacy I guess.

Ayame: "Well now, who do we have here?"

Taren: "Uh, um, my name is Taren... Taren Skie."

Ayame: "Hm? Why does that name sound familiar... I feel like I've heard it somewhere... Oh! I remember! Tori-san once mentioned a Taren Skie who had gotten involved with everything in our family. That wouldn't be you, would it?"

"Tori-san?" Could he be talking about Hatori? I had never heard anyone call him that before.

Taren: "We-well... Yeah. That's me."

Ayame: "Oh, I see! Well, welcome aboard the drama! Ah hahaha!"

Yep, he was very high-spirited alright. Casually he took my measurements while relating some "funny" experiences he, Shigure, and Hatori all had as kids. I didn't really understand anything he said though, it all seemed to be terms and mumbo-jumbo that he casually spewed around out of order and very quickly. I couldn't keep up that well.

Ayame: "Ah, yes, those were the good days. Now then, one last things before I cut you lose."

He leaned in close to me, making me lean back a bit.

Ayame: "I'm sure you have been told this, but... The secret that you have found out about a special someone is, to be honest, VERY secretive. A very limited number of people know about it, and I mean VERY. Please do be careful with any information that pertains to said person, yes?"

Taren: "Y-yes sir!"

I said automatically. So, Ayame knew of Akito and the... interesting phenomenon that surrounded her-him! I meant him. I wonder how many other people know, if it's such a well kept secret even among a family as secretive as the Sohma's. Could I be the only one to know outside of the family? I really had gotten involved with everything very fast, so maybe it made a lot of people anxious.

Ayame: "Also, just to let you know, I am the snake!"

Ayame said semi-loudly after letting me go. Some of the class looked over at him like he was weird, while anyone who knew what he spoke off looked a little anxious. It was a wonder how he could be so  
"kingly" like this while also being cursed, but how nice to have met another member of the zodiac! How many did that make, now? 7 or so?

After that event the days began to blur a little more again, as we all kept about the same schedule each week. Soon enough, the Culture Fest was only a week away. But, it wasn't the fest that I was most worried about.


	29. Chapter 29 Culture Fest

**Chapter 29. Culture Fest.**

_And so it begins..._

It was finally here! The long awaited day of the Culture Festival. The school ground were hustling and bustling with all sorts of people, and I myself was very nervous about what today could bring with it. Rachel and the gang would be coming in the next couple of hours or so, according to herself. She had called the night before, alerting me of their plans to show up around that time. And also to say that they had made it to their hotel in the town somewhere.

Right now we were preparing for the play that was shortly ahead of us, Rachel should make it in time to see it. That in itself was enough to throw my nerves out of whack, but I somehow managed to keep myself in check. Luckily most of the work was done, so we were all let out to go rummage through all the stands and areas. Hanajima was insisting on taste-testing all the food stands, so she and Uo headed off on their own.

Meanwhile me, Kyo, and Tohru were just twiddling our thumbs. I knew that I was the third wheel in this situation, but I couldn't find any good way to excuse myself. Kyo seemed to know this too, and was giving me somewhat of a cold shoulder. Not that he was mad or anything, we actually had become at least decent friends. But, I'm sure he wanted this time to spend with Tohru, whether he thought I knew or not.

Taren: "Oh, hey, look! That's a pretty cool stand, if you don't mind I'm going to go check it out!"

I said, pointing towards a DJ looking area on part of the field.

Tohru: "N-no, that's fine. Go ahead!"

It was kind of unoriginal to excuse myself like that, but hey. It left them alone, right? Phew, at least now the pressure from that atmosphere of lovey-dovey-ness was gone. Those two seriously needed to just admit their feelings. I hadn't been here but a couple months and even I could see through it all. They both seemed to want to be with the other, so what was holding each of them back...?

I ran around for the small amount of time that we had, poking my nose into cool looking areas. The DJ area turned out to actually be just that - someone was mixing up music and letting people listen using headphones. I didn't just because I had no idea who else had used them, but I was able to watch the kid on the console, and it was very interesting.

After a while the other came and found me, letting me know that we only had half an hour until the play. Man, I had lost track of time! Then I remembered, Rachel should be arriving soon, right? We all hurried to the auditorium's back stage just in time as everyone else was as well. It got pretty frantic, some people were missing this or that and had to rummage around through everything else to find it all. Eventually we were all ready, and then it was time for the show to begin.

My heart was pounding hard enough that I'm surprised no one else heard it. But, as I looked out onto the audience from the curtain, I couldn't seem to see Rachel or anyone else there at all, how strange. Maybe I just wasn't seeing them, or maybe they were late. Or lost, possibly. For the meantime I focused on everyone else as they acted. The truth is, while we WERE going to do Cinderella... Some of the roles just didn't fit, and no one wanted to simply recast. So, the writers reconstructed it all around Kyo, Hana, and Tohru as well as everyone else so that it all went more smoothly. The end product was what the class had dubbed "Sorta Cinderella."

Yes, yes, it was kind of strange. But, I mean, wasn't that fun in its own way? Putting a twist on a traditional story? Hanajima wasn't the same Cinderella as normal, instead she was carefree and kind of... arrogant? And while Tohru was supposed to be a "mean" step-sister, she was... Well, kind of like herself. A little caring towards "Cinderella," or Hanajima, which put a new spin of itself onto the play.

It was around the scene where Yuki was showing up as the fairy guardian that it happened. I had been looking around backstage when our teacher burst into the area, scanning the room until she saw me. What was going on? She hurried up to me, finishing up a phone call on her cell phone.

Teacher: "Taren... I'm so sorry to have to be the one to report this, but... Your sister..."

What about my sister?

Teacher: "You see, she and her group, they were... Involved in an accident. She's been taken to this hospital right by us. Taren, you have to hurry there, it doesn't sound like she's... In that great of a condition."

...What? No, that couldn't be right. There's no way Rachel would have gotten involved in an accident, not on today. Not ever. She had to be wrong!

Teacher: "Taren."

She said, snapping me out of my trance.

Teacher: "Go, Taren, go!"

I ran. I even forgot about the outfit I was wearing for the play and just took off. There was no thinking involved, my body just... Ran. At first I didn't even realize I was running, my thoughts were off in the distance denying that the conversation had even happened. In my head I was still on the stage, until I looked up, really looked, and found myself in the middle of the town. Somehow I had even run through the school yard without noticing.

But even then I didn't stop, I simply recollected my thoughts as I kept moving and ran towards the hospital. At least, in that general direction. At some point I stopped and asked a bystander for directions, not even registering that I was doing so or their stare at my strange outfit. Eventually, I made it there.

As I ran in to the front desk, I half expected them to shrug me off when I asked about Rachel Skie. When they simply looked down, looked up, and then directed me to so-and-so place, the panic within me welled even higher. Where was she, where was she? She couldn't be here, not here. There was no way that Rachel could ever be here, they must have had the wrong person.

But in my heart, I knew that wasn't the case. As I hurried through the halls I knew deep down that what I wanted to be true never could have been. A mistake like that never would have been made. But nevertheless, I denied it with my whole being. I wouldn't believe it to be true.

And then there she was, right in front of me. Lying unconscious in a hospital bed, surrounded by people in white clothes. At first I felt a slight touch of relief, as it looked as if she was only sleeping, but then I noticed... I noticed all of the bandages on her head, and down her arms in various places. She was unconscious, lying there in front of all of us. As I watched in a daze, still stubborn to believe what I saw, one of the doctors turned to a nurse.

Doctor: "There's... nothing more we can do. It's just a matter of time now.

I slowly inched my way further into the room, rolling those words over and over again in my mind. Surely they must have meant she was fine, and that she was just resting. Surely she was fine... She had to be, right? I sank into a couch at the end of her bed along the wall. Whether or not the nurses and doctor noticed me or not I don't know, I just sat there. Unable to move or talk, or even think about anything concrete.

My thoughts were... not there. It was just emotions, a light show of things that seemed so far away and very unneeded. Just a haze clouding my view of Rachel and the state she was in. Even that I couldn't register, I simply stared. Stared as if all time was standing still. The nurses and doctor left at some point, but I didn't notice. Some of them even tried to murmur some consoling words, but nothing broke through the ice of sorts that was beginning to form.

It wasn't too long after I had gotten there, at least so it seemed as I looked back, that, all of a sudden, a little monitor by Rachel's bedside, the one you see in movies and shows that beeps up and down in waves, started to get smaller and smaller with its readings. Rachel never stirred, just laid there as the machine decided for her when she was going to die. And then, as the small waves finally stopped and became a long, unending line, a small amount of emotion surged through the distance to my mind, hitting me like a wave.

I breathed sharply once, overcome by the sudden blast of horror, fear, and engulfing loneliness that beat against my paralyzed mind. But then, I hit it back. With whatever strength I had at the time, I hit it back in the face. I pushed it away, farther than it had been before. And with that, I closed the lid on it as well, shutting off those emotions as well as any others I possibly could, lest I be overtaken by any single one of them.

The machine was turned off, and I was quietly ushered out into the hall and then to a lobby where I once again sat onto a couch, numb to all creation. What I did in this state I can never remember, my body simply began to do what was natural, what I had done so many times for so many years for whatever reason. I simply existed, existed in this new grey world that had formed around me.


	30. Chapter 30 Normalities

Hey everyone! Just wanted to say this before i forgot. I believe at some point in the story, or maybe in a comment i made on it or something, i believe i said that i would have Taren and Akito fall in love. However, as these last months went by that thought process changed and i just didn't really think of alerting you. You see, i was reading fruits basket again and realized that, although i like Akito, Shigure was the right person for her. Instead, i'll be going for someone else. I feel like i dont have the right to violate Shigure's feelings, even if he is only fictional.

I've fallen in love with all of the characters, and i think that i want to follow the story as best i can since Natsuki Takaya did a wonderful job finishing it all up anyways. Since most people were engaged happily with someone else by the end, it will be someone who i never thought i would pick. Someone who, as far as the story goes, didn't get together with anyone else. At the time when i thought about who all i could choose, i never really liked this person much. Man, how that has changed. Just as the character once said, i suppose that "once i thought "i like her" it was all over." That may be a huge hint, but oh well. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story, sorry for this large comment, especially at a time where you probably want to get on with the next piece!

**Chapter 30. "Normalities."**

At least I didn't become totally unresponsive to life. I'm glad that, at the time, although all of my feelings had been shut down, I still did what came naturally. I think, in the long run, that is part of what helped me to come out of the state of paralysis, how I kept going to school, eating, listening to others, and everything else "normal" people would do. But in all honesty, I didn't pay particular attention to any of it. Just went with the flow, letting it drag me around.

Kyo: "Hey, have you seen Taren around?"

Kyo asked Tohru after coming back from walking Shishou out of the school.

Tohru: "Actually, no. I haven't, now that I think about it. Where could he have gone?"

Kyo: "I don't know. Mind if I go look for him?"

Tohru: "Sure, that's fine! I'm fine here, so good luck."

So he left her to her own little duties and began wandering aimlessly around the school. Along the way he ran into a few kids from his class and asked them, and they too hadn't seen Taren since during the play.

Classmate: "Yeah, he was supposed to dance with me in that ball scene, but the kid never showed up. I mean, really, where could he have gone? How weird."

He wandered a bit more, asking people here and there that knew Taren. None of them seemed to know where he was.

Classmate: "Oh, hey, I think I saw our teacher talking to him during the play. After that he just ran off, still wearing the costume and everything. I mean, seriously. What could be so important that he would want to wear THAT thing out in public?"

Well there was one lead, and Kyo headed for it. Instead of looking specifically for Taren really instead he eventually found Mayuri-sensei their teacher, she had been patrolling the grounds making sure kids behaved.

Kyo: "Sensei, have you seen Taren around? I can't find him anywhere."

Mayuri: "Oh... That's right, I wasn't able to talk to you or the others during the play. Taren's sister, Rachel, she was involved in an accident. He took off for the hospital nearby to see her."

What? His sister had been in an accident?!

Kyo: "Sensei, if you see Tohru and Yuki, let them know! I gotta go!"

Tohru: "Shigure-san, is everything set for the secret party Rachel was planning?"

Shigure: "Yep, everything's ready! Now we just need you kids here, everyone else has gathered already and we are just hanging out."

You see, Rachel had secretly called the house a few days ago, letting everyone know that today was really Taren's birthday. She wanted to do something special to try and cheer him up that day, so she asked for everyone's cooperation in doing a party. They all eagerly accepted of course.

Tohru: "Who all is there, if I may ask?"

Shigure: "Aya-chan, Hatori, and Hatsuharu. It seems as if Haru didn't want to stay long at the Festival, so he came here instead and is already, well, eating stuff..."

Tohru: "I-I see. Well, I'll try to let everyone else know to head over as soon as they can. I hope Taren likes this, but it's so sad still to think that his parents died on his birthday."

Shigure: "Yes, it really is. Anyways! We'll be waiting~!"

Yuki was still caught up in the photography session that was last-minute. All sorts of people wanted to take a picture with him, it was rather amazing. Yuki seemed to be put-out though. As Tohru went around enjoying the different stands, she found Momiji and let him know the message.

Momiji: "Yeah, I'll definitely be there! You guys put so much planning into this. I'll head over right after I get done with my shift in a bit."  
Tohru: "Great, I'll try to find Taren and then get him home soon. Have fun! I wonder where Kyo went..."

Kyo, meanwhile, was running through the hospital halls in search for Taren. He found him sitting alone in a lobby, gazing into space with a blank look on his face. When he spoke to him, Taren was unresponsive. He looked at Kyo for a moment at one point, but just looked back down.

Kyo: "Hey, excuse me, what condition is Rachel Skie in?"

He asked a passing doctor, unaware of what had happened yet.

Doctor: "Oh, the girl that was recently brought in, right? I'm sorry to say this, but... She died just minutes ago. That's her brother, right? How terrible. You wouldn't know how we could contact the parents, would you?"

Kyo: "Parents...? Both of them are dead, it was... It was just him and his sister."

Doctor: "My word, poor child. It seems as if he has nowhere to go then, which can't be good. Most likely he will be taken to a child orphanage."

Even though the Doctor meant nothing mean with his words, they stung Kyo. An orphanage? But, didn't that mean... Taren would be taken away? That they wouldn't see him again? Looking back over at Taren, who still sat in that cut-off state, Kyo had a burst of impulse. No! They can't take him away! There must be SOMETHING that could be done! That's when he thought of his dad, Kazuma. He had to be able to do something about all of this. There had to be some way to stop it.

With a last glance at Taren, he took off and left the hospital in pursuit of his father. Unlike Taren he knew where to go, so the trip itself wasn't long. Kyo was a good runner. As he reached Shishou's house, he began pounding on the door out of breath. It eventually opened, revealing a surprised Kazuma.

Kazuma: "Kyo? What in the world - is something wrong?"

Kyo: "Shishou, you have to... You have to help! Taren's sister was... Rachel was killed in an accident! Shishou, they're... They're going to take him away, right?! You have to stop it! Isn't there something you can do?!"

Kazuma sat there, dazed. Overcome by the revelation of something so horrid.

Kazuma: "But, what about his parents...?"

Kyo: "They died too, a year ago today. Shishou, please!"

Kazuma: "I-I... But what... Oh. I see. Alright, let's go."

Kyo: "You're... You are going to help?"

Kazuma: "Yes, it's the least I can do. Come, Kyo."

Kyo: "But what are you going to do?"

He asked as they both began walking.

Kazuma: "I can save Taren's future. Kyo... It looks like you are going to most likely have a brother. If everything goes right."

At some point while searching for Kyo, Tohru came across Mayuri-sensei, who told her all that had happened.

Tohru: "But, that can't be... There's no way that... Oh, poor poor Taren, not again."

She looked for Yuki, eager to get him and run for the hospital. Luckily he was finally free from the photo shoot, and when told what had happened they took off together in haste. Tohru knew of the hospital Rachel had most likely been taken to, it must be the one that Isuzu-san was also put in before. Luckily she was right, and they both arrived there to see Taren still sitting in the same spot, in the same manner, unresponsive to most of the world.

Tohru: "Excuse me,"

Tohru asked a doctor when Taren wouldn't respond to her gentle questions.

Tohru: "Do you know what happened to Rachel Skie? She was brought her not too long ago from a car accident."

Doctor: "Oh, yes. Well, you see, a while ago now she... Well, she died. I'm sorry to have to tell you that."

Tohru: "But... that can't be..."

No wonder Taren was like this, she thought. What a horrible thing to happen, especially today of all days. Together she and Yuki sat with him for a while, until eventually they managed to get him to stand and head home.


	31. Chapter 31 A party gone wrong

**Chapter 31. A party gone wrong.**

Kyo and Kazuma arrived just as everyone else was leaving.

Yuki: "Stupid cat, where have you been."

Kyo: "I-I was..."

Kazuma: "He came to get me. There is something I must do, so if you will excuse me. Kyo, why don't you head home with them, I'm sure Taren would like the company."

Kyo: "B-but..."

Kazuma: "It's alright, I will get it all sorted."

Together the four of them left, and Kazuma headed up towards the front desk to get some information.

Kazuma: "Excuse me, sorry to bother you, I just had a quick inquiry..."

Slowly the kids all walked home, everyone deathly silent. Everyone was hoping for some sort of response from Taren, but knew that he most likely couldn't talk or anything just yet. None of them remembered about the surprise awaiting him at the house, otherwise they would have called ahead to get it disbanded. That wasn't the case though, so they all walked into the house unaware in part of what would be happening next.

Tohru: "Why don't I got get some tea started. Taren, why don't you go sit down in the living room."

Quietly I processed her request, and obeyed it without realizing fully what she was asking. Little did I know the horror that awaited me in that room. What normally may have been nice would now be something which threw everything off inside of me. In part, this was also what may have helped me overcome the wall I had constructed around my mind.

Kyo and Yuki both followed me down the hall, and right before I opened the door Tohru suddenly ran from the kitchen, yelling for me to stop. It was too late though, as slow as I was I had still begun to open that door in front of me. Nothing registered at first, but in a few more seconds it would.

Everyone: "Happy Birthday, Taren!"

Most of the visitors yelled. Well, by most I mean Shigure, Momiji, and Ayame. Hatori and Hatsuharu just quietly followed along, neither being ones to be loud. There were streamers hanging from the ceiling and all sorts of colorful decorations lying about. The table was covered in various foods that normally would have made me happy, each being a sort of a favorite. But everything in view had all the wrong affect to me. Or maybe, looking back, it could have been a right one?

At first I didn't really process all of it. Kyo and Yuki both went very rigid, and everyone else besides Tohru all welcomed him home, excited despite the unknown tragedy presented before them. A moment or two later, something began to ache within my chest. As the ache began to grow, a single emotion slipped through that barrier which had been forcefully constructed. Fear.

Before I knew it my chest was hurting horribly, and all I wanted to do was run. Run far away from all of it. Normal kids would have been pleasantly surprised, but all this did to me was cause pain and fear. My legs collapsed under me, and I grabbed my chest out of habit from whenever else it had hurt. Slowly they all went quiet, as each began to realize in their own time that something was wrong.

Kyo: "Taren..."

He quietly spoke, reaching down to try and comfort me. I took one more glance at the room as I sat there on the ground, and before I knew it once again I was up and running. Right out the back door and into the woods. No, today wasn't my birthday. No! A day like this could never be my birthday... Today was just cursed, so very cursed.

Slamming the wall back in place, I was still left with the emotion of fear clouding my head. It drove me farther into the woods, into some distant place where perhaps everything might just stop. Where the world would stop. Where the fear and pain would stop.

For a minute everyone was silent. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru all knew what had happened and why. Everyone else was just severely confused.

Kyo: "Y-you... You idiots! How could you! After everything that happened?!"

He yelled, forgetting that they couldn't have known in his anger.

Yuki: "Stupid cat, how could they have known. It's our fault, we forgot about this. We should have remembered, and phoned ahead beforehand. It's all... our fault."

Gritting his teeth, Kyo slammed a fist against the wall, and then ran over to grab slip his shoes back on.

Tohru: "Kyo, where are you...?"

Kyo: "I'm going to try and find him! You guys stay here!"

He took off out the back door as well, running into the woods after Taren.

Yuki: "I think I'll go too, he could be anywhere out there."

As such Yuki went off into the woods as well after grabbing his own shoes. Everyone else was left dumbfounded until they asked Tohru what was going on. The explanation threw them all off, destroying the "happy" mood that they wanted to create.

Hatori: "Poor child. How terrible a fate."

Momiji: "You mean, his sister... She... Oh no, what did we do?"

Quietly everyone sifted around through their thoughts until the silence was broken by Hatori.

Hatori: "Well, I suppose I should go help to try and find him. The forest is very big, they are going to need help."

Sliding by everyone, he too went out into the forest, followed by a silent Shigure, hurt Momiji, and even Hatsuharu, who didn't seem to be displaying much emotion still. Tohru stayed behind, knowing that she could instead prepare something for when everyone returned. Also, someone had to clean up all of the party stuff.

At some point I collapsed onto the ground, unable to move any more. I had no idea how far out I was, but at least... It was quiet here. In this quiet area deep in the forest I tried very hard to push that fear back behind the wall from which it came. It was too much for me to handle, and all I wanted at that time was just silence, both from around me and also from inside my own head. Just silence.

Off in the distance I could slightly hear someone yelling, but I just withdrew farther into myself to get away from it. Nothing mattered anymore, all I wanted to do was lie here until the world ended. I would have, too, except that I was eventually found by someone. I'm not sure who it was that found me, all I remember is that soft, caring hands helped to pick me up. I wasn't of much help, I remained limp as they struggled to carry my weight.

Moments later someone else was there as well, helping to carry me. Meanwhile I was caught up in all my struggles internally, still pushing the last bits of emotion behind that wall and mortaring it shut once again. More people arrived around me, but slowly I descended into a state that was neither sleep nor awake.

Tohru: "Good, you all found him."

Hatori: "Yes, we did. It took us a while though, but we did."

Shigure: "He must have fallen a few times or something, he's covered in mud and cut up a bit."

Together the two of them took Taren upstairs. He had been found by Yuki first, and then Kyo had come over to try and help carry him. Neither were tall enough to take him all the way home without dragging him though, so once the adults arrived they took over. Laying him down onto his bed, even though he was muddy, they quietly put a blanket over the "sleeping" Taren and left.

Momiji: "You know, when we all found him... He had just been lying there. Unresponsive to anything and everything we tried. Right in the middle of the forest, covered in mud and plants."

Momiji related to Tohru. She had cleaned up all of the streamers and decorations, but the food still sat there, some of it warm. What were they going to do with all of it?

Kagura: "Hey guys! Sorry that I'm late, I had to finish up a few things of my own."

Kagura walked in from the front door, but slowed down when she saw everything standing there.

Kagura: "What's... wrong? Weren't we going to have a party?"

Hatori: "Yes, that is what we had planned. But we didn't plan for else happened today. Taren's sister was just killed in a car accident, and he came home... To find all of this ready for him."

Tohru related the story to Kagura, informing her of all that had happened that day.

Kagura: "That's... That's so terrible..."

She said softly, beginning to cry. Tohru and Momiji joined with her quietly, and slowly over the course of the night everyone began to leave the house.


	32. Chapter 32 Life goes on

**Chapter 32. Life goes on.**

In the morning I didn't even get up till later. Around 10. Even then I still wasn't really "up." My mind was... somewhere else. A faraway place where it would be for the next several days. Out of habit I got up and ready for the day, still unaware that I was wearing the school costume. Even once I did it was only an "oh... I'm still wearing this..." type of thing. I trudged downstairs at some point, and for the rest of the day... I'm really not sure what I was doing. I think I simply sat in the living room or something, but it was all just a blur.

The same thing happened the next day. I got up when it was time for school, got ready, and went. Even if everything in the world was grey, the only thing truly keeping me from becoming nothing was this simple schedule I had gone through for years. If I stopped this... I wasn't sure what would happen. I had to do something, even if I didn't really think about doing it at all.

To be honest I think this lasted for a week or more. I just kept routinely getting up, eating, going to school, coming home, sleeping, and everything else "normal" in between. I suppose... Life is weird like that. Although it felt like my world had ended, life still went on for everyone else. Around this time there was some drama in the house, I believe a girl had come in at some point and stayed in Tohru's room for a little bit. I don't really remember that well.

Tohru and everyone else still laughed now and then. I would just sit there, even when someone tried to get me involved. I could tell that they cared about me as they kept trying to help, but I think I understood that I couldn't expect everyone else to stop their lives for my sister as well. Actually, that may just be me looking back on it all now, trying to make myself think I was actually aware of such things. In truth, I was still numb to everything, not caring about anything.

It wasn't until one day a while later, I'll never know for sure really when, that Yuki and Kyo had begun fighting in the house right by me. At first I didn't regard them with much thought, just sat there near the corner of the living room as usual. The two were arguing about one thing or another, but it wasn't the topic that actually made me look at them.

As I sat there, the two got feistier and feistier until both stood up and began pulling each other around. My curiosity was slightly aroused from all of the commotion, and I glanced up to watch them. Something about the way they were arguing, yelling, and pushing one another around was... Amusing?

Kyo: "I HATE YOU! GO DIE!"

Yuki: "If only I could, then I wouldn't have to see YOUR sorry mug anymore!"

Perhaps the wall I had put up was weakening, or maybe it was just the situation itself, but something cause emotions within me to stir... It felt weird at first, like a strange pressure that I just wanted to go away. But, as I continued to watch them, slowly that pressure went away and something else rose to the surface. Their fighting was... funny?

Caught off guard by this realization, I jolted up from my sitting position a bit. Why would it be something like this, of all things, that would cause my paralysis to falter? Either way, slowly I began to smile. Soon, I was laughing slightly. The two of them paused, looking over at me confused and amazed. Although normally their faces wouldn't seem funny, at that moment...

With the introduction of one emotion, the strength I had been using to hold up that "wall" within me eased, and what followed the laughter was fear. After the fear, a deep, penetrating loneliness clung onto my soul. Halfway through my laughter, I felt frightened, and then I was crying out of sorrow. Nothing could be held back at this point, and I was swamped with emotions of every kind.

As the tears flowed down my cheeks, I felt embarrassed in front of the, and lowered my head into my arms. But even embarrassed, the tears didn't stop. They wouldn't stop, not until it was all out of my system. Rachel... Where are you? I want to see you... Why did you leave me?

Someone came and sat by me, and then someone else on the other side. I remained in that state until, eventually, I fell asleep right there on the floor.

It was morning, I knew that when I woke up. For the first time in over a week, I could actually take a deep breath and look around. The room felt... bright. Which was strange, considering that I should be sad. But as I looked inside myself, I didn't find much sadness either. Sure, it was... Different to think that Rachel was gone. Just as it had been when my parents died. But, this time around... It wasn't as hard.

That may sound cruel to some, but to me... It was nice. Not having a pressure on my chest constantly. I could actually breathe now compared to before. It almost smelled like it had rained outside, Tohru had opened the window this morning. Or someone had, at least. I used to love the rain. I still did, but I hadn't stood out in it and really watched it for a long time, since before my parents died.

It's strange, the things that you think about when coming out a state like the one I was in. Everything seems... Fresh. New. Beautiful in its own special way. At times like this, people tend to realize... The important things in life. I didn't want to stay sad, not like this. I wanted to move on, and I knew that Rachel would want me to as well. It would take time, and patience, but... Eventually I could look back at now, at what had happened, and it wouldn't cause me pain. That is what I strived for now.

I realized that I was partially leaning on someone, and had been probably all night. Sitting all the way up, I peered over to the person, surprised to find that it was Kyo. Oh... he had stayed here all night with me? Also, as I moved my arms, I then noticed that a blanket was placed across both of us. That was probably Tohru's doing...

Oh. Tohru... and everyone else. How had I been treating them the last several days? I didn't remember talking to them or anything, or even really paying attention to them. I hope... Hopefully that hadn't hurt them or anything. There was something else that felt fresh inside of me, I didn't want to hurt anyone. I wanted to help them, no matter who they were. No one deserved to feel sorrow or pain like I had, or others had.

Quietly I got up, leaving Kyo to lay sit there against the wall. It was very early still, but even so as I entered the kitchen there was Tohru, up and preparing food for breakfast or lunch or something.

Taren: "Oh, Tohru... I'm... sorry if I haven't been nice these last few days..."

I said to her, and she casually turned around carrying a lunch box.

Tohru: "Oh, Taren! Good morning, it's nice to see you. Did you sleep well?"

Had she not heard me? Maybe I had been quiet without realizing it. But, before I could try and talk again Shigure walked into the room.

Shigure: "Well, this is unexpected. Good morning, Taren. Did you and Kyo sleep well together last night?"

He said jokingly, walking over to the fridge. I blushed slightly meanwhile. It was kind of strange to fall asleep like that, but... Oh well. I remained quiet. I'd try and apologize again later, probably to everyone at once. So, for the rest of the morning, I calmly helped Tohru prepare our meals for school later.


	33. Chapter 33 New complications

**Chapter 33. New complications.**

Life felt different now. As we all walked to school, as we had countless times before, I listened to everyone talk this time. While most of the time they all seemed happy, sometimes I'd catch a glimpse of something in Tohru, and also Kyo. Both of them seemed to be brooding over something, and I didn't remember that being there before. At least, not like this. Did something happen while I was out of it?

School went just the same. My classmates spoke to me a little, but it seemed as if between the festival and now they had toned down their "relations" with me. That wasn't a bad thing, but it was... different. Perhaps my sister's death had made many people unsure of how to talk to me or something. I could honestly understand that, though...

Something new arose during lunch though. Today, almost everyone was here again. I don't think we had all been together for a while, but I couldn't be totally sure how long it had been. Everyone was eating happily though, which was good.

Tohru: "Taren, is... the food good?"

Tohru asked politely, trying to involve me with the conversations.

Taren: "Yes, it is. Thank you."

I responded, trying to be polite back. But, she just looked at me.

Tohru: "Is there... something wrong with it?"

She asked curiously. Why would she ask that? Did she think that I was just trying to make her feel good, or what? I stopped poking around with my stuff and focused on talking to her, perhaps I was just being quiet still or something. But... as I opened my mouth to try and respond, I realized something.

Taren: "..."

I... I-I wasn't... Actually saying anything. Although it felt like I should be, and that I was, when I tried to say something... Nothing came out. And that scared me. I couldn't hear myself. Why couldn't I speak. What was wrong? Nothing like this had ever happened before... Part of me got scared, and that fear began eating away inside to my whole mind.

I noticed that a few of the others were watching me as well, which made things worse. Say something. Come on, say something! ...But nothing came out. Carefully I put a hand up to my mouth What was wrong? What was going on? I shifted my body, preparing to start running without realizing. Before I could though, a hand reached out and gently touched my arm. I jumped a bit, and looked over to the source.

Hanajima was sitting there, looking over at me along with almost everyone else now. Each of them had a curious look on their face, as if they thought something was wrong. But, it's not like I could... tell them.

Hana: "Perhaps... He can't say anything? His waves are very chaotic right now, as if he is confused."

Tohru: "Taren... is that true? Can you not say anything? Oh, then again... I suppose if you couldn't then you can't actually tell me..."

I sat there, part of me still going wild. But the other part was simply silent. I lowered my head quietly, embarrassed.

Yuki: "It's ok, you know."

Yuki said, sliding over to me.

Yuki: "If you can't speak, I mean. Years ago, there was a time that I too couldn't find any words. We understand."

A few of the others nodded, and by now everyone was looking at me. But now, it didn't feel as... terrifying as it had been. As everyone looked at me calmly, I didn't feel panicked anymore, but instead at a sort of peace.

Momiji: "It may just take time, just like with Kisa. Oh, I guess Taren doesn't know about Kisa. You see, she's another zodiac. The tiger. There was this one time where she was getting picked on in school, and she locked away her words. For a long time she couldn't talk, but then... She was able to after a while. It may just take some time."

Tohru: "That's right, and... We'll be waiting, Taren. It's okay to take your time."

Whatever turmoil that was left in me un-clotted and slowly vanished. It wasn't embarrassing or anything anymore, the atmosphere just felt... Kind. So quietly I nodded, and closed my eyes for a bit.

It was strange in some ways, knowing that I couldn't talk. But in others it was nice, because it meant I could listen to others and think, quietly. For several days nobody really expected answers from me, but when I could I would nod my head or something to express myself, and even then no one judged me. it didn't bother me anymore that I couldn't talk, at least, not as it had at first. Sometimes I still wanted to and nothing would come out, but everyone was patient with me.

School was fun in some ways now, everyone talked about all sorts of stuff to me and I listened. Not replying helped me to mull things over, and overall it may have helped me understand everyone else better. Occasionally at home when Yuki and Kyo would brawl again, I would find myself laughing without meaning to. Those situations always assured me that I could speak, somewhere inside of me. I just had to wait some more.


	34. Chapter 34 Adopted?

****Sorry for all the typos you guys are probably finding. Most likely, once it is all done, I'll go back through and edit everything to "perfection." some places dont make a lot of sense, and others have wrong information. I just went and changed Kazuma's hair color from "white" to "brown" in the chapter where taren first meets him... Hehe... whoops! ;P

**Chapter 34. "Adopted?"**

For about a week or so I stayed quiet, without being able to talk. School was still fun though, and even home life with everyone. It was simply different than it had been before, which wasn't a bad thing. Some interesting information popped up after a while though. In a way I wouldn't have expected, since it had been an accident caused from Kyo shouting at Yuki and knocking over the podium the teacher used.

Mayuri: "Well, now that I have the class attendance sheet new and clean again, I would like to ask everyone... To not horse around by the podium."

She pointedly looked at Kyo.

Kyo: "Wh-what?! It wasn't MY fault."

Classmates: "Uhuh, suuure, Kyon!"

Kyo: "Hey! I'm serious! And stop calling me Kyon!"

Mayuri: "Anyways, settle down! That means you too, Kyo."

Kyo: "I...! Uh... Mm..!"

He complained, sitting back down.

Mayuri: "That's right. Okay, ROLE CALL!"

She began taking attendance for the day. Usually she would have just looked around, but occasionally, for "fun," she would call names. As she worked her way down the list, I prepared for her to call my name, though I wasn't sure what I would do since I still couldn't talk.

Mayuri: "Taren... Huh? ...Is that wrong...?"

Yuki: "Something wrong, sensei?"

Maryuri: "Oh, no. Well, I guess... It says on here 'Taren Sohma.' Strange, maybe it was a typo... No, that couldn't be..."

What did she mean, "Sohma?" How in the world would that have gotten onto an attendance record? I had never heard of them making any mistakes, since it was in the computer system and all.

Kyo: "... Ah..."

Kyo said quietly, but sensei heard him.

Mayuri: "Do you know something, Kyo?"

Kyo: "No! ... Well, yes... Shishou, my dad, he... adopted Taren."

Class: "... What?!"

They all yelled, voicing the same thing in my head. What in the world did he mean "adopted?" Since when? How could he have... Oh. The pieces connected in my head. After losing my parents, and then my sister who was my legal guardian... Shouldn't I have been taken into an orphanage or something? But I hadn't... Did Kazuma really... adopt me?

This was rather unsettling. It felt just WEIRD. I had always been "Taren Skie," but now... with the adoption... I was "Taren Sohma?" Some part of that made me scared as well, maybe the part that now I suddenly wasn't a "Skie" anymore. My parents... my family... my SISTER... I didn't really have a connection to them, now. Even my name was changed, and my family was gone... What did that mean? I looked over at Kyo, trying to figure everything out, unaware that everyone else was looking at me.

That same fear that had caused me to run with all my might, both to the hospital and into the woods, began to return to me now. This new revelation felt so strange and it scared me, and before I knew it... Once again I was running away. Down the halls I went, and then down the stairs, and then out the door. I wasn't even sure why or where I was running, but I did anyways.

I ended up near Shigure's house, and I realized that I was close to the apartment where me and Rachel had stayed. For a few minutes I sat there and looked up at it from afar, but eventually I moved on closer to Shigure's. As I trudged along, I realized that it had been raining down on me the whole time, and I also had a thought. Perhaps... I should go to Kazuma's? Whether this was really true or not... or even to just sort through my emotions... Kazuma could help with all of it, right?

Turning, I began to go towards the area that I vaguely remembered, to the place where he lived. Luckily I didn't get more lost than I probably would have normally, but I still ended up at a familiar location... Right at that same corner where I had met Kagura twice. By now I was completely soaked through, and really cold since it was the end of November. I had left my coat at school...

I sighed, wrapping my arms around myself and looking around. Perhaps I should just backtrack, I couldn't remember how Kagura got me to his house. Taking a step backwards without looking, I was surprised to run into something.

Kagura: "Ah!"

Turning just in time, I couldn't believe my eyes. Once again I had run into Kagura on the very same corner, and this time I made her transform again. A poof of smoke later and she was sitting there as a boar again. This time, however, I didn't lean down or get near her, just in case... Normally I would have apologized, but I couldn't bring the words out still.

Kagura: "T-Taren? Man, what is it with us and this corner, huh? But... Why aren't you in school? Is something wrong?"

Out of habit I opened my mouth to reply, and remembered too late that I couldn't. How could I relate where I was trying to go to her? Nothing came to mind, so I just sat there with my mouth open like an idiot.

Kagura: "Oh, that's right... Shigure mentioned that... You couldn't talk?"

She walked up to me in her small form, peering into my face.

Kagura: "But still, why are you here?"

C'mon me, there had to be SOME way to tell her... As hard as I tried though I couldn't think of anything. I didn't have any paper or anything, or a phone, or anything else to write on. For the first time since I realized I couldn't talk, I really wanted to. It bugged me this time that I couldn't, bad enough that I was trying to force SOMETHING out.

Taren: "Sh... Shi..."

It was no good, that was all I could manage, and it made me feel like crap. But, fortunately, she somehow got the message.

Kagura: "Shihan's? Taren, you want to go to Shihan's?"

I nodded furiously, and then sneezed.

Kagura: "Ok, come on then. Before we get sick. If you don't mind, could you... pick my stuff up?"

Looking down I noticed an umbrella and a notebook as well as her clothes. I carefully picked it all up, putting the umbrella over my head. Hopefully she wouldn't mind me using it.

Kagura: "This way!"

She led me down a few streets, and once again we ended up in front of Shihan's house. Kagura went over to the door, attempting to jump and hit the doorbell as far as I could tell. Her effort made me laugh despite everything, seeing a small boar jumping up and down like that without success.

Kagura: "O-oh... Sh-shut up! It's not my fault I'm short! Come on, get the door."

Still chuckling, I reached over and knocked. It wasn't until I was standing here that I wondered if he would even be home. What if he wasn't? Luckily he was though, and moments later the door was opened.

Kazuma: "... Taren? And Kagura, too. I see you transformed. But, what are you both doing here?"

I once again tried to say something, standing there holding her stuff. But still nothing would come out.

Kazuma: "You are soaked to the bone, too. Please, come inside and warm up."

Quietly I walked into his house yet again.


	35. Chapter 35 Kyo's my brother

Sorry for the sudden influx of chapters, haha! ( Though I'm not sure if I should be apologizing for something like that... ) I was reading through Fruits Basket again, and decided to write more. Yesterday I finally hit the boundary I had been striving for since the beginning - Rachel's death. Today, I'm at the next checkpoint I dreamed of... The meeting with Kazuma. Can't wait to keep writing, I'm addicted now! My pinky is starting to hurt ;P

I LOVE THIS MANGA! If you couldn't tell... ;) I'll keep trying to follow the original story as best i can. I think i messed up a bit with how soon things happened like that Class trip, but overall i think i have done pretty well getting things in good sync. This is the farthest i've ever gone with a story... ^-^ Enjoi! (- Spelled wrong intentionally ;D )

**Chapter 35. Kyo's my brother...**

Kazuma: "I assume... That you have found out about the adoption?"

Kagura was in another room, waiting to change back so she could get dressed. Most likely she was listening. I nodded to his question, still averting my gaze. It wasn't that I disliked Kazuma or anything, but... the whole situation made me feel awkward.

Kazuma: "I'm sorry that I wasn't the one to let you know. I'm sure that... it wasn't easy to take."

I remained quiet. Not like there was much I could say or do to communicate back.

Kazuma: "I want to be honest, Taren. I don't have any desire to take over the spot that your family filled. I would never want to push them out of your life. But... I hope that I was able to help in some way with this."

Now that he actually said something like that... Perhaps it was true? Perhaps I had been worried that everyone would disappear because of this, but... I was wrong. That wouldn't happen, this was just... A new development in my life. It wasn't a bad one, either.

Kazuma: "If you ever need help with anything, anything at all, you can come to me. You did me a great service by saving Kyo, and this is the least I can do to repay you."

Oh. There was something I hadn't been thinking of for a long time... That day a very long time ago when I saved Kyo. Once again those worries about my true motives and feelings about it all appeared within my head, clouding it up. What a horrible time to remember these things, I didn't have the strength to even talk, so how could I fight them off?

Looking up, I noticed Kazuma looking at me very kindly. This was the person who... stopped me from being taken away from everything. I'm sure that, if that had happened, then it would have destroyed any hope I had of getting better. In a lot of ways... Kazuma had saved me.

Taren: "... Th..."

I started, trying to force even a simple thank you out. It didn't work though, and I only got frustrated again. Instead, I did something that I could do without speaking, I bowed to him. Without realizing it, I felt a tear slide down my cheek, and I hurriedly wiped it away.

Kazuma: "It's ok, I know that you are having trouble speaking. I've... kept in touch with Shigure lately. But thank you for trying."

For a while me and Kazuma, along with Kagura, all just sat and chatted. Well, in all honesty they were the ones who were talking. Eventually she had turned back from the transformation, and together they were relating Kyo's and their own pasts to me. It felt as if this was something precious, so I tried to focus as best as I could and soak it all in. Kazuma also gave me some clothes to wear so I could get out of my soaked ones, which was nice.

Normally people wouldn't speak of others pasts, but... I suppose me and him were brothers now. I had a lot to learn. Kagura left after a while, and me and Kazuma did our best to try and communicate. It wasn't too long after the time that school got out that there was a knock on the door.

Kazuma: "Oh, I wonder who that could be."

He said, setting down a pot of tea he had prepared.

Moments later he returned with an unexpected guest... Kyo stood there, looking awkward as he held both my bag and his own, and also my coat.

Kyo: "Y-you... left this at school."

Kazuma: "How did you know that he was here?"

Kyo: "Shigure knew, somehow. So I came over right as he told me."

I took my stuff from him, and he sank down beside me cautiously.

Kyo: "I'm sorry that you had to find out that way... But-"

He looked over at me, and then stopped short. Was something wrong?

Kyo: "Hey... aren't those... MY clothes?"

He stated, looking me up and down.

Kazuma: "Yes, Taren was soaked to the bone when he arrived here, so I lent him the ones you had left here. I hope you don't mind, Kyo."

Kyo: "OF COURSE I...!"

He began, and then slouched from the fighting stance he had entered.

Kyo: "I... mind..."

Um... Ok? What happened to him?

Kazuma: "Ah haha, I see that you still don't feel well on days like this. You see, Taren, Kyo gets very tired and worn out on rainy days."

Oh, interesting. Maybe it was a cat thing? Since usually cats didn't like water, and usually slept inside when it rained and stuff.

Kyo: "Whatever... It doesn't matter."

He said, dropping the matter of his clothes. Me and Kazuma both laughed a bit, and Kyo blushed. He really was such an interesting person.


	36. Chapter 36 Admittances

**Chapter 36. Admittances.**

The three of us all sat together at Kazuma's house around his table. Both of them spoke enough for me, and Kyo kept blushing and getting embarrassed from all the stories Kazuma was telling me.

Kyo: "He doesn't need to... know that! Stop telling him..."

I bet if the rain wasn't making him so tired, Kyo would be all sorts of angry right now. I don't know why, but that helped to make me laugh. But, in this environment, and with Kyo right here... those thoughts that Kazuma had inadvertently brought up were still floating around my head. I needed to say something, get it off my chest. They both thought that I selflessly saved Kyo, but... what if that wasn't true? It made me feel dirty, the thoughts that perhaps I saved him only for myself, to keep myself from feeling like I let him die at the time.

I couldn't get it out, though. Obviously because I couldn't speak, but even if I could... with all the happiness floating around, would it be right for me to speak of such things?

Kazuma: "Look at you, Kyo. Your face is all red."

He laughed again, and as I looked over it was true, Kyo's face was beat red. I smiled a bit, but the thoughts were still bogging me down, beginning to keep me from being happy. Without realizing it, I looked down and away from Kyo, closing my eyes.

Kazuma: "Is there... something wrong, Taren? You look pale."

Jumping from his sudden comment, I slowly looked up to him. Kyo too was looking at me now, with a somewhat concerned look on his face.

Taren: "I-I..."

Why... Why did my words have to be "locked away?" Why, when I wanted and needed so badly to get a message across to them. Frustration built up inside of me again, as it had that first day. I clutched at my chest, as if I could scratch the words out and present them to everyone. In this silent state, I quietly reviewed my feelings once more.

At that time... I had been scared. It scared me, what you had become. Looking back, in some ways it still does. I had denied it at first, but... That is the truth. And, what if... I didn't just save you out of "kindness?" What if it was for a selfish reason... to just make myself feel better. What type of person would I be if-

Kyo: "No. Stop it. There's no way!"

Shocked, I looked up at him. Had I missed something the two of them said? But no, he was looking right at me. Almost as if he had been listening.

Kyo: "There's no way that you would have saved me out of "selfishness." I don't know you better than everyone else, but... From just what I've learned about you, that isn't true. It can't be. You would never be a person who would do that kind of thing."

How did he... How did he know? How had he found out the thoughts that I was thinking, there was no way that he could have... Unless... Reaching up, I touched my mouth and found that it was open. As if I had been talking. Had I been? Had I said all of that when I thought I was just thinking it?

Kyo: "Don't ever think something like that again... Ok?"

Embarrassed that I actually had, without meaning to, spoken such things, I turned away. Without meaning to, I also began to cry. What he had just said... It brought relief into my mind. Perhaps... he was right? To say those things with such conviction, could I just have been... judging myself on something that wasn't even there in the first place?

A moment later, someone's arms wrapped around me. My first reaction was how strange it felt, but... There's a sort of comfort and feeling of security that comes when someone hugs you like this.

Kyo: "Thank you, Taren. I never cared if you were scared. Being scared really only means... that you truly saw that side of me. Even so, you still accepted and rescued me... Thank you."

Luckily the rest of the night wasn't spent with touching experiences like that. Not that it was a bad one, but... It certainly was embarrassing to cry like that in front of my new "family." Honestly, that's what they were. Although it wasn't the one I had grown up with, in these last few short months... Kyo had become a close friend to me. Kazuma also was close to me in some ways, even though I had only met him three times now. He was very kind, like Tohru.

Me and Kyo stayed for dinner at his house, which was interesting. It turns out that Kazuma really can't cook, so Kyo ended up doing a lot of it himself. The meal was simple, and it wasn't the same as at Shigure's house, but... it was nice. Still odd to think about them being my new family, but it was nice. Peaceful. And now, I could talk. Even if it was only a bit. It was amazing that I said all that I had without meaning to earlier.

As me and Kyo left Kazuma's, we quietly walked home. This quietness wasn't the same anymore, though. It wasn't because I was left out or we couldn't really converse. It was just the type of silence you have when you are close to a good friend, and both of you are simply thinking and walking close together.

We arrived home like that, and everyone eagerly welcomed us in. They were all surprised that I could speak a little now, Tohru seemed very happy. I think in some ways, I could see why Kyo liked her. She was very accepting, and it was pleasant. The night ended without any conflict or anything, and we all went to bed happy.


	37. Chapter 37 Hatori's summons

Here it is, for those of you who were waiting... ( crystallizedsiren... ) More of Akito is on the way! I still plan on them being close, or at least friends to some degree. Taren is going to play a part in Akito changing... Whoops ;P spoilers!

**Chapter 37. Hatori's summons.**

Life was doing great. Oh. Maybe I shouldn't start that way, it almost sounds as if something bad is going to happen. Life was... interesting, to say the least. I had never thought of having a brother before, but now I did. At least, technically. As far as I could tell I was slightly older than Kyo, so one day at school... I had some fun.

Taren: "Nii-chan, let's go eat lunch with everyone! Hurry up!"

I prodded Kyo, trying to irritate him a little.

Kyo: "Don't call me nii-chan!"

He shot back, falling for my bait. Once in a while lately things were like this with us, light teasing which neither of us took seriously. Sometimes I wondered if I pushed too far, but... Kyo never seemed to get mad. He'd just always do the same thing, get slightly embarrassed and lash out.

Taren: "Then... Otouto-kun?"

Kyo: "Wha...! No! Not THAT either!"

He yelled, blushing. Things began to seem normal again once I started speaking. I think that, once everyone in class saw that I was "fine," they too began to feel more comfortable talking to me. Kyo jumped up, storming out into the hall. I followed closely behind, trying to not overdo it with my laughter.

Kyo: "You suck."

He stated as we both climbed down the stairs to the main floor. All of us had switched from eating on the roof to instead eating outside in the yard. Mainly because Uo suddenly decided one day that she didn't much like the roof anymore. Meh, oh well. Either way, it was fun to be with everyone.

Hana: "Oh my, at first it was just one big child... But I really don't think I could handle two of them."

Kyo and Taren: "AH!"

We both yelled, Hana having popped up from nowhere like she always does. You'd think we would be used to it by now, but... Nope. It still got me every time.

Taren: "What is she talking about..."

I asked quietly as she walked off ahead of us.

Kyo: "Don't. Ask. Don't even. There's no way in hell that it'll happen."

What was he talking about, as well? Seems like I missed out on something at some point. That was life, I guess. Tohru had told me not too long ago that an Isuzu-san had stayed at our house for a bit, but that it was while I was still... "unresponsive." Turns out that Isuzu is the horse, so I missed an opportunity to meat another zodiac member. Speaking of which, I still needed to find Ayame and apologize for ruining his outfit from the play...

Shaking my head from the dark thoughts that instantly began to form, I kept walking with Kyo into the school grounds. Everyone seemed to be gathered there already, except for Yuki who had some sort of student council stuff again. Lunch was still fun though, we all had a good time as usual.

Once the school day was over, all four of us headed home together. By now it wasn't as quiet as it had been a couple months ago, everyone chattered at their own pace. It was... nice. Being able to listen and join in like I actually fit in, even if just a little more now. What was awaiting me that night I would never have really expected, though it was about due time for it to happen.

It began with a phone call from Hatori. He spoke of how Akito wasn't feeling well recently, and was asking for someone to be around. Specifically me, I guess. Strange, since last time I was by her we had a "falling out," if you could call it that.

Hatori: "Would you mind stopping by this weekend? You don't have to spend all your time with him, but... Any time you can spare would be nice."

Taren: "Of course I'll stop by. I honestly don't really like Akito, but... So far, I haven't found any reason to dislike him either. Sorry, I hope that didn't come out wrong."

Hatori: "It's fine. It certainly is true... To a lot of people within the family, Akito is feared. It's... nice to be able to hear someone say something like that. Oh, before I forget, you may want to bring something to keep you busy. Akito seems to be going in and out of sleep at odd times of the day."

So, plans for this weekend were set. In some ways, I was a little excited. When the others found out about it, they all stayed rather quiet. Reactions like that made me think... Was I missing something in Akito? Did he do something to everyone, and I just wasn't aware. Part of me wanted to be nice to Akito, but other times... I wondered if I could be hurting someone else because I wasn't aware of all the facts. Perhaps, in some way, Akito wasn't a very good person...

Taren: "Hey Kyo... is there something I should know about Akito? I mean, I know that I don't really understand a whole lot about this family and curse, but... Is he... a bad person? Is it... alright for me to be nice to him?"

I asked Kyo when we were going to bed later. For a moment he just leaned against his doorpost, thinking.

Kyo: "There are a lot of things that Akito has done... to many of us in the past. I definitely don't see him as a GOOD guy, but... I think, if you want to be, it's alright to be nice. Just... be careful. He can be violent, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

It was at times like this that I really noticed how open Kyo had become with me. It made me wonder if he trusted me that much, or if he was just trying to be close to someone who he could now call "brother." Either way, I would listen to his advice, I honestly trusted him more than Akito.


	38. Chapter 38 Sick days suck!

Wow, i really have written a lot lately... Part of me was thinking I rushed through Taren's "walled off" state too fast, but actually looking at the amount of chapters consisting of it all starting and ending, i think that it turned out alright... Some people get over losses slowly, but I think that Taren really is the type that would want to move on. Do you guys agree? ( he is my character though... hehe... )

Anyways, sorry for all the ramblings up here lately ;P enjoi the next chapter! :D Things are going to get pretty interesting now, i honestly didnt think id make it this far with the story, i have to slow down a bit and let stuff happen that i didnt plan! ;D

**Chapter 38. Sick days suck!**

Saturday, here you are. I don't know what helped the week to go by quicker, my feelings of excitement regarding today or my feelings of... what, exactly, fear? I guess, I was anxious to see Akito again. It had been a while, and a lot had happened. Oh well, I couldn't stand outside the front forever.

Guard: "Yes? May I help you?"

Taren: "Uh, um... I was invited to come visit by Hatori? For Akito. My name is Taren Sk-"

I stopped myself in time, not finishing that sentence. How odd, it still felt weird to not be a "Skie" anymore. Before I could revise it though, the gate got buzzed open, and I carefully wandered in. Had it been locked that one day when I brought Akito back? Perhaps they have a camera, and just saw who it was and let me in with her - him! Gah, not this again.

Guard: "Make sure you follow this path, don't wander anywhere and get lost."

Said the guy who buzzed me in, and I followed his advice. As fun as it sounded to get lost within this place, it certainly could be problematic at best. Slowly I made my way to where I remembered Hatori was, or at least his office looking thing. As I knocked gently on the door, it was opened by a maid.

I never really realized that the Sohma's had maids, but I guess it kind of made sense? They seemed to be that type of family, after all. Hustling me inside, the door was quickly shut and I was led down a hall again and eventually to Akito's room.

Maid: "Do not agitate Akito. He needs his rest. Really though, why someone like you would be here I'll never understand. Oh well, Hatori said it was the master's wishes. Enter quietly."

The door was inched open, revealing the same room I had been in twice before. Last time I was here, I had laid Akito down onto a bed and left him with Hatori. Perhaps I should ask if he got sick because of that day... Or maybe not, it could dredge up something I don't want present. Who knows.

Akito: "Hm? Who's there..."

He was sitting at a table with a kotatsu on it, eating oranges calmly.

Akito: "Oh, it's you... Do come on inside. It feels like there's a draft from that open door."

Maid: "I apologize, Akito."

The maid said, pushing me lightly into the room and closing the door. Wow... Akito seemed kind of spoiled. I suppose that's understandable, he was the head of the family, and he also had a "weak body" as Hatori had once said, I believe.

Akito: "Well, are you just going to stand there all day? How rude. Come. Sit down."

Yep, definitely seemed spoiled. I followed his demands though, starting to take a seat across from him.

Akito: "No, sit here."

He said, grabbing me arm to pull me so I was kitty-cornered with him.

Taren: "O-ok..."

I quietly said, trying not to be rude. For some reason, his attitude... was kind of funny, wasn't it? Unfortunately that made me chuckle a bit, and that caught his attention.

Akito: "Do you think this is funny? Me sitting here suffering? Does that tickle your funny bone?"

He seemed so serious, but... With the example he had used, there wasn't a way I wouldn't be amused even more.

Taren: "N-no, but, haha! You seem to have a way with words don't you. I don't think I've ever heard someone say that, 'tickle your funny bone.'"

He looked away, pushing his lips together into a thin line. Had I gone too far?

Taren: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you or come off rude. I'm not sick that often, but when I am... it sucks. I can't even imagine what it would be like, having a weak body like yours."

Akito: "What, do you feel pity for me? Is that it? Is THAT why you came to visit? To see this poor, pitiful person? I'm sorry then! I'm sorry that my body is so weak, is THAT what you want to hear? IS IT?!"

He began yelling. Crap, somehow I managed to push all the wrong buttons, and without even meaning to as well. He would have kept going too, I'm sure, but I reached over and carefully took his hand in mine.

Taren: "No, that's not it at all. Really Akito, I'm sorry. Look, I'll be honest. I don't know what happened in the past... with you and everyone else. But from just what I've seen of you, the type of person I've witnessed... You don't deserve to be bedridden like this all the time. You would be much more suited walking around outside each day, enjoying life."

He faltered in his stampede, halfway between a sitting and standing position. Sinking back down, slowly he looked me right in the eyes.

Akito: "Do you... really believe that?"

Taren: "Yes, I really do."

I think I was smiling a little, but at the time and even after I wasn't really sure. Either way, Akito calmed down and began to pick at his oranges again. Quietly we both sat there, conversing now and then about this or that. After a while, he fell asleep. At that point I pulled out my laptop which I had brought within a small backpack I had, and began playing around on it. Recently I had begun using it again, at times of the day when nothing else was going on.

I don't know how long I stayed there humming along with music and whatnot, but it had to be an hour or so. Akito woke up after a while, and lazily gazed up at me.

Taren: "Morning, how are you feeling?"

Akito: "Worse now that I've woken up to your sorry face."

He said automatically, sitting up.

Akito: "There's no space on this table because of your stupid laptop!"

He pushed the plate the oranges had been on, and which still had the peelings, onto the floor. I heard a crack, and leaned over the table to see that the plate had busted from either the fall or the force Akito had put behind the shove. Man, he was in a bad mood suddenly. That might not be good. Sighing, I pushed my laptop to a corner away from him, took my headphones off, and moved around to the other side of the table.

Akito: "Leave it. Someone else can clean it up, that's their job anyways."

Taren: "I'm right here though, why not just clean it up? If you think about it, I guess you could call it a pain since, yeah, someone else will do it. But, I like to try and clean up my own mess. That way, if someone else does have to help, at least there isn't as much work."

Akito: "But why should I care, 'cuz I don't! And I don't get why you do."

Taren: "You know, in all honesty most people don't care. But, I've noticed something when I was younger... When you help someone do something, when you do something extra for someone else, no matter how small, usually... they are happy. Because there was that much less for them to do."

He simply rolled his eyes, not wanting to look at me.

Taren: "Akito, when I manage to help someone, and they turn around and smile even a little or have their day be even a little better, it makes me happy too. Isn't that enough?"

Although he acted as if he didn't care, sometimes... I could see SOMETHING inside of him that could be called "good." It may just need to be nurtured out into the light. But, at the same time... I could also see a darkness so eager to jump its way into reality to cause trouble. In reality, we all had that type of thing in us, though. We just had to find a way to fight it, a reason. Perhaps... Akito was just still trying to find that reason.


	39. Chapter 39 Interest in music

I keep making these chapters longer than i mean to... but i guess thats a good thing. man, i've written about a third or so of this story in the last two days! 30 PAGES! wow... and im still going! xD

its interesting when you fall in love with a book, story, or anything similiar. when you start learning about all the characters because you want to, at least for me, there comes a point where you dont think "the maker made them say that." instead, you think, "that really is something that so-and-so would say." Perhaps im just weird like that, but... i've come to love nearly each person in fruits basket as just that - people in a lot of ways. they arent just "characters" anymore...

sorry, rambling again! heres the next chapter ;P hope im not making akito too laid back, its hard to know what he would actually say since he has such an attitude. I think im doing alright though...

**Chapter 39. Interest in music.**

A maid stopped by not too long after the plate broke, and was surprised somewhat to see that it was already mostly cleaned up.

Taren: "Oh, sorry about the mess... Akito helped me try to pick it all up."

I said to her, which made the maid stop and look at me and then Akito curiously. Kind of like a, "What? What would you do that for?" look. She carefully took care of it all and then left the room just as quietly, still looking puzzled the whole time.

Taren: "Ah haha! That was an interesting reaction. Wasn't quite what I expected, though."

Akito: "Of course she acted that way. Maids in this household do what they must, and we don't 'help them' cleanup. I still don't see why in the world you would have helped."

Taren: "But if you think about it, perhaps that confused look may be good. I mean, something unexpected happened to her, and it wasn't something bad. Perhaps, in one way or another, that will change her day, make her think in a new way. So it's not as if nothing good came of helping, and definitely nothing bad did."

Akito: "You're so weird."

Putting his head down again, I began to shut off all the programs on my computer and whatnot to put it away.

Akito: "What were you doing on that thing anyway."

He said, reaching over and grabbing it. Wow, Akito was so... convinced that anything he did would be fine. Not that I minded him looking at it carefully, but if he ever went into public and did that... Yeah.

Taren: "Oh, just listening to music and whatnot while you slept."

Akito: "Music... I've honestly never listened to a lot of music. Unless it was instruments or something, but as far as I remember... never from a computer. What were you listening to, anyways."

He obviously knew how to operate a computer, or at least had some basic knowledge of them. I suppose he normally would since he was older than me. Taking the headphones, he carefully put them on, making a weird face as he did.

Akito: "I don't hear anything. How stupid."

Taren: "That's because you haven't started playing any music. Is there any specific type that you like?"

Akito: "I... I don't know. How would I know, I've never done this before, didn't I JUST tell you that?"

Taren: "Ok, ok, calm yourself. I'll just put on some of mine. Don't complain if you don't like it, though."  
Usually I listened to techno, but honestly I was an "everything" guy. Well, almost everything. I didn't like most country, most hard rock, or anything "screamo" and stuff. So I guess, honestly, I only listened to techno, remix's, and also pop. Guess I was kind of weird with my tastes.

For a second Akito just sat there listening to the pop that I had turned on, but soon his face got all "distorted" and he looked at me crossly.

Akito: "What the hell is this? It's revolting!"

Ok, so he didn't seem to like pop. I'll turn on some techno instead... Once again he sat there, seemingly trying to decide if he liked it or not. Then again, perhaps Akito was the type, or at least had the habit, that he would look for something bad, and then bash it accordingly. I suppose that was just my interpretation though.

Akito: "Th-this is..."

Well, that reaction didn't seem... bad. Though from his facial expressions I'd say that Akito was still trying to figure out what he thought of it. He was such an interesting person. Easy to jump the gun and spew out vulgarities, but sometimes... You really could tell that there was something in him wanting to get out. If that made in sense...

Akito: "Bah, this isn't THAT great."

Taren: "Ok, then I'll change the song. See this little arrow right here? If you move the mouse and click it, it will move on to a new song."

He watched curiously, and then looked at me.

Akito: "I know how to use a computer! Geez!"

He yelled, swatting my hand off the mouse. I laughed a bit. Perhaps, in some ways, that could be him being embarrassed? Kind of like how Kyo lashed out when he was. We spent the next couple hours like this, moving around music with him making all sorts of faces. Eventually I felt like it was time to go though, so I wouldn't get home too late.

Akito: "Ah..."

He said as I gently moved the laptop towards me. Man, he seemed to like cycling through my music. Well, I suppose... I did have my ipod in the backpack as well, perhaps I could leave that with him?

Taren: "Here, I'll let you borrow this. You need to be careful though, it can break."

I pulled the small, screen-less thing out and handed it to him. He just looked at me like I was a weirdo. Oh, Akito...

Taren: "Look, if you plug these headphones into this, and then turn it on here, you can listen to most of the music I had on the laptop."

I showed him how to work it, and also left him the charger that I conveniently had packed out of habit. Good thing I was the type to come prepared when told to, right?

Akito: "Hey, you're coming back, right?"

He asked as I picked my backpack up. He was laying on the floor under the kotatsu still, but he had his back to me and was clicking away on the ipod.

Taren: "Sure. If you want me to visit, just let me know. I'll come when I can."

He didn't turn to look at me, just kept pressing buttons, but I think I could see him smile a little as he laid there. Quietly I excused myself, and as I closed the door and turned to leave I nearly bumped into someone.

Taren: "Oh! I'm sorry, I'll get out of your way."

It was a tall guy with a lighter shade of brown hair, and he looked at me curiously.

?: "May I ask who you are?"

Taren: "Oh, sorry, I'm Taren Sk- ah, nearly did it again. Sorry, Taren Sohma. I've been living with Shigure Sohma for a few months. May I... ask your name?"

Kureno: "My name is Kureno. I've heard about you before I believe, Akito seems very interested in you. I also heard..."

He moved close to me, leaning down a little.

Kureno: "That you know HIS secret."

Taren: "Ah, yeah... Man, last time I got talked to about this, it was Ayame. Anyways, I know that I need to be careful, I'll do my best."

Kureno: "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going."

I moved aside for him to enter Akito's room. Once he closed the door, I turned and slowly made my way out of the house. Who was he? Perhaps Shigure would know, I could ask him when I get home. Once out of the Sohma grounds and past the guard gate, getting home was relatively easy. I had traveled this road a few times, and I remembered it pretty well because of all the commotion from nearly getting run over. Hard to forget something like that.


	40. Chapter 40 Another visit to Kazuma

one of the new reviews said that i update often... for those of you who were around when this first began, you know that isnt the case. i dont whats up with lately, but wow... inspiration struck hard! and ive made it so far now, it's so nice to know that in a lot of ways the story is "almost done."

just to say, i dont plan on making this unending. there will be an end. but, it wont be at the same time as the manga ends. i plan on going into their final year of school, but after that... i think itll end. not too sure when itll happen or how long that may take to reach, but just as a heads up, it will. there should be quite a bit more though! :D hopefully you will all be satisfied with how it leaves off :) though if i am, most likely you will be. im picky with how things end, otherwise i just want more! xP

**Chapter 40. Another visit to Kazuma.**

On Sunday morning all of us were sitting around the table for breakfast. For the first time in a while all of us were there, including Shigure who's sleep schedule was more fickle than the rainy season's weather. Either way though, he was squawking away picking on Kyo and Yuki, and "flirting" with Tohru. Such was life when Shigure was around. Sometimes I wondered if he was ever truly serious about things...

Kyo: "I'm going to head off, I have karate today."

Tohru: "Oh, that's right! Oh no, I forgot to make lunch for you! I'll go get started on that right away."

She scurried away into the kitchen, leaving all four of us sitting there relatively quiet... Except for Shigure, he always found a way to make noise.

Shigure: "Ah, Tohru, such a lovely house-wife to have around!"

Kyo and Yuki: "Say anything else, and I'll send you flying."

They said together, glaring at him and then at each other. If you really watched both of them, there were a lot of similar qualities in each of them.

Taren: "Well, I'll leave you ladies to squabble to your heart's content. I'll help Tohru out, and maybe I can come visit you later, Kyo."

Yuki: "Yeah, dumb cat, stop acting like a little girl!"

Kyo: "Hey! I'm not the one with such a pretty face and a girl complex!"

Yuki kicked him from under the table, making Kyo jump and hit his knee on it. Yep, such was life here at Shigure's house... Laughing, I exited the room to lend my time to Tohru.

Tohru: "Thanks again for helping me out with carrying everything."

Tohru said for about the third time as we had begun walking to the dojo.

Taren: "No problem, I wanted to come visit anyways."

I assured her yet again.

Tohru: "Oh, look, those are some beautiful flowers! How pretty!"

She said, turning to look at a flower bed by someone's house. However, before I turned I noticed a person from the corner of my eye. Turning, I looked just in time to see Kagura turn the corner, spot Tohru, and then spin around and run back and hide. What was up with that?

Tohru: "-don't you think so, Taren?"

Taren: "Huh? Oh, um, yeah!"

I said automatically, realizing I had ignored her talking for a moment as I watched Kagura.

Tohru: "Is something wrong?"

Taren: "Huh? Oh, no, sorry! Just... thought of something and it distracted me."

I decided to not mention Kagura, there was probably a reason she had hid from Tohru. Or could it have been me? As we passed the corner she ran behind, I looked over my shoulder and came into eye contact with her. She hid a little further behind this bush she was inside, and watched us keep walking. Maybe it wasn't me she was hiding from, otherwise... would she have sat there after I looked at her?

Either way, soon enough we reached Kazuma's dojo and entered just as we had before. I could hear sounds of sparring or something going on, but it seemed like the door were closed this time on the outside. Probably from the cold weather, duh. Quietly me and Tohru entered the house, and as I turned to close the door I saw Kagura again, this time she was watching us from outside the front gate. Had she been coming to visit too or something?

Kazuma: "Oh, Tohru! Taren came too, it's nice to see you both."

Tohru: "It's nice to see you, too!"

Taren: "Nice to see you too..."

I awkwardly said, blushing a bit. It still felt weird to consider him my dad. But, he just warmly welcomed us and smiled at me. At this rate, I would probably get used to him though. He was a very nice person. The area we walked into was a lounge type area, and the karate people could be heard through a nearby doorway. Peeking into the next room, I could see a lot of people all sparring and doing other various activities. Karate... I don't know if that sort of thing suited me...

After a few more minutes I guess it was time that everyone was "done" for the day. Or at least maybe just the morning session or something, who knows. Slowly everyone filed out, and eventually Kyo came through the doorway and spotted us. Avoiding others coming out, he came over and sat down next to Tohru.

Tohru: "Did you have fun, Kyo?"

Tohru asked, unpacking the food we had brought.

Kyo: "Yeah! It was a blast!"

He said happily, sighing and leaning back onto the couch.

Tohru: "Well, I brought lunch for us all. Here's yours, Kyo. And, one for Kazuma and Taren. Oh, and I brought one for Kagura, but... I guess she isn't here."

She set one of the lunches aside, and handed the rest of them to us all. Actually, on the topic of Kagura, I wonder if she was still "spying" on us outside...

Taren: "I'll... be right back. Sorry, just a minute."

Setting down my lunch and avoiding all the curious stares, I excused myself and went to the front door. Inching my way out with all of the other people, I looked around the yard to see if I could spot Kagura. At first I thought she wasn't here anymore, but as I got closer to the front gate, I saw a head poke around the corner. There she was.

Taren: "Kagura!"

I yelled, making my way over to her. When her name was called she ducked back behind shelter. What was going on with her?

Taren: "Hey, it's me. Is something wrong?"

Sidling past a few people who were sitting there talking, I walked up to her.

Kagura: "Oh, Taren. No, it's just..."

Taren: "Sorry to pry, but... Are you... not on good terms with Tohru?"

Kagura: "Huh? Oh, well, it's... not like that."

She stood there looking at her feet, fidgeting a bit.

Taren: "Do you want to come inside? We brought a lunch for you as well..."

Kagura: "Ah, well, no. Not really..."

She was such a strange person. I still didn't get how she could act all shy like this but have that aggressive side to herself as well.

Taren: "You can be so interesting... Well, would you like me to bring the food out to you? I'm sure the others wouldn't mind."

Kagura: "S-sure. That sounds... nice."

I turned, headed back in to grab it.

Kagura: "Ah, Taren! Could you... not let them know I'm here?"

Taren: "I guess, if that's what you want."

She nodded, and then sat back against the wall again. Quietly I went back in, and grabbed both of our lunches.

Tohru: "Is something wrong Taren?"

Taren: "Oh, no. Sorry. Do you mind if I take this with me? I'm going to go do something real quick, if you don't mind."

I said, trying to be discreet but failing horribly. What was I even supposed to say at a time like this, 'hey I'm going to go eat outside alone, but I'm taking Kagura's lunch with me?' Yeah... That's not happening. I already felt like an idiot.

Tohru: "I guess. Sure you don't need help?"

They each looked at me again, and I felt like I was on the spot.

Taren: "N-no, it's fine. I'll be back in a while, there's just something I want to do. Um, on the off chance I'm not back before you leave, feel free to go home. I can find my way back."

I awkwardly excused myself with them all watching. Man, how embarrassing. They must think I'm so strange sometimes.


	41. Chapter 41 Lunch with Kagura

Somebody let me know if i made Kagura too timid in here... Though, i think that in this time frame she is rather quiet when it comes to topics on Tohru and Kyo. In the manga she hid from Tohru at Kazuma's ( but then again she did punch the wall fiercely and broke it... ) anyways, i plan on her being more lively later on when i include her. ( crap, did i just spoil something... mebe :/ oh wells! )

**Chapter 40. Lunch with Kagura.**

Taren: "Here."

I said to Kagura, handing out her meal.

Kagura: "Oh... Thank you."

She softly said, probably wondering why I even went to the trouble or something.

Taren: "Is there somewhere else you'd rather eat instead of out here in the cold?"

I asked politely. As far as I could tell she had been sitting here for a while now, and she most likely was getting chilled.

Kagura: "I... suppose? I mean, the only place I can think of is my house, since I can't go into- ah, never mind."

Go into... where? The dojo? Part of me really wanted to ask her what was wrong with Tohru or just this whatever in particular, but I refrained from doing so. I really didn't want to pry into people's lives without good reason.

Taren: "Ok, well, if you think of somewhere to go, wherever is fine with me. I don't think the others will mind if I disappear for a while, I told them I had something to do."

Kagura: "Well... Ok. I guess we could, um, go to my house."

Taren: "Was there something you needed from here? If possible I could help you out."

Kagura: "No, no, it's fine. I was just... I don't know. Perhaps part of me still wants to go see Kyo all the time. I find myself drawn towards the dojo or Shigure's without realizing it sometimes. Ah, sorry. You probably don't want to hear my life story."

Taren: "You're fine, I don't mind listening to people. A lot of the time, I learn something as well. But, I mean, if you don't want to talk about it it's fine."

For a while we walked in silence, both studying either our feet or the area around us, not wanting to stare in the others direction.

Kagura: "Hey."

Taren: "Yeah?"

Kagura: "... Never mind..."

Taren: "If you wanted to ask something, that's fine. I'll do my best to answer."

Kagura: "Well... Those two. Do they seem to... like each other?"

Those two? By my best guess that would mean Kyo and Tohru.

Taren: "Like each other? Yeah, I'm pretty sure they do. But I don't think each of them has recognized that the other feels the same, you know? It's kind of funny sometimes how oblivious they both seem to the others feelings."

Kagura: "Oh... Well I suppose that's good."

Taren: "May I ask why?"

Kagura: "Why they like each other?"

She asked confused, looking at me.

Taren: "N-no, haha, just, well, why you are interested. If you don't mind saying, that is."

Kagura: "Oh... Well... It's... It's nothing."

Taren: "It can't be nothing. I mean, however you feel on the subject, certainly your feelings aren't worth 'nothing.' All feelings are more important than that, no matter what they are."

Kagura peered over directly at me, watching me as I finished.

Kagura: "Do you really think so?"

Taren: "Yeah."

Kagura: "Well, maybe... I can tell you something, then. But you have to promise not to laugh, ok?!"

Taren: "Laugh? Why would I-"

Kagura: "You have to promise!"

She yelled, getting right up into my face with a determined look glittering in her eyes.

Taren: "I promise, I promise!"

I said frantically despite myself. No idea why I got worked up, maybe I just didn't want to anger or set her off...

Kagura: "Oh... Here we are."

She said, stepping away from me and towards a house in front of us. Whew, that girl could set my nerves on edge sometimes. Looking to where she began going, I saw a house that had a small, oddly familiar feeling to it. Then again, I had been here once before. The experience back then hadn't been... pleasant, though... Cautiously I followed her inside of the house.

Kagura: "I'm home!"

?: "Welcome home! Oh, I see you brought someone with you..."

Said a lady who walked around the corner from a nearby room. In all probability it was most likely her mother.

Taren: "N-nice to meet you, I'm Taren Sk- Sohma. Sorry, trying to get used to a name change still."

Kagura's mom: "Oh, by chance are you... the boy who was taken in by Kazuma Sohma?"

Taren: "Yeah, that's me.

Kagura's mom: "I see... Well, welcome. Make yourself at home."

She turned and went back into whatever room she had come from, leaving me and Kagura standing around. After a second of looking at me, Kagura turned and made her way down the hall and into a door on the opposite side of the wall from the way her mom went. I followed obediently, walking into the same room which I had been tied up in a long time ago. How nostalgic...

Kagura: "Anyways, why don't we sit down."

We both took seats opposite from each other on the nearby table, which hadn't been here when I was last present. Or maybe things were just too hyped up for me to notice.

Kagura: "Remember how I told some childhood stories about me and Kyo when we were at Kazuma's? Well, there was... something that I left out. You see, when we were kids..."

She began a story of how, as kids, she had seen Kyo's transformed state, and run away from it in fear. Since then, she had been desperately trying to push her love onto Kyo, thinking that if he could accept her, then maybe the "dirty" her from the past wouldn't exist. As if she could fix that side of her that ran that day.

Kagura: "This probably seems... stupid to you."

Taren: "N-no! Not at all! To be honest... I don't understand exactly how you feel, or what you meant, but... I'm sure that those feelings are very precious to you. I'm in no position to judge you or your motives, but from my perspective, no matter the reason, to be able to stay convicted to an idea or way of life so thoroughly for such a long time... it's truly commendable. And, you know, even though things... didn't turn out as you had hoped with Kyo, that alone must mean there's someone else for you out there. Waiting."

She kept sitting there with her head on the table, looking up at me. Silence ensued for several moments, making me more and more nervous.

Taren: "D-did I say something strange? I'm sorry, that may not have made any sense."

I said, becoming self-conscious.

Kagura: "No, it's not that... But, do you really think... it's 'commendable?'"

Taren: "Absolutely. To be able to devout everything you have, 100%, to something... That really is very amazing. Not many people have the ability to do something like that."

Kagura: "Someone else out there, huh..."

She sat up, stretching her arms. Setting the empty lunch tray aside, she stood up.

Kagura: "I don't know about that, but I'll keep moving on!"

Taren: "I'm sure there is, though. Although you may not think so now, there really is... someone for everyone out there. It may take time, and the trip may be a little rough, but if you continue on with that assertiveness you have, then there definitely will be someone waiting."

She shifted her gaze, blushing a bit, which inadvertently made me embarrassed as well. Turning my head away, I realized that I was looking at a clock, and it had been a while since we had gotten here.

Taren: "Oh, wow, we've been here a while. Perhaps I should get going. Oh, but... Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

Kagura: "Mm... Nope! All good. I should probably get back to my studies, too."

Taren: "Oh, do you have a test coming up in your high school?"

Kagura: "Haha, nope! I'm actually in college."

In.. college? But then, how old was she?! That was kind of shocking.

Taren: "C-college? Wow, you look... young."

Kagura: "Tee hee! I get that a lot!"

Shaking my head in disbelief, I made my way to her front door. After opening it, and before leaving, I turned back to her.

Taren: "Oh, Kagura. You know, if I'm ever around and you need help with something, even if it's hiding from someone, feel free to ask! I'll do my best to help."

Kagura: "Ok... thanks."

She said quietly, and I left before each of us could make the other embarrassed again. Backtracking the few streets to Kazuma's, without getting lost, I made it just in time to see Tohru and Kyo exit Kazuma's house. Man, good timing.

Taren: "Hey guys. Sorry that I was gone so long."

Tohru: "That's fine! Did everything go well?"

Taren: "Yep, it went great."

Kazuma walked out, handing one of the basket's to Kyo that they probably forgot inside. Both Tohru and Kyo began to walk off back towards the entrance, and I was left for a short moment with Kazuma.

Kazuma: "So, did everything go well with Kagura?"

Taren: "Huh?! Ah, so you knew? Yeah, I just ate lunch with her and talked. She's a very... interesting person, isn't she?"

Kazuma: "Yes, that she is."

Kyo: "Hey! Taren! You staying behind or what?"

He called back as they both exited to the street.

Taren: "Coming! Thanks for having me!"

I said to Kazuma, waving goodbye. After that me, Tohru, and Kyo all walked home together.


	42. Chapter 42 A day before New Year's

In case anyone was wondering, im taking quotes directly from the english manga novels - the actual book ones. I've found that online scans and versions dont really have the best translations... anyone know of a place that has really good translations? so far i only like the book ones, which makes sense because they were done "professionally." Anyways, just wondering... Since I own the books i also got the digital versions through various means, but they just arent the same... :/

Oh! Also, some of you may have noticed, but i screwed up a few plot points in my story, put them out of order. In a previous chapter Tohru says Isuzu visited after his sister died, but in the manga she visits before the festival. I plan to release a "complete" edition once the story is done, which will have corrections and stuff in it. Hopefully I'll catch everything...

**Chapter 41. A day till New Year's!**

It wasn't much longer until I realized that New Year's was coming up. After some tests, we were home free for the break. This New Year's would be much different than all of my past ones, and not just because of all that had happened... It began with Yuki one day saying something along the lines of:

Yuki: "I think I'll go back to the main house for New Year's.

Tohru: "Eh?!"

Shigure: "Oh, my."

Yuki: "Just for one night. I'll come back the evening of New Year's day."

Shigure: "Something up, Yuki-kun? That doesn't sound like you. Did you hit your head?"

Yuki: "I did NOT... I'll be going."

He said, facing Tohru.

Tohru: "All right!"

She replied, looking excited and happy.

Shigure: "Hmm. If you are going to bother going back, you should take your time - stay longer than a night."

Yuki: "Well... I'm not sure about leaving the two of them alone."

The two of them? Could he be talking about Tohru and Kyo? But... I would be here, wouldn't I?

Shigure: "You... You beast!"

Shigure yelled, standing up and taking a shocked pose while looking at Kyo.

Kyo: "I'm gonna kill you."

Shigure: "Not to worry, Tohru-kun! We'll put together a plan to protect you from the evil clutches of fiendish Kyo-kun!"

Shigure pronounced, pulling Tohru closer to him and Yuki and away from Kyo.

Yuki: "Beast."

Kyo: "I'm gonna kill you both. Together."

Taren: "Hold up, I'll be here, won't I?"

Shigure and Yuki both pondered that for a moment.

Yuki: "Nope, it's no use. You are already in cohorts with Kyo, being his brother and all."

Oh... So they already had me all figured out, at least in their heads, huh?

Shigure: "Yes, I'm sure that, if Kyo asked, you would gladly leave the house for a period of time, whether you knew of his fiendish plans or not... Poor Taren! You are so used and abused by the evil Kyo! We must save you, too! Join us!"

He thrust one of his hands out towards me as if offering a life-line.

Kyo: "Seriously. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. Both. STOP ALREADY!"

He yelled, shaking his fists and pounding the table.

As such, me, Tohru, and Kyo all ended up heading to Kazuma's house for the holiday.

Kazuma: "Welcome, come on inside."

He said, inviting us into his house. I hadn't been here for a while now, and it still felt odd thinking of this as "home" in the sense that my "dad" lived here. Anyways, we all shuffled inside out of the cold, Kyo and me both carrying the luggage we brought with us.

Taren: "Um, is there a good place for me to go put all of this...?"

I asked cautiously. Relations between us was still a little awkward usually, but that may have just been on my half of the relationship.

Kazuma: "Yes, there's a room for you and Kyo down the hall, at the end on the left."

Excusing myself and leaving them all to talk, I carried everything into the room he talked about. Except for Tohru's things, I left those in front of the open door to our room. I didn't really know yet where she was staying. As I peered back down the hall and listened to them all talking, I heard something from a room right beside me. Slightly curious, I opened the door a crack and peeked in, not expecting to see a girl sitting on the window's ledge inside. She was wearing very short shorts and had all sorts of buckles and stuff on her clothes, complete with extremely long black hair.

?: "Who are you?"

She asked with hostility.

Taren: "O-oh, um, I'm Taren. I'll be staying with Kazuma for new years. May I ask your name?"

?: "Why the hell would I tell a complete stranger my name?"

She said, looking at me with cold eyes. Wow, she had a very... poisonous tongue. That was probably the best way to say it, almost as if she was a deadly snake that you couldn't get near. As she continued to look at me like that, the door I came from opened and nearly hit me.

Kazuma: "We're coming in... Isuzu."

Turning, I saw Kazuma and everyone else walking into the room. As soon as Tohru seemed to see the girl, she got really excited.

Tohru: "Isuzu-san!"

She ran forward, flinging her arms out as if to hug the girl. However, "Isuzu" merely sidestepped, looking panicked, and Tohru ran into the wall right behind her.

Isuzu: "Y-you just sprang out of nowhere and came running! You idiot!"

Tohru: "I... I'm very sorry."

Isuzu: "I didn't hear anything about YOU coming! Now I'm gonna be sick!"

Tohru: "Isuzu-san..."

She said sadly, still dazed from running into the wall.

Kyo: "Tohru, THINK before you leap.

Kazuma: "You're not to glare at each other today."

Kazuma said, turning to Kyo.

Kyo: "I wouldn't do that. Jeez."

Kazuma: "Is that right? You used to have no problem glaring at each other for five, ten minutes at a time. And Hatsuharu would gaze on."

Kyo: "We were just kids!"

He yelled, getting flustered.

Tohru: "Huh? Are you two on bad terms?"

Kazuma: "They're not on bad terms. They're just not on GOOD terms."

Tohru: "Oh! I... See? Huh? Erm... Gosh. When I went to see Isuzu-san at the hospital the other day, she didn't say anything.

Kazuma: "Yes - it seems she is out temporarily. But she didn't want to participate in the banquet. She seemed to be trying to go somewhere, so I spoke to her. Pushing herself now and ruining her health would make her hospital time a waste."

Tohru: "You're right."

Kyo: "It's probably started without her by now. That... Thing."

Kyo said, looking out the window and into the distance.

Kyo: "Probably a while ago."

Everyone went kind of quiet, leaving me an opportunity to ask a question that had popped into my head.

Taren: "Um... What's this 'banquet' you just spoke of?"

I asked Kazuma, and everyone finally seemed to notice I was there.

Kazuma: "It's this party that is held exclusively for the zodiac, only they can attend it. I'm honestly not too sure about all that happens there, but I do know that the zodiacs of the this year and next both do a dance together. I've heard that it can be quite beautiful.

Taren: "Oh, that sounds... interesting. But... I'm guessing Kyo hasn't ever been able to go?"

Kyo: "Naturally, since I'm the cat. It's not like I care though, it's just a stupid party where everyone puts on a mask and acts happy and pleased to be around Akito."

Oh, well, that sounded... fun. But still, it was never nice to be left out of anything. Even if you thought it wouldn't be fun to go anyways, there would still be some sort of anger or pain for being put off like that. Probably especially for Kyo since he was already estranged by everyone else in the zodiac, and also not being a "normal" human.

When I thought about it like that, it made me sad for him. I let it drop though, I'm sure Kyo didn't want any of us to worry. Also, it seemed like he honestly didn't care that much. Which was sad in another way, because it meant he was probably used to being left out. Anyways, I'd have to be sure to help him have a good new year's this time around.

Taren: "Come on then, you!"

I said, walking over and grabbing him around his neck.

Taren: "Let's go do something fun, Otouto-kun!"

Kyo: "Hey! I told you to stop calling me that! And wait, damn it! Let me go!"


	43. Chapter 43 Complicated relations

**Chapter 42. Complicated relations.**

We all had fun together at Kazuma's, and all stayed up early to watch the first sunrise together. At some point Isuzu went to bed, she seemed to be pretty touchy with any sort of conversation that gets brought up, always finding some way to lash out with her words. A while after she fell asleep Haru came over, but I don't know if Tohru and Kyo saw him. He wasn't there too long, just to look in on Isuzu and then he left a while later.

I woke up around 9 since I stayed up so late, and I would have fallen asleep again but I forced myself to get out of bed, otherwise I would end up sleeping until all hours of the day. Tohru and Isuzu were talking to each other on the porch, and Kyo was probably off running somewhere if it was this early, or perhaps just busy doing something where I couldn't see him. Who knows.

As I wandered around the house getting ready for the day, the phone began to ring. Tohru was still busy doing stuff, and nobody else seemed to be here.

Taren: "I'll get it!"

I said to Tohru, and went to pick it up.

Taren: "Kazuma Sohma's house, this is Taren speaking."

Hatori: "Oh, Taren. Nice timing, there's actually something I need to ask you. I know it's rude of me to pull you away from everyone, but... could you come to the main house today?"

Taren: "Oh, um, sure... I guess? May I ask why?"

Hatori: "Well, it's just Akito again. He's very down because of last night, some... things occurred."

Taren: "Oh... Well, sure, I guess I could come over. When would you like me?"

Hatori: "As soon as you feel comfortable with. Sorry again for pulling you away."

Taren: "It's fine. I'll be there soon!"

Once again, I ended up headed to see Akito. I wonder what Hatori meant by "things occurred" though? Hopefully I wouldn't make anything worse with Akito's mood. Slowly making my way both to the house and towards Akito's room once there as Hatori directed me to. I was antsy to see how he would be today.

Taren: "Pardon me..."

I said, opening his door and looking inside before entering. Akito was laying down on his bed, which had been moved to another part of the room. Someone else was here too, that guy from last time. His name was... Kureno... right? He looked at me curiously, and Akito stopped playing with a half-broken vase looking thing next to him and looked over.

Akito: "Ew. What the hell are you doing here."

This didn't seem good...

Taren: "W-well, I just... thought I could... come visit."

Akito: "Please, that's not even true. There's no way you'd want to come here. Who put you up to this, huh?"

Kureno sat a little straighter, looking agitated and alert, watching Akito.

Taren: "N-no one, I just-"

Akito: "Liar."

He sat up, grabbing hold of the vase and placing it on his lap.

Akito: "Just shut up! Go away! Nobody wants you here! You're just like HIM, you don't really care about me! Get out!"

Taren: "B-but, um...!"

Akito: "Leave! You are such an idiot! Nobody wants you! I hate you! Go die!"

He lifted the half-shattered vase he was holding and threw it right at me. I naturally got out of the way as it flew towards my head, but it was too fast and it ended up grazing me with a sharp end, cutting into my cheek. I slapped my hand up to it as the pain shot along my face, trying to stop the blood from pouring out.

Kureno: "Akito!"

I heard as I turned and hurried away. The vase he had thrown now lay shattered on the floor from hitting the wall, and I skirted around it on my way. As I reached the door, Hatori appeared from another part of the house.

Hatori: "I heard screaming, what- Oh no, you're cut. What happened."

He gently put an arm on my shoulder, guiding me back into the house and back into that same room I had first visited months ago. The weird little office thing.

Taren: "I-I don't... he just... Did I say something? He seemed so angry that I was there. Accused me of being put up to it and stuff."

He removed my hand from my cheek, and sighed. After that he began to doctor away at me once more.

Taren: "Did I... do something, Hatori?"

Hatori: "No, it's not you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to come over, this is my fault."

Some yelling could be heard nearby, and it sounded like Akito, but it also seemed to be outside and not from the direction of his room. Both of us turned and looked out of the window, seeing Akito storming around angrily with Kureno trailing behind trying to keep up.

Hatori: "Oh no. I'm sorry, I'll be right back. Wait here for me."

He got up, leaving my bandage half-applied, and left the room after telling me to keep pressure on it. Slightly curious, I got up and went into the hall to watch him leave, and then looked out another window nearby to see what was going on. Had I done all of this?

?: "I thought I heard screaming. So, it's that disgraceful little brat, huh?"

Jumping, I turned to see a lady walk up who looked creepily like Akito, but with long black hair. A maid was following close behind, trying to urge her to head back somewhere else.

?: "And who might you be? I've never seen you around here before."

She came up close to me, making me uncomfortable.

Taren: "U-um, I'm Taren Sohma."

Something about saying that still made me cringe inside, but I was slowly getting more and more used to it.

?: "Oh, so you're Taren. I've heard all about you. Did Akito do that?"

She nodded towards my bandage, from which a little blood was starting to flow since I had forgot to put pressure for a moment. Pushing it back down, I cringed from the sting of the cut. Man, this one was pretty bad. Turning away, I looked back outside instead of answering.

?: "Thought so. Actually, this is a good time to ask you... Tell me, what do YOU think about this... curse binding everyone together?"

Taren: "The zodiac thing? I-I don't know, it's... Different."

?: "Different? More like unnatural and evil. It's okay to admit it, that's the truth after all. I know you think so. If only that spoiled brat could see that, but she's so stuck in her ways and stubborn."

Taren: "I think... honestly, something like this isn't normal. In that sense, perhaps it is 'unnatural,' but... I don't think it's altogether evil, either. To some, it could be a shackle, but there must have been a purpose for such a thing at one time. I think it's just become... misguided? I don't know, I'm probably not making any sense."

As we watched, Hatori and Kureno both kept trying to console Akito or something, but eventually Hatori left her alone after being pushed away, and began to head back inside.

?: "Well, it's time for me to go. I have to say though, I think you are wrong. Something like this... is very evil. I feel sorry for everyone involved, even you."

She placed a hand on my other cheek, and I blushed a little despite myself.

?: "Next time you see Akito, relay a message for me to her. Tell her... that it is all going to come to an end, and she will be left all alone, as she should be."

She stalked off, being led away by the person who had come with her. Akito will be... left all alone? That didn't seem right to me, nobody deserved that. At that moment, part of me realized that the lady wasn't altogether good, and that I should probably stay away from her in the future. Hatori walked up to me, glancing down the hall just in time to see her disappear from sight.

Hatori: "...She spoke to you? What did she say?"

We both headed back into his office, where he removed the bandage I had been holding and got another.

Taren: "Honestly? I'm... not entirely sure. She spoke of how the curse was unnatural and evil, but... I'm not certain whether that is true or not, at least the evil part."

Quietly he finished up, and then led me back through the grounds to the gate, avoiding Akito as she stormed around still. With a fresh bandage on my face, I found my way back to Kazuma's house.


	44. Chapter 44 New Year's wrap up

Realized something today, the last few chapters numbers have been off... there was two chapter 40's or 41's, not sure which. This chapter is actually 44, sorry for all the confusion '. The fanfiction chapter selection has the real numbers on it, it's just the text for each chapter that is mislabeled. Sorry, that may confuse you all even more... ;P It's all good, don't worry. I gots it.

**Chapter 44. New Year's wrap-up.**

Yuki and everyone else seems to have arrived at Kazuma's since I was gone. Well, at least Yuki and Momiji. I hadn't seen anyone else quiet yet, but they may be around somewhere. Yuki had this patch above his eye, as if he had been hurt too. Both of us kind of looked at each other for a moment.

Tohru: "Taren! Where have you been? Oh, and you got hurt too!"

Kyo and both of them were all sitting around the table while Momiji was in the kitchen doing something.

Taren: "Y-yeah, it's nothing. I just-"

Kyo: "Hold it. If you're gonna say something like 'I tripped' don't bother. We aren't stupid. What really happened?"

Man, Kyo had a sixth sense or something. Not that I was going to say I tripped, but I wasn't going to say the truth. But I ended up telling them it anyways, not wanting to have Kyo call me out on a lie. He seemed to be really good at that for me, how strange.

Taren: "And then he just threw this half-broken vase at me, I'm honestly not sure why.

Yuki sat up a little straighter at the mention of a vase.

Yuki: "Oh, that..."

He said.

Tohru: "Do you know something about it Yuki?"

Yuki: "I... guess."

It clicked for me about then, and I connected the vase with the cut or whatever on Yuki's forehead.

Taren: "Ooh..."

I said without meaning to, and he nodded slightly. Tohru glanced back and forth between us both, obviously wondering what was going on.

Kyo: "Don't worry about it, Tohru. It's all fine. And you, Taren."

I looked over at him, surprised by the hostility in his voice.

Kyo: "I don't want you going over there anymore. I warned you, didn't I? Akito is dangerous, stay away from him."

Yuki: "Wow, Kyo, nice job on sounding hostile and ordering him not to do something."

Kyo: "Huh? What? No! It's not like that! Did it come out hostile? Shut up rat! It's none of your business!"

He blushed, becoming flustered from Yuki's comment. Was he not specifically angry at me, then? Perhaps he was just annoyed and angry at Akito. Either way, it may be best for me to stay away from the main house for a while, every time I go there something happens.

As we all went about our day's again, I ran into Shigure and found that it was actually an excellent time to talk to him in private.

Taren: "While I was at the main house, there was this lady. She looked like Akito, and was very hostile towards him."

Shigure: "Oh my, that's sounds like Ren. She's Akito's mother. Taren, I'd advise you to stay away from her, she's bad news when anything about Akito or the curse is involved, which is almost all the time."

Taren: "I thought it would be good to avoid her, she was very... Mm, I don't know the word for it. Erratic?"

Shigure: "That might actually be a good word for her. So, Akito wasn't happy about you being there, huh?"

Taren: "Y-yeah... I'm not sure why. Oh! That reminds me, there's someone else I'd like to ask about. His name is Kureno?"

Shigure: "My, my. You've met all sorts of people lately. He's one of the zodiac, the bird. He's also kind of like Akito's lackey, always there beside him."

Well, that answered those questions. How interesting, I think there wasn't very many more zodiac members for me to meet now. Who all was left? The monkey, and... For the moment I couldn't really piece it all together in my head, so I just gave up and rejoined everyone. There were some new arrivals actually, two little kids, a girl and a boy. Tohru was clinging onto the girl, and the boy was sitting there glaring at her.

Taren: "Oh, who is... this?"

I asked, entering the room.

Tohru: "Ah! Taren! Good timing, actually. This is Kisa, she's the tiger, and that's Hiro, he's the ram!"

Wow, okay, so now I had really met everyone except the monkey.

Taren: "Oh, uh, it's nice to meet you both. I'm Taren Sohma."

Hiro: "Oh, you. You're that clumsy guy people have talked about. Didn't you almost drown and whatnot? And what happened to your face, another accident?"

Kisa: "Hiro!"

Taren: "Ah, well, kinda. Akito wasn't in a very good mood today..."

He looked up at me and went quiet.

Hiro: "Oh..."

Kisa looked a little down too.

Taren: "I'm sorry, did I say something? You two okay?"

Hiro: "We're fine, what's it to you anyways. Are you a pedophile?"

Man, this kid was kind of like Isuzu, he had a way with words. Kisa began to chastise him, and I just quietly excused myself, not wanting to say anything else to set him off. In some ways, he was kind of funny with how fast he thought things up, I sure couldn't say things that fast and as well thought out in the same amount of time. With a giant company over visiting at the house, we all found one reason or another to laugh, and even Kagura stopped by for a bit, though she did end up avoiding Tohru and Kyo again.


	45. Chapter 45 Spring flies

If anyone wants to know, I'm now on volume 18 of fruits basket. At least, going into it. Not much longer until all the "main" plot points are done... My story is going to hit a climax, and then wind down... Uh oh, should I spoil that somethings gonna happen? ;P

**Chapter 45. Spring flies.**

It always catches me off guard how fast spring rushes by. Well, it either hurries past or snails along, depending on what you think of it and what you do during it. Everything calmed down after all the commotion surrounding New Year's and we all went back to school after the break ended. Going from day to day of school, before I knew it February had arrived, and talk of Valentines was in the air.

Kyo: "Maybe I should go on a trip this year..."

Kyo said one day as we sat and waited for the bell to ring, three or so days before valentines.

Taren: "How come?"

Kyo: "Mm... Just stuff. Kagura... goes wild each year. But, actually, I don't know if she will this time..."

Neither did I. Unlike Kyo, I knew about Kagura hiding from him and Tohru. I had even helped her a few times in the last few months. I chuckled a bit as I remembered it all, but Kyo just thought I was laughing at him. Lots of girls got more and more "wild" as it drew closer to valentines, and I could tell that lots of people wanted to give Yuki chocolate. Even Kyo had a few people wanting to as well, from what I heard.

Hana: "Maybe there will be cuckoo chicks again this year... I would like to see for myself once more."

Hana said one day at lunch, looking over at Yuki. What was she talking about?

Uo: "Yeah, so would I. Last year was interesting. Maybe Kyon will get lots of chocolate in his locker, too."

Kyo: "Idiot, as if THAT would happen."

Sure enough, on Valentine's day as we all arrived, Kyo had many chocolate pouches in his locker. Yuki had only one, but there was a trash can with tons of chocolate just thrown in it nearby.

Hana: "Yes... once more, I shall target the remaining one."

She opened the only one in his locker, munching on it.

Uo: "Yeah, eat it! You go, Hana!"

Yuki: "You guys don't change much, do you?"

He said, passively watching.

Tohru: "Ah, Taren! I haven't actually asked you, what do you think about chocolate?"

Taren: "Huh? Oh, well, I don't really like milk or dark chocolate, but other than that I'm pretty flexible. Why?"

Tohru: "Oh, no reason."

She said, fidgeting a bit. Both Kyo and Yuki sighed, and we all walked up to our class. During lunch, Momiji came prancing up all excited, talking about how he got loads of chocolate and how it was all delicious. Haru was munching on some as well, zoning out like he always did. Now that I thought about it, did Haru like Isuzu? Could they be going out or something?

Momiji: "Oh, Taren, I was asked to give this to you!"

He plopped a bag of chocolate down onto my lap, leaving me wondering where it came from.

Taren: "B-but, um, who is this..."

Momiji: "Can't say! Just open it already."

With everyone watching me, I slowly opened the bag to reveal lots of animal-shaped chocolates. At first I couldn't tell what they were, but as I pulled one out, I realized they were all boars.

Momiji: "Ah haha, if that doesn't answer your question, I don't know what will!"

For a few moments I just sat there wondering who in the world would send me chocolates, and why they would be boar shaped. There wasn't any name tag or anything, but at the bottom of the bag was a small slip of paper. It read, "Sorry for being boar-ish and knocking you out." For a moment I just looked at it, until it clicked in my head.

Taren: "Ah! B-but, I haven't done anything for her... Why would she..."

Kyo: "You're blushing."

He said, and I realized that I was.

Taren: "N-no, it's just... This is the first time..."

Uo: "No way, really? Way to go Taren, looks like you got yourself an admirer!"

Taren: "B-but that-! There's no way she-! ... I don't understand!"

Kyo: "Who's it from?"

He took the piece of paper, and him and Yuki both looked it over for a bit, and then glanced back and forth between me, the chocolate, and the paper.

Yuki & Kyo: "Ah! No way!"

They both looked at me dumbfounded, leaving Tohru to try and piece it all together herself. It wasn't until later in the day after we all got home that she finally got it.

Shigure: "No way, Kagura gave you chocolate?! She's only ever done that for Kyo!"

He laughed, tossing the paper back. I still hadn't eaten the chocolate, I felt bad that I hadn't gotten Kagura anything.

Tohru: "Huh?! It's from Kagura-chan?!"

Kyo: "Hey you, you only now got that?"

Kyo didn't eat any of his chocolate, I'm pretty sure he actually gave it all to Momiji and Haru. At dinner time, Tohru handed out a bunch of chocolates to each of us, which made me feel even worse about not doing anything for her AND Kagura.

Tohru: "Don't worry about it! You've already done a lot for all of us."

She said when I complained a bit. They all left no room for protest when they wanted to do something, even Kyo told me to cool it later.

Tohru: "Oh, Shigure, have you heard anything else about Isuzu yet?"

Shigure: "Hm? Oh, no, I haven't."

Tohru: "I see..."

Taren: "What's up with Isuzu?"

I asked.

Shigure: "Nobody can seem to find her. Rumor is that she's in the hospital, but nobody knows which one. It's been a while now since anybody has seen her."

That didn't sound too good. Hopefully nothing bad happened to her... As I went to bed I made a promise to myself that I'd find a way to thank both Tohru and Kagura sometime soon.


	46. Chapter 46 Isuzu is found

I never planned for this to happen 0-0' I swear! It just sort of... happened as I was writing... I hope it actually makes sense what happens, let me know if I should try and rewrite this section or something, I think I made Taren get a little crazy, hehe...

**Chapter 46. Isuzu is found**

It happened not too much longer into march, lots of things began to change. I came home from Kazuma's house to find everyone in an uproar. I guess Isuzu had been found finally, and we all went over to Kazuma's house to see her. Well, except for Shigure. He headed over to the main house for some reason. Tohru got all emotional at being able to see Isuzu again, and we were all rather shocked to see that she had cut her hair all the way up past shoulder length.

As Isuzu and Tohru went outside and began talking, a surprising twist was revealed to me. Isuzu had been... locked up by Akito in a little room at the very back of the Sohma estate. For days she had been there, not even eating. Haru called it the "cat's room."

Taren: "Wh... what do you mean, 'cat's room?'"

Kazuma: "Taren... There's something that's been withheld from you. Kyo... and not just Kyo, but all of the people possessed by the cat, have all been forced to stay inside of that room hidden in the shadows. My grandfather, too, was put there for most of his life. The plan... is for Kyo to be forced into there after high school."

Taren: "What? No! They can't do something like that. They have no right to do that to anyone!"

Kazuma: "Taren, Taren, calm down. It's... alright. I have no plans of letting them get away with it without putting up a fight. When the time comes... we will do what we can."

Yuki: "But that's... how the curse has always worked, right? Everyone gets pulled back into the same world, and the cat gets locked up."

He said, looking down as if he was troubled by that.

Taren: "But doesn't that... trouble you all? Because of that curse, you already consider yourselves "inhuman," so would it be right for that to happen? To do something so inhumane when you all want to be treated just the opposite?"

I had never heard anything like this. I got that they were different, but for anybody to be able to do this... If something like this could happen...

Taren: "If that's the way it 'has to be,' then maybe... Maybe the curse, or bond, or whatever, should just disappear. If that is how it has 'always been,' then perhaps it's time for change. Maybe the bond is unnatural and evil, just like how she said..."

Kazuma: "'She?'"

He asked curiously.

Taren: "Akito's... mother."

Kazuma: "Taren, you met..."

He looked at me with a kind of shocked look on his face.

Taren: "With this revelation, this bond certainly isn't normal. I know I'm biased towards others when it comes to Kyo, but... Even if it was one of the other zodiac, or some random person... Something like that isn't normal. It isn't good. To defy people's wishes and force them into a mold, if that's what the curse is, perhaps, just like any other curse... it should be broken."

I didn't even realize the depth I was going into, and the point I was coming to, until it actually came out. Looking up, everyone was looking at me incredibly shocked, even Haru seemed surprised. Had I gone too far or something? But... I didn't think so. That was how I really felt about something like that. With this new realization, everything seemed different to me. The "curse" became just that in my mind, something evil that bound everyone to a place they didn't want to be at.

As if on cue, Tohru and Isuzu came back inside, breaking the atmosphere that I had placed there. For the rest of the night we all tried to cheer up, and we had a good time together. Kyo stopped by later on, and eventually we all went back home. The whole time, I was mulling everything over in my head. The curse needed to be broken... That much was certain.

But how would one break a curse? That was the question. I didn't even know if there was anything I could do, but I certainly wanted to do something. Yuki kept looking at me oddly for a while after that, I think I had startled him or something. Hopefully I hadn't offended him, I didn't mean to if I did. Later on that night, I tried to carefully bring up the topic with Kyo.

Taren: "I heard that there is a... place in the Sohma estate, hidden in the back."

Kyo: "What are you... talking about?"

He asked, looking worried. I looked right into his eyes, and I think he knew what I was trying to bring up. He looked down and away, looking troubled.

Kyo: "I didn't want... you to find out about that."

Taren: "So it's true? Kyo you... What are your feelings about it. Do you want that?"

Kyo: "There's not much that I can-"

Taren: "Don't even say that. Of course there is. Do you want to be put into there? Is that how you want to live? Of course you don't, I may not know you the best, but I at least know you like to be free."

He sighed, sitting down onto his bed. For a moment, I hesitated to say anything else. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up, he didn't seem very happy.

Taren: "... I'm sorry if I brought up something painful. But, Kyo, I won't put up with that sort of thing. It's your choice, and if that isn't enough for you, then I may have to do something drastic."

Kyo: "Oh? You? And what, exactly, would you do?"

He said, smiling a little and looking at me sideways.

Taren: "If it came to it... I guess I'd just have to kidnap you."

I was being part-serious about that, but I think he got the message.

Kyo: "Please, how in the world would you even manage that?"

Taren: "I'd find a way, even if I had to use duct tape and chains to do it."

I pushed him a little, and he even chuckled a bit.

Kyo: "As if, there's no way you could pull it off. But... thanks. For worrying. Just... let it go for now, there's still time..."

He said, but he honestly didn't look entirely sure about that. I dropped it though, because I could tell it wasn't having a positive effect on him to keep up with this topic.

Taren: "I'm serious, though. Duct tape and chains."

Kyo: "Yeah yeah."

He pushed me back, and we quietly both finished getting ready for the night, laughing a bit and picking on one another.


	47. Chapter 47 Destinations and mistakes

I thought this part would come easily, but... Why does it seem so hard to do this? The story is writing itself in a lot of ways right now, I think of a simple way to go and then suddenly it's morphed into this. The end of this chapter was one of my long term goals, but how I actually approached it... I didn't expect it all to end up like this... does that make any sense? Sorry, rambling again...

**Chapter 47. Destinations and mistakes**

It was a Saturday a week or two after I found out about Kyo and Isuzu, and to be honest... Almost every day since that time I had thought about the curse, mulling over anything at all that I could try and do. I even asked Shigure, which didn't really end up helping me.

Shigure: "Oh? What? This is... unexpected. I never would have thought you would end up asking about something like that. But, no, honestly I don't have anything I could tell you. But to think, you also would be trying to do find that all out..."

Taren: "Me too?"

Shigure: "Yes. A while ago, Isuzu was also looking for a way. Not too long ago, Tohru, also, began to look... Oh, you didn't know? She's looking for a way to break the curse as well. Perhaps the two of you can figure something out."

I had decided to go on a little trip today. At first it was just to the main house, I wanted to try and talk to Hatori and maybe Akito... I know Kyo doesn't want me to, but I felt like I needed to. I owed it to him to try something. Anyways, as I made the plans I also remembered how I needed to say thanks to Kagura still for that chocolate, so I planned a little detour to her house.

As I rang the doorbell, I stood there somewhat petrified. I hadn't done something like this before, stopping by a girls house. It felt weird, and the entire curse business didn't help with anything.

Kagura: "Hello, how may I... Taren?"

She said, answering the door.

Taren: "Ah, y-yeah, uhm..."

Now that it was actually time to do it, I couldn't seem to get the words out and I even began to blush.

Taren: "W-well, I just wanted to, um... I just wanted to thank you for the chocolate from a while back!"

I said in a hurry, turning it into more of a frantic yell than a casual thanks like I had wanted to.

Kagura: "H-huh? Oh... W-well, did you... like them?"

Taren: "They were... very good. It seemed like you knew what you were doing. In a lot of ways... they were better than anything store-bought."

Kagura: "Oh, th-thank you! That makes me happy. I'm glad that you liked them."

For a moment we both just stood there, faces red and smiling awkwardly at each other.

Kagura: "Ah, well, would you... like to come inside?"

Taren: "O-oh, no, I'm sorry, there's... somewhere else I need to go."

Kagura: "Really? Where to?"

Taren: "The main estate. There's... something I need to do."

Kagura: "Is everything alright? What are you going there for?"

Taren: "Honestly...?"

Should I try and explain it to her? I didn't want to say anything offensive or that I shouldn't.

Taren: "I need to... talk to Akito. There's something I'm trying to figure out. You see, I'm... looking for a way. To try and end all of this. I have my own reasons for doing so, but... I hope that, even if I can't finish my mission, you will all become happy."

Without wanting to say any more, I quietly tried to excuse myself. As I began to take a few steps away, Kagura said,

Kagura: "T-Taren, does that... Good luck."

I turned to look at her, surprised that she seemed to know what I meant. Had I said too much after all?

Kagura: "Be careful."

She smiled, waving at me as I continued to walk backwards. Waving back a little shyly, I kept going towards the Sohma house. Soon, she was out of sight. After that, I came to the main house pretty quickly. More quickly than I would have liked. Just like with Kagura I got even more nervous once I was actually standing in front of there.

Luckily the guard seemed to remember me, so I was "buzzed through" without any problems. Next came the hard part though, I had to confront Akito. At first I thought about stopping by and trying to find Hatori, but... That was probably not a good idea. He may try and stop me or something, and I felt like I needed to do this. Little did I know... what I was getting myself into.

Akito: "Who is it?"

He said as I knocked quietly on his door. I opened it a little, realizing too late that he may still not want to see me. But, as Akito looked at me, I realized that he seemed... very small. Something had happened.

Akito: "What could you possibly want? Come sit down."

Still somewhat scared, and also feeling guilty to do what I was about to since Akito seemed to frail right now, I made my way over to him, sitting down in the same place as last time, kitty-cornered to where he was.

Akito: "So? What is it."

Taren: "Akito... First, I want to ask something. To you... what is the 'bond?'"

Akito: "THAT is what you wanted to ask? Something so simple? Fine. I'll tell you. I'll tell you the reason I was born..."

Akito began to relate a story of how the zodiac had always been there for their master, how Akito had always been promised from a young age that he would never be lonely. That he would always be surrounded by the zodiac, people who wouldn't leave him or anything. That's how it had always been, all the way back to the beginning.

Akito: "I was... promised eternity... But why... why are they all beginning to..."

I knew that I had come to try and figure out the curse, but... Seeing him lay there like that, almost on the verge of tears, I couldn't do it. Akito held onto the "bond" with all his might, thinking it was the only thing keeping him from being truly alone. But, couldn't he see? You can always find others to be around you, there's always someone there. Even just one.

Taren: "Akito, this is very... precious to you, isn't it. Why are you so scared? Can't you see... Can't you see that, even if this 'bond' is gone, there will still be someone here with you?"

Akito: "The bond? Gone? What the hell? Is that why you came? Are you trying to say that it doesn't exist, this bond of ours? 'Can't I see?' What's wrong with you, can't YOU see?! I'm meant to be loved. I was born to be loved! Nobody has the right to take that away from me! You want the bond to disappear or something? Why don't YOU disappear! YOU go away! Leave us alone! We were all just fine until you and that girl began to butt in!"

That girl? Was he talking about Tohru? Now that I thought about it, what had it been like before... Back when Tohru hadn't been here. How much had she already changed that I didn't know about?

Taren: "Akito, stop, you're overreacting. You won't be alone. Even if you don't see it, there will be someone. Even if it's just one at first, you will have someone by you."

Akito: "Shut up!"

Taren: "You can go meet new people, make new friends. Just because some people leave-"

Akito: "Be quiet! Shut up! GO AWAY! Aaaaggh!

Taren: "- that doesn't mean you will be alone!"

I tried to finish between his outbursts. Had I gone too far once more? Lately I kept doing that without meaning to. But this time... this time it was worse. I had done something. What had I done? Akito kept screaming, and then looked over at me with such anger that I froze up looking at him. Before I knew it, suddenly he was on top of me, and I couldn't breathe.

Hatori: "Akito, what's going-"

Hatori burst into the room, and stopped short of entering as he took everything in. For a few moments I laid there trying to take breathes, still not really registering what was going on and why I couldn't breathe. Was Akito... choking me? I looked down to see him right there, glaring at me and shaking with anger.

Akito: "Nobody wants you!"

He yelled, tightening his grip on my neck. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. How... how had this happened? My lungs began to ache, just like months ago when I was beginning to drown in the lake. Was I going to... die? Was Akito really going to kill me? I could see it in his eyes, that very intent. By the time it took me to digest all of that, I was seriously trying to get a breathe, unaware of Hatori beginning to pry Akito off of me. My body needed air more than it want to focus on my surroundings.

Moments later the pressure was released, and I was left gasping for air, my head swimming as I rolled onto my side on the floor. I felt sick, and my whole body felt sore, especially my lungs. Slowly my senses began working again, enough for me to piece together what was happening. Hatori had pulled Akito off, and now he was being held back by maids that had appeared from somewhere.

Akito: "I order you! Do it! Erase his memories! Everything since he's been in this town! If you don't... I'll kill him AND you!"

For the moment I couldn't really understand what was being said, but as Hatori lifted me off the ground and I staggered out of the room with his help, I began to think more clearly. He led the way back through the grounds as I tried to take deep breathes and clear my head. Before I knew it, he had put me into his car and gotten in himself.

Hatori: "Why in the world... What were you doing here? You shouldn't have ever come back. Taren..."

His grip on the wheel tightened, but I wasn't really aware of what else he was doing. My head was beginning to hurt really bad.

Hatori: "I'm sorry, Taren..."

I tried to look over at him, but a hand landed across my face, gripping me across my forehead.

Taren: "H-ha...tori?"

I breathed, beginning to get afraid again.

Hatori: "I can't... disobey Akito. I'm sorry Taren. The least I can do...is burry them as shallow as possible."

Taren: "Ha...hatori, w-wait... What... are you...?"

I tried to pry him away, beginning to panic. It was too late though.

Hatori: "I'm so sorry."

For a moment, I was still sitting in the car. The next... I don't know. What happened exactly? Within a moment, all of my thoughts surged down into a dark tunnel, and I was left wondering what I had just been thinking. After that, I blacked out.


	48. Chapter 48 Where to begin

**Chapter 48. Where to begin**

Hatori drove Taren home, cursing himself the entire way. Why did he do such a thing to this boy. He hadn't been unkind to any of them. In exchange for all that Taren had done... he has just wiped all of his memories from coming to this town. Only now was he truly realizing what he had done. Taren wouldn't remember anyone here, or anything. He would wake up, and wonder where his sister went and where he was. Poor child...

Pulling up to Shigure's house, Hatori carefully picked Taren up and maneuvered him to the house. He kicked the door a few times, and moments later Tohru came and opened it, ready to greet with a smile. What she found put an end to that though, something else which made Hatori cringe.

Tohru: "Taren...?"

Hatori: "Excuse me. I'm sorry."

He slid past an unbelieving Tohru, and gently made his way farther into the house towards the stairs. Passing the living room, everyone else living there all looked out curiously, and then suddenly everyone was tailing him all the way up the stairs asking questions.

Hatori: "Quiet, please. Just this once... wait for a moment."

They all quieted down, watching worryingly as he laid Taren down onto his bed. After that, they all went downstairs.

Kyo: "What happened. Where has he been?"

Hatori: "It was... It's alright. He just needs to rest. He should be fine in the morning."

Except that he wouldn't be, not really. But Hatori couldn't bring himself to tell them the truth. But Shigure... seemed to be piecing something together. Of course he would be, he of all of them may be able to figure out all that happened without having to be told. Or at least the gist of it. It wasn't much longer until Hatori excused himself, unable to stand the silence everyone was partaking in. As they all sat down there worried, Taren's neck began to show the signs of what had happened, the bruises finally beginning to mature.

At first, I wasn't even sure who I was. Something felt weird inside of me, and that didn't improve as I continued to wake up and look around. This was my pillow I was looking at, but... where... was I? For a moment I thought it was just one of those times where you wake up and can't remember anything, but as I sat there... Nothing came to me. As I stared at my surroundings, I began to feel more and more insecure. There was a knocked on a door across the room, catching me off guard.

?: "I'm coming in. You awake yet?"

Someone I clearly didn't know walked into the room. He had orange hair and looked like he just got out of the shower or something.

?: "You okay? What's... wrong with your neck?"

He walked up to me, and I automatically put an arm up as he got close as if to protect myself from him.

?: "What's wrong Taren?"

He almost sat down onto my bed, but a moment later someone elsewhere yelled,

?: "Kyo! Taren! Breakfast is ready!"

He looked at me a little bit longer, seemingly confused, and then shrugged and began to leave. Whoever that was had called him... Kyo, right?

Kyo: "I'll see you downstairs. Try not to take too long, I have some questions about yesterday."

I tried to calm myself down after he left, I had begun to breathe heavily without meaning to. Where was I? Who was Kyo? What was going on? With all sorts of questions streaming through my head, I carefully climbed out of bed, reaching up to touch my neck. As soon as my hand touched it I winced, what had happened?

Wandering slowly out of my room, I looked both ways and began to inch down a hall, trying to find a way out. Who were these people? How many were there? As I passed an open door, I spotted a mirror and made my way over to it. Peering at it, I slowly lifted up my head and saw purple marks running across my entire throat. The more I looked at it, the more it looked like hand marks, as if... As if someone had tried to choke me...?

Scared even more now, I turned and moved farther into this strange house. What was going on? I reached a set of stairs, and began to descend them. Once at the bottom, I had to go right. I began my way down the hall, only to nearly run into someone as they left a room nearby once I was almost to the end. It was a boy with silver-ish hair, and he looked at me and smiled.

?: "Oh, Taren, you're... Hey, what's wrong with your neck?"

I turned and moved away from them quickly, heading the other way to try and get away. Who WERE these people? Where was I?! My slight jog became more of a run, and I turned and went into a room that had its door open. A kitchen was adjacent to this one with its door open, and a girl was standing in there doing something. Where was the way out? Turning around, once again I nearly ran into someone as they came into this room. It was an older guy, probably late twenties with black hair. He was carrying a newspaper, and lowered it to look at me.

?: "Oh my, what happened to your... Oh. No, that wasn't supposed to... And you're looking at me like..."

He folded up the paper, and reached one arm out to me. Once again I moved backwards away from him.

Shigure: "... I see. So that's what happened. But for Akito to do such a thing..."

He shook his head, and then was pushed aside for that same guy from earlier, Kyo to enter the room. He too stopped for a second, looking at me in surprise.

Kyo: "Taren, that doesn't... What happened to your neck. Seriously."

He moved closer, trying to get near to me.

?: "Kyo, I don't think that's..."

I moved farther backwards, running into the wall. Kyo kept moving closer, reaching out towards me.

?: "Kyo, stop! Don't."

The guy grabbed his arm, holding him back.

Kyo: "What's your problem, Shigure? Can't you see that something's wrong?!"

By now the other kid had entered the room, watching us all carefully. Soon after a girl entered, carrying a dish of pancakes or something. She had brown hair and seemed to be pretty cheerful.

?: "What's wrong, everyone...?"

She too looked over at me, stopping mid-sentence.

Kyo: "Let go of me!"

Shigure: "Kyo, stop. Look. Look! Don't you see him? Can you still not piece anything at all together with how he is looking at us."

All of them were watching me, and I was beginning to feel more and more panicked. What the hell was going on?!

Taren: "Wh-who are... all of you people?"

I said quietly, but they all stopped and looked at me, shocked. Except for the adult guy, he simply closed his eyes and looked down.


	49. Chapter 49 Proof of memory loss

At first I couldn't think of a way to do this section. How would you try to recover from this or help someone else to do so? If you really didn't remember anything, could you trust anybody around you that you didn't know but 'should?' Anyways, I hope you guys like how i'm doing.

**Chapter 49. Proof of memory loss**

Shigure: "That... is a very good question, so please... Why don't we all sit down. There seems to be something that we need to figure out."

Slowly, all of them moved and took places around the table in the middle of the room, leaving me the only one standing.

Shigure: "Please?"

He said, directing that at me. Although my instincts screamed no at me, I slowly made my way to the empty space right in front of me and sat away from the table, but still in front of all of them.

Shigure: "This... is going to be difficult. Taren, if you would, please just keep an open mind. What I'm going to say maybe seem... outlandish, but... it's the truth."

The guy, Shigure, went on to explain how, in their family called the Sohma's, there was a way to suppress someone's memories. He explained how a guy, Hatori, had dropped me off last night, and he was also the one who could suppress memories. He also tried to explain other things, but I wasn't really listening. I mean, how could I even trust them? They could have just kidnapped me, for one reason or another, and are just trying to confuse me.

?: "He obviously doesn't believe you, you know."

Said the silver-haired guy, glancing over at me.

Shigure: "I know, Yuki, but I have to try. What else can we do? We need to... prove it to him. Somehow."

After that, they all went on bringing up bits and pieces of information that they all "learned" about me, or so they said. The thing is... All of it was true. My birthday, sisters name, the town we were moving to and lived in before, my sister's band, how my parents... died... At first I denied it all inside of my own head. It was all stuff that they could have figured out on their own one way or another. But, as more and more information piled up that seemed less and less likely.

Shigure: "Oh! Well, here's something. I don't know how well I remember it though, it was only a month or so after you came here that we heard it. So long ago... When you were in middle school, you were getting picked on by all of the kids, and became a bully."

Kyo: "That's not it, moron. The way he put it was that he "snapped," and ended up becoming a sort of delinquent. Dyed his hair and stuff. Right?"

He looked over at me, and I sat there decently shocked at how they knew that. Very few people actually knew how and why I changed way back then, and it wasn't something that would be shared with others sparingly. What if... all that they had explained was true? I couldn't help but start to believe. All that they knew about me and my family... What if it WAS true? Somehow my memory had been erased or whatever?

Kyo: "Why the hell do we even have to do this?! Make Hatori fix the problem! Damn it!"

Shigure: "It doesn't work like that, Kyo... They may come back on their own, but for now... This is all we can do."

For a few moments everyone sat there, fidgeting.

Kyo: "There's something we need to bring up..."

Shigure: "Kyo, if it's that... Not right now. It's already too much for him I'm sure."

Taren: "What."

Kyo: "It's better for him to learn it now instead of later and thinking we withheld it, right?!"

He yelled at Shigure.

Taren: "What are you guys... talking about?"

Each of them looked over at me, sadness and fear present in their eyes. What was it? They began making me uncomfortable again, and for a moment I suddenly wanted my sister there. Oh. Rachel. Where was she?

Taren: "Hey... Where's my sister?"

They all remained quiet, looking down at their own hands.

Taren: "Where... Where is Rachel!"

I said, becoming scared. What was wrong with them? The way they acted...

Kyo: "Taren... she's..."

He began, but started grinding his teeth and stopped.

Taren: "What... about her?"

Something wasn't right. Why weren't they talking. What was going on?

All of them remained quiet, but the girl, Tohru I think her name was, turned to me slowly.

Tohru: "Taren, she..."

Calmly she reached over, trying to touch my hand which was on the table. At first I moved it away, but out of all of them... I felt like I could trust her. I was always like that with girls more so than guys, and I could tell that she wasn't an... evil person. She continued reaching, and I cautiously let her touch my hand.

Tohru: "She's..."

Something wasn't right. What was it. Tell me.

A second later, she actually began to cry and grabbed my hand harder.

Tohru: "Rachel is... gone."

Gone? Gone where?

Taren: "What do you... mean?"

Kyo: "That's how you ended up here. She went on tour with her band, right after you met all of us, and everyone decided you could live here. But..."

Tohru: "Wh-when she came back... There was an... accident on the way."

An accident?

Tohru: "She... died at the hospital. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!"

Taren: "N-no, that can't be... You're lying, right?"

They all stayed quiet, making me panic once again.

Taren: "You are all lying, right?!"

I yelled, trying to get a response. Nobody gave one though, they all just shifted their gaze around, looking anywhere but at me. They were acting like...

Taren: "It can't be... There's..."

I tried to say again, but suddenly I was crying. Even though I shouldn't have remembered anything according to them, at some place within myself, I knew... I knew that it was true. And that fact scared me. I jumped up, running around them all and out into the hall, heading the only way I knew was even relatively safe to be - the room where I had woken up.

Slamming the door closed behind me, I jumped onto the bed and threw myself into the corner, trying to take up as little space as I could. Sitting there, looking around the room as my soul was filled with horror and sorrow, I realized that all of my belongings were there. My computer was set up nearby, and a set of headphones lay right by it, the way I always put them down. That sort of thing... couldn't be staged easily. At that point, I knew that it was all true. Everything was true... Rachel was... dead.


	50. Chapter 50 First visitation

Chapter 50! W T! Never thought I'd come this far. Or that if I ever did it would be on this part of the story...

**Chapter 50. First visitation**

I sat in that corner for a while, until there wasn't any water left in my system to cry out. After that I just sat there, fighting a losing battle for my sanity. What was going on... As if on cue, someone knocked on the door right before I was ready to give in and just let go of everything.

Kyo: "Hey, how..."

Kyo said, walking in. When he saw me, he didn't even need to finish the question. Instead, he came over and slowly sat about halfway up the bed, close but not too close to make me try and move away. I knew that I should know him, but... I didn't. I instinctively moved away from all of them.

Kyo: "I'm sorry, Taren... You didn't deserve this. How did it even... There's something else. Something that should be said, sooner rather than later. I know all of this is hard to take in, so much harder than I can even imagine, but..."

Taren: "You... who are you? Who were you... to me? I... I don't remember... I don't remember anything I feel I should, and that makes me feel so..."

Kyo: "So... You believe us?"

I laid my head down into my arms, feeling so tired. Too tired to do anything. After a moment or so, I felt a hand placed onto my head very calmly. Looking up, Kyo was staring back at me looking as if he understood in some ways. He removed his hand just as calmly as he had placed it, leaving me to wonder if he was used to doing that or something.

Kyo: "I'll... try to be careful with how I say this. When Rachel... left... You normally would have been taken away. We found a loophole of sorts, though. Taren, you're... my adopted brother, pretty much."

Wait...what? First, by "taken away" did he mean... like an orphanage or something? He was right, I was... here instead of elsewhere, as a normal kid would be after losing his family. But, what did he mean that I was his "brother?"

Taren: "...Brother...?"

I stated, trying to wrap my head around that one. Both of us sat there, looking at each other for a few minutes, or at least that's how it felt.

Kyo: "How are you feeling?"

Taren: "I-I'm... not sure. It hurts, all of this does, but... I've already been through it once before, right? Somewhere deep down, I think I realize that. I think that... I'll... be fine. It may take a while, but..."

I heard him sigh, and a little bit later, despite me already being cramped into a corner, he somehow managed to lean over and hug me, catching me unawares. At first I shifted around a little bit, feeling as if I should push this unknown person away, but... At the same time, it was as if there was something inside of me that could just about but not quite remember who he was. As I tried to grasp at it, or at anything, it slipped away.

Kyo: "There's somewhere I need to take you. If you don't mind going out, that is..."

He got up, looking back at me as I sat there trying to wade through all of my feelings. At first I was tempted to decline, and just to sit here alone for longer, maybe even all day, and night as well. But, I knew nothing good would come of that, of sitting here wallowing in sorrow and self-pity. If I really had forgotten so much... There was a lot I needed to catch up on.

Taren: "I... suppose."

He smiled sadly, and walked out of the door into the hall. I followed him, still feeling cautious around everything. It all felt so foreign, but as I glanced here and there and thought about it, that same feeling as if something was almost in reach but not quite kept coming up. It was beginning to become irritating, I wanted to grind my teeth each time it happened.

He led the way down the same hall and past the door that Yuki had first come from, and we reached a foyer area. He reached down, slipping his own shoes on, but it took me a moment to actually locate mine. At first I was looking for my new pair of shoes, but once I found them I was surprised by how worn out they were. I guess that was another sign about the truth, letting me know that there was a lot that had happened which I didn't know about.

Together we left the house, and I walked behind him, putting a little space between us. I didn't really know how I should act around him, or anyone else for that matter. How had I been before? What had I done? Said? How should I act? All of these questions troubled me now, and not just about Kyo. About everything and everyone. What if... I had forgotten things that were very important? What about school, I didn't even know what we had been studying for the last few months, how in the world would I be able to do anything?

Mulling such things over in my head, I didn't pay attention to where we were going. Before I knew it, we stood in front of a cemetery, and Kyo was looking at me like he was worried."

Taren: "Why are we..."

I said quietly, but stopped and followed him inside anyways. It wasn't too long after then that Kyo stopped once more, this time looking down at a tombstone. Part of me didn't want to look, I even tried to a few times but just looked away again. After a minute or two though, I convinced myself that I had to. I didn't want to miss out on anything, not now, not when there was so much that I seemed to need to catch up on.

Turning my head, I began to read from the top of the stone to the bottom, my eyes catching partway down as they reached my sister's name, scrawled there in cursive. A lump in my throat caught, making it hard for me to breathe. Slowly a pain climbed its way from my throat up to my eyes, and I sand to the ground slowly, beginning to cry again.

I didn't want to see this, I didn't... but I had to. I stayed that way on the ground for a while, trying to hold myself together while also tearing myself apart, striving to reach and grab hold of those elusive bubbles that floated back and forth in my mind. Without realizing, I had already walked back home with Kyo guiding me with an arm before I came to my senses.

It was sunny outside, and decently warm. At any other time, that would have seemed wonderful. Right now, though... I wondered how the world could be so beautiful when I was such a mess, and both my sister and parents were dead.

I spent the rest of the night close to everyone, but also trying to put small amounts of space between us all. They would all hog up to the table, but I would be a few inches away at least, allowing some sort of comfort zone. It may have hurt them in some ways, I don't know, but they knew that it was what I needed for now. To be close to others and also away. At least... I wasn't "alone" like I thought I was once in a while.


	51. Chapter 51 Schooling sucks

**Chapter 51. Schooling sucks**

The next morning, I sat in the living room clenching and unclenching my fists as I stared into the unknown abyss called school that was looming in front of me. How much had I forgotten about school? How was I going to catch up at all, and even if I did would it be too late? I could end up failing classes or something if I didn't get everything together in even a couple weeks.

Tohru: "Is something wrong, Taren?"

Man, the people around this house had a sixth sense for if something was wrong with anyone.

Taren: "I..."

Part of me wanted to try and talk about it, but the other half didn't. I ended up stuck between those two choices not knowing what to do, which made the anxiety even worse. I needed some sort of outlet, and talking was the only way to do that.

Taren: "What's going to happen when... someone tries to talk to me, and I can't even remember who they are? There could be all sorts of important things I forgot, and I don't even have a clue on how I could begin again. Not to mention all of the topics and assignments and stuff I don't remember, how should I even begin doing them now? I'm not going to understand anything being taught..."

Yuki: "Oh... I didn't think about that... But, if you need us to Taren, we can try and do everything possible to catch you up. It may be hard, it may take time, but with my free time I could try and go over everything. Just skim it, give you a basic idea of everything so you aren't lost."

Well, in all honesty, that actually helped to make me feel better. Not all the way, but at least a little. We all finished breakfast and headed off together, and after several minutes of walking unfamiliar streets we ended up in front of an unknown school. Was this really going to be all right? I had to wonder that sort of thing as we all headed inside. I couldn't even remember where my locker was, and one of the others had to point me right at it.

Tohru: "Oh, now that I think about it, isn't next week golden week?"

Yuki: "You're right, it is. That should be helpful for you, Taren. You'll have a week to try and catch up. That won't leave much time for anything else though."

I never had much liked studying, but now that I actually had to in order to understand anything, it made me feel very anxious even more. What if I didn't understand something and got stuck on it for a while? What classes was I even taking...? As I followed them through the halls and eventually into a classroom, the anxiety in me got worse. At this point I was glad that I was wearing a higher collar today, trying to hide the vivid marks on my neck. The last thing I wanted was for tons of people to try and ask me about them.

After taking a seat in a place right beside Kyo, who told me that it was my desk, I watched everyone around me, hoping nobody would try talking to me. I didn't know any of them at all. A few minutes later, bells rang and everyone finished heading to classes and whatnot. A teacher walked into our room, a woman with longer hair put back into pony-tail.

Teacher: "Hey, Taren, could I speak to you outside in the hall for a sec?"

She asked, motioning for me to follow. Looking over at Kyo worriedly, he just shrugged and nodded to me. With lots of people looking at me, I left the room, meeting her right outside.

Teacher: "Hey, I, um, heard from Shigure... You... lost your memory?"

She asked, and I looked at her in shock. First of all, how did she even know Shigure?

Teacher: "I don't really know what happened, but... just try and take it easy. I'll see if I can't pull some strings, for now just do your best. And hey, what happened to your neck?"

Not wanting to try and hide anything from a teacher of all people, I lifted my head a little and honestly answered.

Taren: "I... don't know. It was like this when I..."

She kind of started at the bruises for a while, probably thinking the same thing I always did. They looked like hand prints, as if... I had been strangled or something? Shaking her head and looking away, she sighed and went on.

Teacher: "That's... Hrm. Anyways, if you don't mind me asking, how much do you remember?"

Taren: "I'm not sure. In all honesty, I don't even remember when I arrived at this town. According to the others I've lost months, but we have no idea if it's more than that. One of the few things I remember is me and my sister readying to come here. But now, even she..."

The teacher looked at me sadly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Teacher: "I'm sorry."

She stared at me for a few more seconds, but then we both had to go back inside as the final bell rang. Lots of people looked at me as I went and sat down, and I tried to hide my neck as well as I could. I really didn't want lots of questions today. Kyo looked at me curiously, but I just shook my head and told him I'd talk later.

After that classes began, and even though I tried to understand everything, nothing made sense. At least in math and science, in english it wasn't too bad. I knew what we were studying, but how we got there and how to apply everything we were learning I still had no clue. A few times I just gave up and put my pencil down during lessons, unable to keep up or even to try and go further. It was... kind of scary.


	52. Chapter 52 Intensive therapy

**Chapter 52. "Intensive therapy."**

Lunch time finally rolled around, and I felt relieved that I could try and get my mind off of everything. It was very overwhelming, all that I had to do to catch up. Everyone was assuring me it would be fine as they led the way outside of the school to a small area under some trees. There were a few couple other kids there already, a taller blonde one and another with piercings and stuff with black AND white hair.

?: "Hey guys! How was your weekend? Mine was great!"

Tohru: "Momiji, it's nice to see you! We had an... interesting one, to say the least."

As we all sat down, Kyo went over and whispered something to both of them for a few seconds, and I had a feeling he was telling them about me. That was confirmed when both of them looked over at me looking slightly stunned. Well, to be honest, the guy named Momiji looked stunned, the other just kind of... looked at me. He seemed to be an odd one.

Luckily nobody asked about my neck the entire day, but a few times people would kind of stare at me curiously, mainly it was Momiji, Hatsuharu who was the kid with the white hair, and two of Tohru's friends named Hanajima and Uotani. I don't know if they told the other two about me, I couldn't really tell, but I'm guessing they may have.

After school was finally over, I went home and did something very exciting. I began to study. And study, and study, and study some more. Sometimes it would be by myself over the course of the next week, and sometimes with others. Yuki was very helpful, and Kyo knew what he was talking about too but he didn't really have the patience for it. Tohru tried to help now and then, but ended up confusing me somewhat with her strange explanations. Oh, and then there was Shigure. He just kind of lazed around, distracting all of us from our goals.

Even once we made it to golden week, I couldn't really stop and take a break. Most of the days were filled with studying, though once in a while we would go places and people would come to visit. I didn't really know how to converse with anyone besides the four I lived with. Even them I had some trouble with, it felt odd to hear them talking about all sorts of stuff we did or they did, and not being able to remember a single piece. It was very frustrating.

Even after the break I continued to do the best I could, catching up bit by bit in my studies so I could understand the classes now even a little. When things would get extremely intensive, I'd take a small break and just play on my computer or sit and listen to everyone. They did the best they could to try and explain past events to me, I think it was awkward for all of us in one way or another.

As time passed, I would just kind of watch everyone, trying to figure them all out and get to know them. Yuki was on the student council, and it sounded like he had some fun with them, though often it could be "grating" as he put it. Kyo would go to a dojo three times a week to train in karate, and he said that the person running it was our dad, or at least my adoptive dad.

He invited me to come along with him often, and even Tohru would head over there once in a while, but I didn't really know what I would do or say if I did go. I felt kind of bad not going to see the person, but Kyo told me that Shishou, as he called him, didn't harbor any bad feelings. Kyo said he wanted me to take my time, try and work myself back into everything.

After several days the marks on my neck finally began to fade. I got a few comments on them and also questions, but I couldn't really tell the people asking much about it. Even I didn't know, and everyone at the house didn't seem to know either. Though I think they all had their own suspicions on why, but nobody shared any with me. I suppose it was a good thing, I would have wanted to go and find out how and why it happened, but if someone did this to me I don't think it was a good idea to go looking.

Kyo and Tohru were kind of strange with their interactions towards one another. I could tell there was something between them, but a lot of the time it was hard to tell just how much they liked each other. At times they would get kind of quiet towards each other, and I would see them looking at the other with looks of distress or something sometimes. What was up with that? I didn't really want to ask though, it seemed to be very personal.

A few weeks passed this way, me trying to find my place again while everyone else went about their own lives, helping me when they could. It wasn't... a bad experience, but I always felt like I had lost something important. Almost every day I would be on the verge of remembering something, but it would always slip away right as I almost had it. Like something floating on water, you just could never quite grab it because it was wet and would just float around with any movement you made.


	53. Chapter 53 The accident

I dont have the book versions for these last few volumes. Well, I have them, but... they are in japanese :P whoops, right? Im going by the online scans now, but I think it should be fine. Maybe if I ever get the english books I'll come back and change it or something ;)

**Chapter 53. The accident.**

It wasn't too much longer until something... unexpected happened. It was a few days after both Tohru and Kyo started acting decently distant towards one another. I had wondered if something happened, but I didn't want to ask and couldn't really tell. One day, I was out walking around for a quick breather, and suddenly I saw Kyo rushing off down another street in front of me. That was... strange.

I continued on my way home, walking up the road towards the house. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something and I stopped and looked. It turned out to be Tohru, standing in the forest and... talking to someone? Sur enough, I went a little closer and saw a person with black hair, wearing a white robe-like thing and... seemingly starting to cry. I tried to hurry even closer, wondering what in the world could be going on, but before I could get too close suddenly the person began yelling.

?: "Gyaaaaah!"

After that, the one took off, and Tohru followed behind. Both of them were running farther into the forest. At first I didn't know if I should follow or not, or if it was even my business, but part of me felt like I needed to go. Like it was important for some reason, and I should be there. So, following those feelings, I took off in pursuit. At first I thought I had lost them, but I managed to catch up just in time to hear Tohru talking.

Tohru: "Hello. I'm Tohru Honda. What's your name? I would like to be your friend."

The other person slapped the hand away, but I couldn't see what their face looked like.

?: "Liar... To say such things... If I cry, you'll get angry. If I'm difficult, you'll abandon me..."

Tohru looked at them for a moment, but then she smiled very sincerely and held her hand out again. For a short period, they both just stood there, and gradually the other person began to hold out their hand. But... I had noticed something both of them had failed to see. The ground under Tohru seemed to be... crumbling? It clicked to me that they could be on the edge of one of the hills that ran through the forest according to everyone.

The area where Tohru was standing began to move slowly, but then picked up speed and before I knew it she was falling backwards into thin air as far as I could tell. I still don't really know when or why I began moving, but before I knew it I was at the edge of the cliff, leaning too far over the edge to try and grab her. I began to fall, too.

Even though the drop should have been quick, everything seemed to be moving slower than it should for me. The cliff had a pretty high drop, and I could see bushes and some rocks at the bottom. Somehow I managed to grab Tohru, pulling us together in mid-air. Behind me I could hear the sound of ground crumbling and rolling down the hill. Looking back, I could see that a small collapse of dirt and rock was beginning to trigger a bigger cascade of everything surrounding it.

I don't really know why I did it, but I looked back at Tohru, who was looking at me with fear, and then, turning us, I pushed her away. Somehow I knew that it would be better for her to at least fall down naturally, and not be enveloped in rocks and land in the bushes below. After that, all I could do was gaze at her as she fell, she too looking over at me. I'm sure we both had the same expression.

I hit the side of the hill once, and then was pushed down faster by the falling debris. I braced myself for the impact and pain, but before I knew it suddenly I was already on the ground, lying on my back. I couldn't seem to move, and I felt a good amount of pressure over my body.

Glancing about with my eyes, I saw that I had landed right on one of the bushes, and it wasn't very soft. Despite the broken branches under me, I also had rocks both on top and below. My brain felt very... sluggish, I guess, like I couldn't really move or do anything. A very small part of me wondered why I wasn't in pain, but the other simply thought, "huh... that wasn't so bad... was it?"

Shifting my gaze back so that I could rest my head better on the ground, I realized that I was looking right at Kyo and Tohru, several feet away. It seemed she had landed in an area without much of anything, and no rocks were around her. That was good... The two of them were talking or something, and even though I was farther away it almost looked like Kyo was crying as he leaned over her.

Reaching up, she touched his face. Not long after he carefully grabbed her hand, holding it softly. Lying there still feeling numb all over my body, I even saw him lean down and kiss her. Huh, so he DID like her. Actually, of course he did. I mean, on the first day I met him he was scribbling her name all over- ...What was that? I hadn't... seen him doing that. But I knew I also had. When was it...

As I tried to dig into the bubble that had risen within my mind, I realized it felt very close. As if it was right in front of me, pressing into my chest. Continuing to push further and further into, trying to discern where in the world that thought had come, suddenly I saw it. Sitting down at my desk at school, looking over at Kyo as he was doodling instead of taking notes. He looked up and saw me staring, and began to look angry.

And with that, suddenly an entire film collection began to play. All of it at once, and even though I wanted it to stop, I couldn't do anything. My head began to hurt from all that I was seeing a hearing. All of us eating lunch together. The class planning the festival. Me, sitting at the hospital as I watched Rachel die. Everything began to come back, and it hurt. It really hurt. My body's numbness also began to ebb, and slowly pain crept from all parts of me body, drilling into my soul with all of these memories.

Once at the point that I felt I couldn't take it, suddenly I began to drift off. Like I was fainting or something, but very slowly. As the darkness began to envelop me, giving me silence to all pains but leaving the giant wheel of memories swirling around wildly, I looked over at them all and began wishing for them to find me. You have to find me, I thought. Please. Otherwise... I don't know if I'll survive. With that thought, everything around me ended, leaving only a feeling of pressure all over me and also a giant movie of a life I had forgotten playing right in front of my eyes.


	54. Chapter 54 Unawareness and repercussions

**Chapter 54. Unawareness and its repercussions.**

An ambulance arrived several minutes later after Yuki called them. Akito had gone inside, sitting there crying as Shigure watched over her. Kyo watched as the ambulance loaded Tohru up, wanting to obsess on them being careful but too afraid for her life to say anything. The people said she would be alright, they just needed to get her to the hospital and see the extent of the damage.

Nobody was aware that Taren had fallen too, besides Akito. He didn't realize nobody else knew he had fallen or saw him though, so he didn't think to let them know. He sat there crying, terrified that he had caused their deaths.

Yuki: "They just finished loading her up and say she will be fine. They'll be leaving in a minute or two."

Shigure: "That's good. They will do all they can for her, I'm sure it'll be alright."

Akito: "What about... him?"

He said quietly, and they almost didn't hear him.

Shigure: "Who?"

Shigure asked, leaning down.

Akito: "Taren... What shape was he in? Will he be alright...?"

Both of them stopped everything they were doing, looking right at Akito.

Shigure: "Akito... what are you talking about? Taren... was he there, too?"

Akito: "You didn't find him...? You didn't find Taren? W-we.. we have to go find him!"

He jumped up, trying to run out into the house but was stopped by Shigure.

Shigure: "Yuki, go! Stop the ambulance! Akito, where was he? Where was Taren?"

He tried to hold him still, trying to get his attention.

Akito: "H-he... fell with Tohru. I-I saw him... push her away from under all of the falling debris..."

Yuki heard this as he ran out, seeing the ambulance start moving right as he got out the front door. Luckily he was a good runner and in shape, so he ran for it, chasing it down. Waving his arms, he yelled at them to stop, and at some point they saw him and did.

Yuki: "Th-there's someone else! Someone else fell, too!"

He tried to explain, and then took off running in the other direction back towards the cliff. He caught Kyo walking back towards he house, and yelled at him to turn around and go back. Without stopping to explain, he simply yelled "Taren fell too!" and kept on going. Kyo was soon following behind, with the Ambulance also headed their direction once more.

They all began yelling his name, looking around everywhere nearby to try and find him. It was Kyo who came upon the giant pile of rocks and stuff, and he almost passed it by. But, he noticed something on the ground. Something red. At first he didn't really see it for what it was, but once he really looked at it he knew it was blood.

Kyo: "Over here!"

He yelled, beginning to throw rocks off the pile. Sure enough, Taren was underneath the rocks and the bush, mainly only his head was visible at all, and even that was covered by the bush's branches. That's why nobody really spotted him.

Ambulance driver: "Be careful! This doesn't look good. Carefully lift all the rocks off, any one of them could have broken something."

Yuki, Kyo, and the three ambulance workers all began to dig Taren out, becoming more and more shocked at what they saw underneath everything. A lot of the rocks were smaller and wouldn't have done a lot of harm, but with the sheer amount of them all as well as a few bigger ones, everybody knew that the damage was going to be serious. There was quite a bit of blood pooled around already, coming from various parts of his body.

Kyo: "Taren..."

He said quietly, collapsing beside him and freezing up.

Ambulance driver: "We need to get him out of here, stat. He is not in good condition at all, at the very least some broken ribs, and then there's this bigger rock on this right leg... Yep, it's been broken. Get me a stretcher!"

Yuki and Kyo both were at a total loss of words, simply staring at the seemingly life-less Taren and all the damage on his body. It looked like he had also hit his head, where some blood had already begun to gel over a bit, and both his shirt and pants were covered in splotches here and there.

Kyo: "He's... he's going to be okay, right?"

He attempted, looking at the others. They all just glanced away, continuing to work. They all lifted Taren up, putting him onto the stretcher. After that they very carefully carried and loaded him up into the truck, ready to leave once more.

Ambulance driver: "There's no room for anybody to rid with both of them. I'm sorry, you'll have to come to the hospital on your own."

They left Yuki and Kyo standing there, looking drained of all energy, and took off for the hospital. They were lucky though, Akito had managed to tell them just in time so that Taren would have a chance to live, even if it was slight. Together they trudged back into the house, meeting an agitated Akito and worried Shigure. They told them all that they had found.

Yuki: "He's most likely got a concussion, it looked like his leg was broken for sure, and there's probably broken ribs and maybe more as well."

Shigure: "Oh no... why does this keep happening to that boy."

Akito: "It's... it's all my fault... everything..."

Akito said, remembering what he had done to Taren in the past.

Akito: "If I hadn't... If I hadn't ordered Hatori to..."

He sank to the floor, curling up in front of everyone. None of them were sure what to do, but they all knew they had to go to find out about Tohru and Taren.


	55. Chapter 55 Renewed past

**Chapter 55. Renewed past.**

I don't remember anything specific about when I was asleep, dreaming of the past. Each hour in reality was a few days of time from my past, everything rushing by and being thrown into place on its own. I do remember waking up for a very short period of time, in incredible pain and screaming. Even though I couldn't really see or move or anything, I knew there were people around me. Everything was a blur, all the sights and sounds. I did manage to hear someone say,

Nurse: "His drip isn't working. Give him a sedative. Poor child..."

Once more after that I fell back into the strange almost "sleepless" slumber. Instead of dreams, it was more like I was watching a movie of all past events since arriving in the town. All sorts of feelings and emotions crammed inside of me together, bumping around on each other furiously as they all mixed together with the memories. Finally it all came to an end, leaving me feeling exhausted. Once that stage hit, I managed to finally find some peace and sleep.

I did start waking up eventually, and it was very slow. Part of me wanted to keep dreaming, not wanting to face what I was going to find when I did wake, but that didn't stop the sleep from ending. As I began to maneuver around slightly and try and grasp my surroundings, I could feel someone right beside me, and my lower right arm felt really warm. It took me a while, but the stupor I was in finally began to wear off. Maybe it was some sort of drug? Who knew.

I was surprised to see that Kyo was actually the one laying there with his head on my bed, partially on top of my arm. Blinking repeatedly to try and clear away the remaining traces of sleep, I reached up with my left hand to rub my face. I didn't notice until after then that it was bandaged up somewhat, and that I was actually laying on a bed in the middle of an unknown room. For some reason it didn't click that I was in a hospital until I saw all of the equipment beside my bed to the left.

My chest felt a little tight too, and I tried to move the blanket that was on me aside to see what was going on. Looking down, bandages were wrapped all around my chest, and it hurt whenever I tried to touch anywhere if I wasn't very softly doing so. Following the trail of bandages down my body, I finally also realized how my left leg was up off the bed in a cast of sorts, suspended by some type of platform on the end of the bed. It was cushioned on one side, allowing my leg to rest comfortably against it instead of sitting on an edge or something.

Looking back over at Kyo, still not totally understand what was going on, I was taken aback by what I began to realize about him. I KNEW him, I could remember all sorts of things that we had done together, how we had gotten closer. How we both nearly drowned, how he and everyone else had comforted me when Rachel died, all sorts of stuff. But I also still remembered the times when I didn't know any of them, and all of my memories on both side were conflicting.

It wasn't painful or anything, it just felt weird. To be able to know who Kyo was, but remember a time when I couldn't even recognize his face if I had seen it among a crowd or something. It was... strange to think about it too much. Before I could try and delve deeper, Kyo began to stir from where he was sleeping. I watched him curiously as he sat up a bit and stretched, rubbing his eyes before laying his head back down. It wasn't until he was finished waking up that he even looked over at me.

Once he did though, suddenly he was sitting straight up again, his eyes wide in surprise. For several moments we just kind of looked at each other, me wondering what was going on and him acting all amazed to see me or something. Had something happened? Well, duh, of course it had, I mean... this was a hospital, right? But... I couldn't seem to place why I was even here.

Kyo: "Taren... You're... awake...?"

He asked, slowly talking for some reason.

Taren: "As far as I know, yeah. Why, what's up? How did I even get in here? And how long have you been here, too?"

Kyo: "Oh, well, I've been here all- Wait! That's not the point! You're awake!"

Taren: "Why wouldn't I be? Have I been out for a while or something?"

Kyo: "Uh, yeah! The doctors, they said... that you were in a coma or something. Th-they said... you might not even... come out of it. Taren, we... had no idea..."

He looked down, gritting his teeth. I had been in a coma? It didn't really feel like I had. Then again, I'm sure that's how everyone felt afterwards when waking up from one, right?

Taren: "How long was I out?"

Kyo: "Not... a long, long time. It's been a few days, but... we had no idea when you would wake up, or if you ever would. How... do you feel?"

How did I feel? Hm... I wasn't really sure. I took a moment to think about it.

Taren: "I don't know, I don't really feel anything. I know I should, since I have all of these bandages, but... That's probably a drug they have me on, huh. What exactly happened?"

Kyo: "You don't... remember? You... fell from a cliff. With Tohru. There was... so much blood."

It took me a moment, but as I looked back and thought about what he was saying, it all came back. I remembered... seeing Tohru and... Akito? Yeah, that had been Akito. They were talking about something, and then... Tohru had begun to fall off the cliff.

Kyo: "How did you... fall with her? What happened?"

He asked, looking worried.

Taren: "Yes... that. I think... I jumped off. I don't really know why, but I did. I went off the cliff, and grabbed Tohru on the way down. Vaguely, I also remember... pushing her? Yeah, I think so. I think I pushed her away."

I thought about that all for a moment, piecing together what really happened inside of my head. That's right, Tohru... Tohru!

Taren: "Kyo, is she...! Tohru, is she alright?! Is she... okay?!"

I said, realizing that I hadn't even thought about her. What if I pushed her away, but that didn't actually help? What if... she had died, or was in worse condition then me?

Kyo: "Oh, that..."

He sighed, but then looked at me and smiled.

Kyo: "Don't worry, I've heard... that she's doing well. But that explains it, why you were under the pile of stuff while she was out in the clearing. Taren, you may have... saved her. She isn't hurt very badly. You on the other hand... You really jumped?"

He laughed a little, probably trying to suppress the stressful atmosphere that was in the room.

Taren: "Wait, have you not seen her? How come?"

Kyo: "...Yeah... I'm not really... allowed to, right now. Some stuff happened before the cliff, I said some things... Uotani and Hanajima have banned me from seeing her."

What? Really? But what could have said to make them do that? I remembered how he was hurrying away from the house when I was getting back. Did that have something to do with it? I also remembered them kissing...

Taren: "Kyo, did... you two have a fight or something? But, later on... I remember seeing you kiss her. Right before I lost consciousness."  
He looked at me surprised again, and also beginning to blush.

Kyo: "You saw that, huh? Ah... Bad luck for me. But yeah, we... had a fight. Well, in all honesty... I'm the one who fought. I said some things... and then left. When I came back, she was on the ground. We found you minutes later, and it seems that if we hadn't then, it would have... been too late for you. I'm sorry, none of us saw you... Taren, you almost died."

Again? Wow, what's the count now after coming to this town of near-death experiences for me? There was the car, the lake, and also... Didn't Akito... strangle me?

Taren: "Akito! What about Akito, Kyo? He was there, at the cliff."

Kyo: "If it's him, I think he's... visiting Tohru right now. I'm not really too sure what happened, but... He seems different. I'm not sure what it is. Wait, Taren, you... You remember him?!"

Taren: "Oh, yeah... It all came back. I'm... sorry, Kyo."

Kyo: "Sorry, what for? Taren, you... you remembered? Everything?"

He said, looking excited. I nodded, smiling a bit. It did feel nice, knowing that everything was back. I didn't have that strange bubble-feeling inside of me any longer, teasing me about the unknown. After that, me and Kyo talked about lots of things. He seemed to be testing just how much I remembered, and he even decided to stay the night in the hospital since it was the weekend.


	56. Chapter 56 Visitors!

**Chapter 56. Visitors!**

I had to spend almost all of my time in bed still, the doctors said that I couldn't put any weight at all on my leg, and that it wasn't very safe to move. Kyo left on sunday night after staying saturday night. After all, he did have to go back to school. I didn't know how to feel about that, not being able to go. Now that I remembered everything we learned, I could actually follow along with the lessons, but instead I was now stuck in a hospital. Just my luck, right?

I think Kyo let everybody know how I was awake now, and as such people began showing up and visiting. Though I'm not sure if it was just for me or Tohru, or both of us. Either way, it was nice. Momiji and Haru showed up but didn't stay for long. They just kind of talked about everything going in at school, and we did converse somewhat, but they had other things to do so they had to go.

I did get one unexpected visitor, it began with a tentative knock on the door. I didn't really know who would just knock, most people walked right in. Strange.

Taren: "Come on in."

I said, wondering who it could be this time. At first I just saw a basket come into view, hiding whoever was behind it. What the heck? However, as they got closer they lowered the basket, leaving me somewhat surprised by who it was.

Kagura: "Hey... I, um, heard that you... remembered everything?"

Taren: "O-oh, um, yeah. Did it get around that fast?"

Kagura: "That's the way things work in this family. Anyways, I, uh, brought you something."

She set the basket down beside me, allowing a chance to really look at it. It had some fruit in it and also various candies and other trinkets.

Taren: "Y-you didn't... have to bring anything."

Kagura: "Yeah, but I felt like it anyways. I already gave one to Tohru, so this one is for you."

Taren: "Oh, are you seeing her again?"

Kagura: "I guess. I mean, I can't avoid her forever, right? Besides, I think it's clear by now... Kyo doesn't really want me, but her."

Taren: "You remember though, don't you? What I said a long time ago? Even if it isn't him, there's still got to be someone out there for you. Don't give up now, Kagura."

She blushed a little, turning away.

Kagura: "Geez, Taren you... You say the strangest things sometimes!"

She yelled, turning back and punching me on my thigh.

Taren: "Ow! You do know I'm in here for a reason, right? You don't have to go punching me."

I teased, smiling and rubbing the slightly sore spot. Although I wasn't all bruised up still, parts of my body were still sore from all that had happened.

Kagura: "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I swear!"

She said, becoming frantic.

Taren: "I-it's okay, it's okay. Don't worry about it, haha! You're such an interesting person."

Kagura: "See... there you go again, saying weird things..."

She lightly taped my arm with her fist, looking down and away. We talked for a while about nothing in particular, we still didn't really know each other very well, but it was nice to talk to her again. After an hour or so she had to go too, headed off to school. It got quieter after that, leaving me to myself and also the gift basket she had brought. Yet again she had given me something, and I still didn't have anything to give back. I'd have to do something for everyone once I was out.

Someone else came to visit later on as well, and they were even more unexpected than seeing Kagura here. The same general thing happened, there was a slight knock on the door and I wondered who else in the world would knock before coming in. Even after I invited them inside, nothing happened for several moments. Then, the unexpected occurred. I couldn't believe my eyes when Akito walked into the room, looking anywhere but right at me. For a while we both just remained quiet, not really knowing what to say or anything.

Taren: "Akito, I... have something to say."

He looked over at me, a somewhat scared look in his eyes, but sat down anyways.

Taren: "I'm... sorry. Those things that I said weeks ago, I shouldn't have even... I'm sorry for insulting you like that, I honestly didn't mean to be rude or anything. Perhaps I shouldn't have even gone to speak with you."

Akito sat there, saying and doing nothing for a long period. It made me wonder if he was still angry at me or something.

Akito: "Why... Why don't any of you... blame me? ...After what I did to you, trying to kill you and then ordering Hatori to..."

He ground his teeth a bit, trying to say something.

Taren: "Why would I blame you? I'm the one that started it all, coming to you like that."

Akito: "But... it was all true, wasn't it? What you were saying. I don't remember all of it, but I remember enough. You were trying to be kind, to reassure me, and I just... attacked you."

Taren: "I'm... not worried about that. It's okay Akito, I don't blame you. You shouldn't blame yourself, either. But, what I am curious about is... what's all going on? You do seem different, somehow. Has something else happened?"

For a moment everything was quiet again, but he looked up at me and began to explain.

Akito: "The curses... the bonds... they have started to break."

I didn't really register what he was saying, not until he continued.

Akito: "First Kureno, and then one by one, they are all... breaking. It made me feel... so lonely. But then, I confronted Tohru, and..."

He stopped, sighing and looking up towards the ceiling. I think I knew where he was going with this. Tohru had a peculiar ability, being able to make people feel better. I had seen it with Kyo and Yuki, and experienced it myself. He didn't really need to say much more, I already understood. Akito had begun to change.

Taren: "But wait, does that... does that mean that Kyo, too, will be... and everyone else?"

He nodded, looking sad again. Part of me wanted to feel happy, but once more I could see how it pained Akito, losing people around him in one way or another.

Taren: "If you don't mind me asking, what about... That room. The cat's room. Will Kyo...?"

He shook his head, looking back up and out the windows.

Akito: "I ordered it... to be torn down. I won't be stopping anybody anymore. It's... their choice."

I wanted to laugh and smile, but Akito still had that pained expression on his face.

Taren: "Hey, you know... You won't be alone. Just as Tohru came along... there will be others."

Akito: "... I know. It's just... painful."

Together we sat there for a while, not sure what to make of all of this. Slowly though, all the pain and pressure began to go away, and we began to talk again. It was... nice. But after seeing Akito I began to wonder, where was Hatori? I hadn't seen him since... THAT. Maybe he felt responsible or something and didn't want to see me? I asked Akito about him, and he told me that he would try and find and talk to Hatori for me.

Once he left, I was officially alone the rest of the day. It seemed like everyone was busy doing something, who knows. I watched some tv which was set up in front of me, but I was actually... bored. What in the world was I going to do all day every day from now on? How long would I even be in here, actually?


	57. Chapter 57 Hospitalization

To respond to a question posed to me, I honestly don't really plan for Taren to have a personality switch. At first I had wanted to, but wasn't quite sure where it could fit in. "Perhaps around when he loses his memory" was my main thought, but I ended up not needing it, somehow... I may try to include certain elements of that side within future chapters, but I don't plan for any sort of switch. Actually, he did kind of explode once before, when they were talking about the cat's room. I didn't even really mean to make him do it, but he began yelling and got angry... Hehe...

**Chapter 57. Hospitalization**

Turns out that my injuries were pretty severe. They must have also had me on some powerful sedatives because I didn't feel a thing. Broken ribs, a broken left, bruises everywhere, a concussion which had faded by now, and a few other little things. They said that everything would heal up alright though, it would just take time. It wasn't until I was in the hospital for a few days that I realized how incredibly close summer was.

This year had been... interesting. Well, this year as in the school year. So much had changed and happened, some of it was good, and a lot was... grey. Not really good OR bad. Some it was kind of borderline in a few ways, but overall... It had been a good year for one reason or another. I had lost one family, but I had also gained another one. This one was quirky, eccentric, and all hyped-up usually, but it was a family. I didn't really feel lonely or anything.

Even asking about Hatori, I still didn't see him for several more days. From what others said, he kept giving excuses to come and see me, even though he had visited Tohru a couple times. Finally Kyo took things into his own hands one day, and even enlisted the aid of Shigure. At first I was wondering what all the commotion out in the hall was, but then my door busted open, revealing Kyo and Shigure dragging Hatori, almost literally, into the room.

Kyo: "Come on you, no more procrastinating!"

Shigure: "Yep! Time for you two to kiss and make up! Not literally though, Tori, that wouldn't be good."

Hatori: "Shigure, I'm gonna-"

He began, but realized that I was sitting right there and watching. Before he could do anything, the other two zipped out of the room, closing the door behind them. Hatori quickly tried the door, but it was clearly being held back by either them or something. Wow, they took some drastic measures to get him here. He seemed to realize there was no getting out, so he sighed heavily.

Hatori: "Well, I suppose now is the best chance I will get. Taren, I would like to say a few-"

Taren: "Stop!"

I said, cutting him off and holding up my arm to emphasize what I meant.

Taren: "Look, there's... nothing for you to say. If I'm wrong, you can make fun of me or something, but... I don't blame you or anything like you may be thinking Hatori. It wasn't anyone's fault besides my own with what happened. All I wanted you here for... was to say that I was sorry."

He looked over at me surprised. For a moment he just looked at me, but then took a seat.

Taren: "I shouldn't have done what I did, and you ended up doing something that you may regret because of my mistake. I'm sorry, Hatori. I didn't mean for any of that to happen."

Hatori: "So..."

He said after a few moments.

Hatori: "That's what you wanted to see me for? I... Perhaps, I did blame myself. I took everything away from you once more, but still... You still don't blame me. Thank you, Taren, but I, too, am sorry."

And that was that. I smiled awkwardly at him, and for probably the first time since I met him, as far as I remember, he smiled as well.

Shigure: "What's going on, I don't hear any yelling!"

Shigure said suddenly, opening the door and peeking inside from... was he on the ground or something?.

Kyo: "Idiot, they weren't supposed to be yelling. Grow up!"

Kyo popped up above him, hitting him on the head and pushing his way inside.

Hatori: "Well then... I think I'll take my leave. Taren, I'll... see you again."

He said, looking back as he left the room. I waved, but he was already gone.

Kyo: "So what'd the two of you talk about, anyways?"

Taren: "Oh please, as if one or both of you weren't listening. How else did you know when to pop into the room?"

Kyo: "Hey, that was him, not me."

He pointed an accusing finger at Shigure, who smiled sheepishly.

Kyo: "But really, what'd you talk about?"

Taren: "Oh, you know, just stuff."

After that, life at the hospital was both boring and eventful. There would be periods of time where I would be left alone for the day, but after a certain point I'd get a bunch of visitors. After a week or so of being in there, I had someone else unexpected show up.

Tohru: "Excuse me..."

For a moment I wondered who this strange person entering my room was. I couldn't really tell it was Tohru from the bandages around her head and stuff. Then again, I probably looked like that too. I hadn't really checked with a mirror.

Taren: "Oh, Tohru, how... are you doing?"

Tohru: "I'm doing great. They are letting me walk around now, but I wasn't really sure when would be a good time to stop by. You look like you are doing well Taren."

She came over, taking a seat right beside me.

Taren: "More or less, I suppose. I can't walk around yet though, maybe not for a while longer.

Tohru: "Oh..."

She went quiet, and I wasn't quite sure what to say myself. Was something wrong?

Taren: "Tohru, did I... say something? You don't seem very upbeat. Sorry, maybe I'm prying too much."

Tohru: "Oh, no, it's just... I can't help but wonder, what if you hadn't pushed me away. Would I... be in the same condition as you? Or worse?"

Oh, was she... feeling guilty or something? That didn't really make sense at all... Why in the world would she feel like this was her fault?

Taren: "What do you mean? That's WHY I pushed you."

Tohru: "But, the only reason you fell... was because of me, right?"

Taren: "Well, not really, I don't really know why I went off the cliff after you. It was just one of those things... Kind of like Kyo and the lake, or pulling Akito out of the way of the car. I didn't really think about it at the time, I just DID something. So don't worry about it, if could have been much worse for you if I hadn't, perhaps that's what I was thinking. At least we are both alive, right? And doing well."

I tried to assure her. The lifted her head, looking at me, and then she too smiled.

Tohru: "Yeah... thank you."

She stayed for a while, but soon it was time for her to head back to her room for the night.


	58. Chapter 58 An invitation

Just went and changed the chapter, realized that I had the timeline off. Tohru took the test after everyone else because she was still in the hospital until after or something. Sorry for any confusion the fix caused :/ lol!

RE-EDIT: GAH! DID IT AGAIN! akito revealed that she was a woman BEFORE they should take the final... sorry everyone, hehe... / here's another fix!

**Chapter 58. An invitation**

I spent a long time in the hospital. It was over three or four weeks before the doctors would even let me think of walking around at all, even with a crutch. By the time I could start trying to walk around, there was only a couple weeks left until the end of school. Luckily throughout my stay I was able to study somewhat to keep up with school and my assignments. Yuki and Kyo would bring me their notes now and then which helped greatly.

Tohru ended up being allowed to take final exams late, and I was going to take them with her the same day, but that was in another week or so, right on or before the last day of school. By then I was going to be free according to Hatori, which was nice to think. But, in other ways, it was stressful. What if I didn't do well? I hadn't been at school for a good month or so now, and as I thought about that the severity of my injuries became apparent.

Tohru and Kyo both also took a turn for the better with their relationship. I guess something happened the day she got out, and they ended up getting together. They never really told me what happened, both that day and also the other day when they "fought." I didn't want to pry though, it was their business and if they wanted to tell me one day, that would be okay. If not, that was fine too.

Taren: "So you guys are officially dating now, huh?"

Kyo: "...Yeah..."

He said after hesitating. All of us were sitting on the roof of the hospital, looking up at the sky as it slowly was fading darker and darker. All of us as in Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Uo, Hana, and me. Once in a while others would come and join me each night, like Kazuma. He had begun visiting after a few days of me being in the hospital. I think he had been out of town or something at the time, so didn't hear about everything going on. Since then he had visited often though, which was nice.

Tohru: "Are you able to leave soon, Taren? You've been here for so long now."

Taren: "They want to keep me for another day or two, make sure everything's alright with me walking, but I think I'm good to go. My broken ribs have healed enough and whatnot, I just have to be careful not to get hit in the chest or something."

Kyo: "Yeah, well, if it's you we'll ever know if that could happen or not."

Taren: "You're right... maybe I should stay away from you for a while."

Kyo: "Wha- That's not what I meant! How'd you arrive at that conclusion?"

Uo: "He's right though, you sure can be violent sometimes."

Kyo: "You're one to talk, yankee!"

Taren: "Anyways, it's probably best for me to head back now. It'll be time for bed soon."

I sat up from my leaning position against the wall, beginning to try and push myself up. My didn't hurt or anything usually, but I still had to be careful not to put a whole lot of weight on it and twist it wrong, otherwise it would. Hatori told me that it was normal for that to happen, and that I should just be careful. As I made it about half-way, Kyo reached over and helped lift me all the way.

Taren: "Oh, thank you."

Yuki handed me my crutches which were leaning against the wall, and I put them under myself so I could stop hobbling around on one leg. I only had to use them for a couple weeks, maybe a few more depending, but after that I could try and put more pressure on my leg and walk on my own. I would be walking weird though, since my right leg still had to have a cast or something on it. As we walked over to the stairs and before I could start to go down, Kyo suddenly reached over and took them from me.

Taren: "Hey!"

I protested, propping myself up against the door.

Kyo: "Don't 'hey' me! Last time we headed down these stairs, you nearly fell. Just put your arm around me, I'm not gonna try and catch you again. Put your arm around me."

Yuki: "Look at you, being so brotherly."

Uo: "Or motherly..."

Uo said quietly, snickering. Kyo tried to ignore the comments, instead he carefully helped me start to descend. As we reached the first platform, I landed a bit weird on my leg, managing to ram both me and Kyo up against the wall.

Taren: "Ah! I'm sorry!"

He sighed, but regained his grip on my arm and we began to go forward again.

Hana: "My... this has to be the longest time it's taken me to go down a flight of stairs..."

Taren: "I'm sorry..."

Kyo: "Hey, don't apologize. If they don't like it they can just leave. And you guys, stop making snide remarks like that!"

Uo: "Nice one, Hana."

Uo whispered loud enough for all of us to hear, which made Kyo even more angry.

Hana: "Well, the bright side is... at least both of my future children are caring. Yes... very caring."

Kyo: "Wha-! Don't even-! You're still going on about that crap?!"

Ah, that was right. Eventually at some point I managed to get Kyo to tell me why Hana always made remarks like that. Turns out she likes Kazuma. But, I mean, there was like a 20 year difference between them, was that type of relationship even possible?

Eventually we all made it downstairs to my room, and they all filed out and left. Kyo was the last to go, as always. He'd always tell me the traditional "be careful" before heading off. He really had changed since I first met him, but I think that most of that was Tohru. Or, perhaps, it was with all of the curses breaking. I found out about that, too, the day after it happened.

Now that I looked back on it, after that point Kagura came to visit at least once a week. I still didn't really know much about her, but... Some part of me liked having her around. She was very interesting, and always seemed to manage to get me to laugh. Besides her, I also got visits from Akito, Shigure, Momiji, and Haru, who always had Isuzu right behind him. Although it wasn't as often as Kyo and the others, they still did come once in a while. It made life at the hospital a lot less boring, I almost always had a visitor each day.

A day and a half later, on the morning of a Saturday, the hospital said I was finally able to leave. Before I was actually released, Akito showed up and invited me to some sort of gathering. I guess he was trying to get all of the zodiac together at once, but he didn't really tell me why.

Akito: "Will you be able to come?"

Taren: "Yeah, definitely! Would you mind if I asked why?"

Akito: "Oh, that, well... I don't know. Just come, I can't really spoil the surprise."

Well, whatever it was I'm sure it was important. As such, once I was released and headed home, that night everyone began to head up to the meeting. I had to stay behind for a bit though to finish something, and Shigure stayed around a bit longer as well. Me and him ended up going together, and he actually tried to help me out with my leg. He seemed different too, but I wasn't sure if it was the curse being gone now or something else.


	59. Chapter 59 Truths unfolded

**Chapter 59. Truths unfolded**

Both of us finally arrived at the house, but he went off on his own way, leaving me to navigate over to wherever the meeting place was. I ran into a maid on the way and asked, and they pointed me in the right direction. I walked up to the door, but stopped after hearing some sort of chatter inside. Apparently there was some sort of commotion within, so I tried to quietly open the door. Nobody even noticed me opening the door, they were all looking with shocked expressions towards the front of the room.

At first I couldn't really understand what would make them do that, but then I too looked up and saw Akito sitting there. But, he wasn't just talking to them or something, he was... wearing a kimono?! For a moment I thought, "What the heck? Why is he wearing a kimono!" A second later I mentally slapped myself. That must have been one of the things SHE wanted to tell everyone, the truth.

Akito: "I... I'm... so-"

Akito began, but choked up before she could get anything else out and began to cry. I think I knew what she was going to say though, and my suspicion was confirmed when she bowed her head instead of trying to say anything else. Everybody in the room was very quiet, as if trying to take in everything in front of them. From what I could tell, everybody was there besides for Shigure, at least for the zodiac. I recognized all of them besides for one, a woman also wearing a kimono-like thing with long light-brown hair. She must be the monkey, perhaps I'd be able to talk to and meet her later on.

Reverting my attention back to the situation at hand, I realized that nobody had moved or spoken or anything still. Was it that much of a shock? Then again, if a relative of mine suddenly showed up and announced that they were actually the opposite gender, I might be freaked too. Anyways, SOMEBODY had to break this silence, it definitely wouldn't end itself. As much as I didn't want to, I knew that I had to say something.

Taren: "Well, look at you... actually acting your gender now."

Akito shifted her stance, leaning back up slightly and looking at me, surprised.

Taren: "In all seriousness and honesty, though... You look beautiful, Akito."

She shifted all the way up, looking shocked herself and beginning to blush. What, had I gone too far or something? It got the desired result though, everyone instead shifted their gaze at me. Well, actually... maybe this was worse.

Kyo: "Taren, you...!"

Yuki: "You... you knew...?!"

They both tried to begin, seemingly even more shocked.

Kyo: "Since... when...?"

He seemed at a total loss for words, and it was actually kind of funny. But, with all of this pressure coming from the room, I couldn't exactly lie and get away with it...

Taren: "W-well, you see... That day a long time ago, when we were both nearly hit by a car... Well, I didn't exactly... grab her in the right place when I pulled us both out of the way..."

For a very small moment there was complete silence, but then the room exploded at me. There were a lot of various reactions.

Akito: "Don't even tell them about that!"

Kyo & Yuki: "You've known all along?!"

Ayame: "What's this?! I didn't hear that it happened like THAT, Taren! Ah hahaha!"

The most frightening, though, was one of the last ones... I didn't even see it coming.

Kagura: "Taren, you... You...!"

Before I knew it, Kagura was suddenly right in front of me, pinning me against the wall by my throat. She looked incredibly angry, just as bad as that day when I woke up inside of her house and she had the bat. This... didn't seem good. What had I said to piss her off?

Kagura: "Despite what we have, you went and-!"

She stopped halfway through very suddenly, leaving the entire room deathly quiet once more. For a moment she just sat there, looking up at me, until the silence was broken by an unlikely source.

Ayame: "Oh my, little Kagura... Just what do you mean by 'despite what we have?' Don't tell me... YOU LOVE TAREN!"

He yelled, stating the last part as if it was a fact. As quick as she was on me, Kagura was over there grabbing him instead, her face a complete red color.

Kagura: "I DIDN'T SAY THAT! I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

Ayame: "Oh? But, we all just heard you, you said-!"

Kagura: "Ah! Shut up! Lalalala!"

She began, plugging her ears and closing her eyes. Ayame kept trying to speak over her, but Kagura just rose accordingly with her own noise-making to block him off. It became almost too much to bear very quickly, and would have kept going on if Hatori hadn't stepped in.

Hatori: "Ayame! Please, settle down and leave her alone."

Kyo: "Taren, you never... You and Kagura were...?"

He said, looking depressed as he walked over to me.

Taren: "N-no! It's not like that! There isn't anything between us!"

I said quickly, not realizing what I actually said before it was all the way out. I stopped myself from continuing, but it was already too late, Kagura had heard.

Kagura: "Wh-what do you mean... 'There isn't anything?' Taren, you... YOU DON'T LIKE ME?!"

She collapsed onto the ground, crying. Aw crap, I just had to go and make everything worse, didn't I? I waded past everyone to her, sinking down onto my knees.

Taren: "Th-that's not what I meant. I didn't mean to say it like that! I swear! Of course I like you!"

Well, wasn't this just nice? I couldn't seem to say anything right, could I? Everyone around me began echoing the same thing...

Everyone: "... 'Of course?'"

I blushed, probably an even deeper color of red than Kagura from what my face felt like. Once more all eyes were on me, but I kept my mouth shut, I wasn't going to say anything else all night. Everything kept coming out wrong. But, Kagura seemed to have heard.

Kagura: "You... like me?"

She looked up at me teary-eyed, holding both of her hands close to her face. For a moment, I couldn't look anywhere else, and only a single coherent thought came through my mind.

Taren: "Cu-"

I stopped myself short this time. There was no way I was going to finish that word. How had it even come out of my mouth? Most of them looked at me curiously, but Kyo, Momiji, and Ayame all had different expressions. Each of them were looking right at me, and I knew that each of them could tell what I had just about said. Crap...

Yuki: "Wait, Taren, you're... crutches."

He said, breaking the atmosphere that was pressuring me from every side. My... crutches? I realized instantly that I didn't have them with me. He even lifted them from off the ground, showing both to me. But, how had I gotten over... Ah. Looking down, I realized that I was sitting on my bad leg, and suddenly it began hurting. Yelling out, I rolled over, unfolding it in front of me.

Kyo: "That's what you get, idiot! Think before you leap!"

Kagura: "No, Taren, don't die on me!"

She yelled, grabbing my head.

Taren: "I'm not dying! It just hurts!"

Hatori walked over, pushing Kyo out of the way so he could kneel and look at it.

Hatori: "It's fine, you just put a little too much pressure on it. Be more conscious of your actions, you may not be as lucky next time."

With the various disturbances finally over, everyone realized that Akito was still sitting up in front, watching all of us. Looking over I realized that she was actually... laughing? Yeah, she was sitting right there, looking at all of us, and laughing despite herself. This... was a new experience. From how everyone else looked, nobody had experienced this before.

Everything calmed down, and the meeting began again with me sitting on one side of the room, my leg stretched out in front of me as I leaned against the wall. For the rest of the night, Kagura didn't leave my side, which felt kind of weird. I began to wonder why I had so readily tried to reassure her that I did like her, and why I had almost spouted out that she looked cute in front of everyone.

I couldn't really reach any conclusions, but I did know one thing for sure... Something had happened between Kagura and me, which was proven by the way that we both kept looking at each other at the same time, blushing, and looking away. What... did this even mean? Kyo kind of just looked at me like he knew, and laughed when I asked him what he knew that I didn't.

Kyo: "You clearly like her."

He said quietly enough for only me to hear, and despite how I wanted to protest, I actually found that I couldn't.

Kyo: "See?"

He chuckled to himself, and for the rest of the night all of us sat there gathered together, having discussions on one thing or another. It seems that we lost the main purpose of the meeting, but... I think it was all okay. After all, this was meant for everyone to move forward one way or another, to finish revealing all the hidden pieces of the puzzle. They all still didn't really know how to treat Akito, but... I could tell that things were going to start changing.


	60. Chapter 60 School and summer

**Chapter 60. School and summer**

The day for me and Tohru to take the finals finally came around, and both of us anxiously walked into the school. Well, she walked, I "crutched" or whatever. We both took the exam together, the only two who were taking it late. Even though I was incredibly worried, I actually... didn't do too bad. At least, that's how it felt. As far as I could tell I did well, but I'd have to wait for the score and stuff to know for sure.

Mayuri: "Time's up! Pencils down. Good work, everyone."

Taren: "Everyone? There's only us two..."

Mayuri: "Oh well. How's your leg doing?"

Taren: "Hm? Oh, good. It kinda felt weird to sit like this and test, though."

We had elevated my leg with another chair, which made leaning forward kind of... difficult I guess. Both me and Tohru passed up our tests.

Tohru: "I-I gave it... all I've got."

She said, actually looking somewhat pale and shaking. Did she always get this way with tests? Looking over at our teacher, I could tell she was thinking the same thing, Tohru didn't seem to have much to give right now... Together both of us began to leave, but I remembered that I wanted to say something to our teacher.

Taren: "Oh, by the way, thanks for helping me out when I couldn't remember much."

I said, turning back.

Mayuri: "Oh, that's right... I had heard it all came back. Hatori let me know a while back."

Taren: "Oh, do you know Hatori? Now that I think about it, you also mentioned Shigure a while ago."

Mayuri: "W-well, that is... Yeah... I know them both. Anyways, you go on. Enjoy your last summer."

Taren: "Yep, you have fun too!"

Turning, I finally left, taking a final glance back at the classroom before heading off down the hall. This school... so much had happened both at it and during the year. Looking back on it all felt... nostalgic in some ways. As I slowly made my way down the stairs, I saw Tohru and Kyo walking off together through a window, both of them smiling. Kyo had been smiling a lot more recently, ever since the entire curse business ended.

Taren: "What, you aren't gonna wait for me?!"

I yelled ahead at them, and they both stopped, sheepish looks on their faces.

Taren: "You both completely forgot about me, didn't you."

I teased as I made my way to them.

Kyo: "N-no we didn't..."

Taren: "Suuure, you were both probably too lovey-dovey to even notice that I wasn't there."

Tohru: "Sorry..."

Taren: "Aha! So I was right!"

Kyo: "Whatever..."

He punched me lightly, blushing a bit. Wow, these two... Once they were together suddenly everybody else was just a distant thought to them. It was very entertaining to see. Either way, I was obviously the third wheel right now, which I didn't totally mind. If I could have walked ahead I would, but I was the slower one and both of them stuck behind at my pace.

Taren: "You guys can go ahead, you know. I'll be fine on my own."

Kyo: "We're staying here. Deal with it."

Well, I suppose that was his way of saying "we actually want to stay behind and be with you" or something. The three of us eventually made it home, and a surprise awaited us there... At first all I noticed was an extra set of shoes at the house, but didn't really think much of it besides, "oh, someone is here?" I made my way to the living room to sit down, opening the door to reveal Hatori sitting there chatting with Shigure.

Taren: "Oh... I didn't expect you to be here, Hatori."

Hatori: "Is that good or bad?"

Taren: "Huh? I don't know, good I guess. I don't see how it could be bad..."

Taking a seat on the side of the table between the two, I set my crutches against the wall.

Hatori: "How's your leg been doing?"

Taren: "Pretty good, but to be honest... it's a pain. I never thought I'd end up breaking a leg at some point in my leg, usually it's just sportsy people who have that happen. I definitely never thought I'd get hospitalized from jumping off a cliff, haha!"

Tohru: "I'm sorry, that's still my fault..."

Tohru said, popping up from the kitchen.

Taren: "No, no! That's not what I meant. Sorry..."

Both of us were still touchy on who's "fault" it was about the cliff. She kept thinking that I had fallen for her, but in all honesty I had just jumped without care what would happen to me, honestly.

Hatori: "Anyways, Taren, do you have anything planned for the next week or so?"

Taren: "Hm? Well, not really, I guess... I mean, it is summer. I don't really have a job or anything..."

Hatori: "Well, then I suppose you won't have any objections to going to a hot springs, and then to a summer home."

Taren: "Huh?! Bu-but... why?!"

Shigure: "You don't want to go? We already even made plans!"

Taren: "N-no that's... well, I mean... You guys are already... taking care of my hospital bills, right? How could I just accept something like this... I still don't have any way to pay you back for everything."

Hatori: "Pay back? No, that was never our intention. You may not realize it, but you've done a great deal for our family. For starters, you did save Akito's life. And Kyo's. Perhaps Tohru, too. As such, the main house feels a need to thank you. This... is the least we can do."

Taren: "B-but, at the same time, I was also saving my own skin. I also didn't do all that so I could be compensated for it later on... It just feels like... I'm mooching off of everyone."

Kyo: "Just give it up already, it's not like I care if you mooch off me once in a while. Just go with it, most of us will be going as well."

Taren: "Tohru, too? But... don't you have work?"

Tohru: "Well, not really... I got this week off ahead of time."

Ahead of time...? Wait, had they been planning this for a while? I had never even heard a rumor of this... Though perhaps they did that on purpose.

Shigure: "Yep, we all owe it to you. I mean, last time we tried to do something like this, it kind of backfired. Hard."

They tried to do this before? Oh, that was right... My birthday party... I cringed a bit, admitting that they did time that at a wrong time. They couldn't have known, though. None of us could have...

Taren: "... All right... I still don't know how I feel about it, though."

Well, it looked like I would be going on a trip. But, I never had been to a hot springs.

Taren: "Oh, actually, where is the summer house at?"

Shigure: "Down by the ocean."

Taren: "A-a... an ocean home? I-I've... never been to the ocean..."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, so I decided to keep my mouth shut about never going to a hot springs either.

Kyo: "Oh, we're going to... THAT one?"

Shigure: "Yep, the one from last summer. Is that alright?"

Kyo was silent for a moment, thinking about it. Had something happened last summer at the house?

Kyo: "No, it's fine. I think it's just going to be... a little weird, at least for now. Lots of things will be..."

Yuki: "Isn't that the truth."

Yuki said, showing up from nowhere and suddenly joining into the conversation.

Tohru: "Welcome home, Yuki. Are you planning on coming on the trip too?"

Yuki: "Yeah, why not. It should be fun.

Well, this was going to be interesting. Just how many people were actually going to come? But, with these plans set, the next week and a half would be a very fun experience...


	61. Chapter 61 Hot springs

**Chapter 61. Hot springs...**

We woke up early in the morning to leave for the springs. Well, early as in like 8, which was usually early for kids during summer. Nobody would tell me anything, keeping it all secretive. Tohru looked like she really wanted to, but Kyo stopped her before she could. What was up with everyone? Did they have something else planned for me? As we all left, carrying a small amount of luggage each, we made our way down to the street. What awaited us there...

Taren: "Wait... What's THAT?"

Hatori: "This is our ride to and from both the hot springs and the house."

Hatori said, stepping out from inside of this big... bus-like thing.

Tohru: "Oh, we're taking a charter bus? It's just like last time, then."

A ch-ch... charter bus?! Weren't those usually expensive to rent...?

Taren: "U-um..."  
Kyo: "Deal with it. Go on."

He nudged me forward with my bag which he was carrying. Normally I would have, but... yeah. Trying not to complain about anything, I made my way up to and inside the bus, sliding past Hatori from where he was standing. Another person was inside, but I couldn't tell who until I was close to them.

Taren: "Kagura, you're coming..."

She didn't stir when I started taking, so I took a closer look. Was she... asleep? Moving even closer I realized that she was. How early had she gotten here?

Kyo: "Go on, sit down. You can't keep standing in the way all day."

He nudged me again, making me sit right next to her as I stumbled. Putting our packs up on some racks above us, he sat down next to me. Everyone else just filled in where they wanted to. Tohru beside Kyo, Yuki and the others across from us. Shigure sat right by Hatori, already beginning to prod him a little with teasing.

We all waited there for a few more minutes, in which time Momiji, Haru, and Isuzu all entered the bus as well. More people were coming? As Momiji walked past, he winked at me and sat down with Haru and Isuzu on the other side of the bus. With a small amount of time left before we planned to leave at 8:30, Ayame also arrived, incredibly loud as always even though it was the morning. He sat right by Yuki, who seemed to be irritated already.

With these sitting arrangements, we left for the hot springs. The trip took a couple hours, and by that time Ayame and Momiji managed to wake all of us up. Well, besides Kagura. She seemed to be a deep sleeper. About halfway on the trip as I was talking to Kyo I felt a weight on my shoulder, and looked over to see her leaning down onto me, still sleeping.

Taren: "A-ah, um..."

Everyone around me laughed once they saw.

Ayame: "Well, look at you two. So early in the morning ,and already your intimate feelings are being displayed. Ah... to be young again!"

Taren: "Th-that's not... true..."

I tried to say, blushing. Everyone just seemed to roll their eyes, and I sat that way for the rest of the trip. Now that I thought about it, how could Kagura sleep through all of this noise? After another hour or so we all reached the hot springs, which were located up in a mountain range. I'm glad I wasn't driving, I would have gotten lost trying to get here, and probably back out too.

The bus stopped in front of a building, and everyone stood up and stretched. I wasn't quite sure how I was supposed to wake Kagura up, but that issue was fixed for me by Yuki.

Yuki: "Kagura? It's time to wake up."

He touched her gently on her shoulder, and she stirred a little. Really? That was all it took to get her up? It really was a wonder how she slept the whole way through all the noise. For a moment she just looked around hazily, first seeing Yuki. She must have realized that she was leaning down, because next she looked over at me. Before I could say anything suddenly she was sitting up, trying to fix her hair.

Taren: "Good morning. You must have been tired."

I said, trying to make conversation.

Kagura: "Ah, well, um, yeah..."

She stood up, grabbing her own stuff just as everyone else was, and slid past me. I followed behind, wondering if I had said something to bug her. Then again, I hadn't really said much... As we all walked up to the house, a lady came out to meet us.

Hostess: "Welcome... My, there certainly are a lot of you... If you wouldn't mind following me, I'll show you to your rooms."

She seemed kind of... down or something? Like she wasn't feeling well. When I asked Yuki if he thought the same, he said,

Yuki: "Oh, no, that's normal. She has a weaker body, so she stays here. Don't let it worry you, it's completely normal."

Oh... was it? The Sohma family was very... interesting. They had all sorts of people. We all followed her though, and she divvied us all up into three rooms. Obviously the girls got their own, but the issue was trying to figure out where everyone else went. Hatori probably didn't want to be with Shigure, and the same could be said with Yuki and Ayame.

I ended up with Kyo, Yuki, and Momiji in my room, leaving the three adults and Haru in another. I felt kind of bad for Hatori, he looked like he was ready to die or something as he stood between Shigure and Ayame. While Haru didn't show a lot of emotion, he did say,

Haru: "Darn... I won't be with Rin..."

She blushed a little, looking away.

Isuzu: "That's the way it always is, idiot."

Tohru: "I'm glad! All of us girls can have some fun together! Right, Isuzu?"

Isuzu: "Who said anything about having fun?! I'm saying this now, I'm not staying up and having a pillow fight."

Kagura: "What? But you have to! That's, like, what girls always do!"

Tohru: "Maybe all of us could do it together..."

She said, looking over at Kyo. The later sighed a little.

Kyo: "Look you... that would unfair for you. Do you really want a bunch of guys throwing pillows around at you?"

Tohru: "...Oh... B-but, if it's you, then..."

She blushed, and he just laughed. Those two... they made me feel so out of place sometimes. I think almost everyone else was thinking the same thing, looking uncomfortable. Besides the adults, they just watched amusedly. After we all put our stuff away, we headed off to have some fun.

The hot springs trip went by quick, even though I would have liked it to have lasted longer. The food was really good, and it was fun being with everyone. Later that night, I even managed to meet Ritsu, the monkey. I did get a shock, though, when I found out that "she" was a guy. I apologized for thinking otherwise, but he just smiled.

We only stayed for a day and a half or so, leaving around noon the next day. As Kagura had said, we all did end up having a pillow fight that night. Everybody was very careful to not peg Tohru though, but I got hit in the face a few times. The only ones we had to watch out for was Kyo, Kagura who got competitive half-way through, and the occasional Isuzu-pillow. All of them had strong arms, so it would sting if they hit directly.

Although I didn't really want to leave, I knew that the next stop would be even better in a lot of ways. The hostess lady waved us off along with Ritsu as the bus began to drive away. We all pretty much sat at the same place as last time, and for some reason me and Kagura couldn't really strike up any lasting conversations. Why was it always so awkward for me to try and say anything around her?


	62. Chapter 62 Summer home!

**Chapter 61. Summer home!**

The ride to the next stop took longer, several hours. I didn't really keep track exactly how long, but it was a while. It was dinner time when we finally got there. At first I wondered if all of us could actually stay in one house together, but when we got there... Let's just say that I didn't really worry about that anymore. I mean, the place was HUGE. I could have gotten lost repeatedly if the others hadn't been there with me.

Momiji: "Tohru, remember last year! Guess what, guess what!"

Tohru: "What?"

Momiji: "I brought more fireworks again! We can set them all off the last day we are here."

Taren: "Fireworks? ... Huh."

Tohru: "Something wrong, Taren?"

Taren: "What? Oh, nah, it's just... I've never really done fireworks before."

Once again almost all of them looked at me like I was an alien or something, mouths open.

Taren: "Wh-what! Don't look at me like that..."

Momiji: "Okay, then! Taren get's to set off the first one!"

Taren: "Huh? Why me? What if I make it, like, blow up or something?"

Kyo: "Isn't that the point?"

He slapped the back of my head, and everyone laughed.

Kagura: "Don't worry, if you need help... I'll be right there!"

She said, smiling at me. Everyone went quiet, and I got the feeling we were both being watched.

Taren: "What's with you guys! Geez!"

I blushed, knowing what they were probably thinking. But, in all honesty... I think I did like Kagura...

Shigure: "Well, anyways, Taren, could you come with me for a sec?"

I looked over at him curiously.

Shigure: "It'll just take a moment, I want to show you something."

Taren: "Sure, I guess."

I trudged over to him, and he began to lead me through the house. We exited through a side door, headed off into a wooded type area with a path leading through it. Where were we going? As we continued, another house soon came into view, not too far from the one we were at. Shigure led the way inside, and I joined him.

Taren: "What are we doing over here?" Isn't this trespassing or something?"

Shigure: "Oh, no, we own this house as well. There's just someone who wants to see you."

Someone who wants to see me? Over here? I wonder who it is... We made our way into this house, coming out into a living room type area. Looking around, I noticed that there was a patio overlooking the sea with a person standing there. At first I honestly didn't recognize who it was, she was wearing a dress and a hat, both of them a blue color.

Shigure: "Hello there. I brought him, just like you wanted me to when we arrived."  
She turned around form leaning against the railing, and I actually jumped a little when I saw her.

Taren: "Akito? What are you doing here!"

Akito: "I just... wanted to come out here again. I had heard all of you were coming out, so I arrived a day ago."

Shigure headed right over to her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

Taren: "Wait a second, are you two...?"

Shigure: "Hm? Well, yes, whatever made you think that?"

As if to emphasize something, he actually leaned down and kissed her, making me feel incredibly awkward.

Taren: "I-I just never would have guessed... If you don't mind me asking, what do you see in him?"

Akito: "Huh?"

She said, blushing from what he had done and looking flustered.

Akito: "W-well, that is..."

She looked away, unable to answer.

Shigure: "Oh, what's this? You can't think of anything? Oh Akito, I thought more highly of you."

I couldn't help but laugh. Shigure was acting differently than he usually did. Not in a bad way, but just different.

Taren: "I have a feeling that I should leave you two alone... But, Akito, if you want to come over and visit, I'm sure nobody would mind."

Akito: "Ah, that, well... I don't know. Showing up like that, it might... ruin everyone's fun. In the past, last time we were here, some things happened..."

Taren: "Oh... Well, it's your choice. But I'm sure that if you came over, at least Tohru would be thrilled. Just think about it. Anyways, I'll, uh, leave you two alone. It was good to see you though, you looked great."

I quietly excused myself, leaving Shigure and Akito alone. I never would have guessed that those two like each other though... But from what I had seen, they both seemed to really like the other. In some ways I was jealous, now there were like three complete couples around me that I knew of. I think I had heard hints that Yuki was dating or at least liked someone, as well.

When I got back, everybody was sitting around the table eating dinner. Unlike the hot springs where there was a hostess, it seemed as if we had maids in this house. That alone made me feel weird, having somebody paid to help me out all the time. Everyone else seemed okay with it, but Tohru too, just because of her personality, found it hard to have them do everything.

We did all sorts of fun things in the days to come, and for the first time I even swam in the ocean. Although Kyo didn't seem particularly excited to, he also joined in. The first day, as we were all in the ocean, I noticed that Kagura was standing there on the beach still.

Taren: "Hey, did you bring a swimming suit? Or do you not like swimming that much."

Kagura: "Huh? Oh, well, I brought one, but... I'm not sure if it looks good on me, after all."

Taren: "Really? Oh, come on, I'm sure anything would look nice on you. Unless you just don't feel like swimming as well."

Momiji: "Oh, Taren, you actually went and said it!"

Ayame: "How nice, still renewing your love every day, I see! But really, Kagura, come join us. I, for one, would love to see you in your swimming suit... I'm sure Taren wouldn't mind either."

Taren: "Huh?! Wh-what?! Th-that is..."

I said frantically, blushing. Why was it that I always got like this around her? As I tried to hide my face, Kagura went off back into the house, reappearing a few minutes later and joining us. She seemed to be as embarrassed as I was, but we all had fun anyways.

Between swimming, looking for various bugs in the woods, and other activities, the days all blurred together. Before I knew it, it was the final day we were supposed to be there, and I found myself wishing I could do it all over again. I hadn't every really done anything like this with friends before.

Momiji: "Hurry up, hurry up! It's time for the fireworks!"

Taren: "Oh, just give me a minute! There's something I need to do."

I had told myself after that first day that I would invite Akito for the fireworks at least. She hadn't come to visit everyone while we were all there, and I felt bad. Hurrying as fast as I could, I went back over to that house from a week ago, looking around and calling for Akito. I found her and Shigure sitting together on the patio again, looking at the sky.

Taren: "Come on, you love birds. Come do some fireworks with us!"

I nudged her a bit with my crutch, trying to make her stand.

Shigure: "That's a good idea, why don't we go?"

He said, almost as if he was giving her the choice. However, he ended up lifting her off the ground despite her protests. All three of us began making our way back, and Akito eventually stopped complaining. Everybody was surprised when they saw her. Well, everyone except Hatori and Ayame. I think they had known all along somehow.

Taren: "Sorry, I thought I'd drag her out here. I mean, you haven't done fireworks either, right? Let's light the first one together!"

Akito: "What? But, that's..."

Shigure: "Just give up. All of us are against you, you know. Besides, this will be fun."

Both of us grabbed one from Momiji, who held out a giant rocket one. At first I hesitated, but knew that they would make me do it anyways. As I put it into the ground, I held out a match for Akito.

Taren: "Together?"

Akito: "Mm..."

She was blushing slightly, probably feeling embarrassed again. Before we could light our matches though, suddenly they box was pulled from my hands.

Kagura: "If she gets to do it with you, so do I!"

She kneeled down with a "hmph!" and pulled out her own match.

Taren: "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted to..."

Kagura: "Ah, well, if it's with you..."

She trailed off with that thought, making both of us blush for some reason. She lit the first match, and then used hers for both of ours. Together, all three of us reached down and lit the fuse. Both of them managed to get away faster than me, the sand was still proving difficult to walk around on with only one leg. Before it went off, Akito leaned over to me.

Akito: "You... like her, don't you."

Taren: "Huh?!"

I said, blushing and turning to her, forgetting to keep readying myself for the noise about to happen. Suddenly the firework squealed, making me fall down as I panicked and turned too quickly back towards it. Landing on the sand, I tried to turn and push myself back up before I would miss the explosion. Before I could, there was a hand right there in front of me.

Kagura: "Need some help?"

Kagura said over the noise, leaning down to offer me aid. I accepted it, looking up at her and smiling. Once I finally stood up, I realized that the firework was all but over, and I had missed it all.

Taren: "Darn..."

Kagura: "That's ok. I'm sure we'll have the chance to see many, many more in the future."

The way she said that made me look over at her, wondering what she meant. As everybody went and set up the next one, I realized that we were still holding hands. She seemed to realize this too, but neither of us actually let go. Well, until Ayame popped up behind us that is.

Ayame: "Oh, look at you two, it makes my heart soar! I could feel your love even above the glory of the firework!"

Kagura: "Th-that! Ayame! Rgh!"

She yelled, turning and hitting him. I laughed, he always seemed to time those remarks perfectly. Kind of like Shigure when he was trying to pick on or tease someone. She let go, folding her arms grumpily and looking off into the distance. But, neither of us moved apart as the rest of the fireworks were lit, not until it was all over and time for bed.


	63. Chapter 63 Back to school

**Chapter 62. Back to school**

After the little vacation that we had, summer too went by too quick. Before the end of it, I was able to walk on my leg. Not for long periods, but it was good enough to go around the house and whatnot. By the end of it, I could also walk all the way to Kazuma's and the main house without feeling much pain or displeasure as well. At first it had felt stiff, but that was slowly worked out by using it frequently.

For once, I wasn't ready for school to begin again. Summer had been so full of fun and activities that I never wanted it to end. But, I wasn't looking at school like it was the end. I mean, after this year... I would be graduated, right?

Kyo: "One more year, and then we'll be leaving..."

Kyo said the day right before school started, catching me off guard.

Taren: "Wait, what? Who's leaving?"

Kyo: "Oh, did I never tell you? I'm sorry... Me and Tohru, we decided... To go off and live somewhere else once we graduated. Don't give me that look, it's not like I'm going to another country. It'll be close, just another city nearby. I plan on trying to manage a dojo there, and maybe... I can have my own in the future."

I didn't really like that thought of him and Tohru leaving, but when I saw how he looked excited about the dojo thing, I couldn't bring myself to complain.

Taren: "That's... Well, I guess... I'll miss you."

Kyo: "Huh? You're acting as if I'm going and won't come back. Cheer up, we'll have to make sure to come visit one another a bunch."

Taren: "Yeah... I'm sorry, it just... feels weird. That's life, though, isn't it? We all move on, to one place or another."

I knew it might take a while to get used to that feeling, but I would try to keep moving forward, just a bit, day by day. Once high school was over, it wasn't the end, just another beginning. That was the thought I tried to keep around as, the next day, school began again.

Nothing really exciting or anything happened this year, school just progressed like it always had before. But, I had fun each and every day with my friends. Often I would hang out with Kagura was well, and once in a while we'd go on a triple date with everyone, Yuki would bring his girlfriend along, her name was Machi. They seemed to get along really well, but I never got to talk to her much or anything. When he wasn't off doing student council stuff, he was usually with her.

Classmate: "Hey, Taren, is there anyone you like?"

Someone asked me one day after trying to pick on Kyo and Tohru.

Taren: "Huh? W-well, um... Yeah, I guess there is."

Classmate: "Eh? Really?! Who is it, you never even told us!"

Taren: "Why would I tell you that? You don't even know her."

Kyo: "Oh, if you want to see her, I'm pretty sure she'll be here after-"

I reached over, clamping my hand down over his mouth.

Taren: "That wasn't needed..."

Uo: "Oh? Really? Well, I think I'll follow you and see for myself. Right, Hana? Let's go see this girl that Taren likes!"

Hana: "Yes, indeed. I would like to see this girl that will be my daughter-in-law..."

She was still going on about that, huh? I still didn't really see it happening though... Anyways, after school that day I had a whole posse of people following me out of the school. I was almost wishing that Kagura wasn't there, otherwise she might get mad or embarrassed or something. Usually when she did, she'd end up hitting something nearby, sometimes me.

Kagura: "Oh, Taren!"

Crap, she was here. Kagura came running from the front gate, slowing down when she noticed all of the people around me.

Taren: "Run, Kagura!"

I tried to warn, but she came up to me anyways.

Uo: "Oh, it's her? I never would have guessed!"

Classmate: "Isn't she a little young for you?"

Taren: "Huh? Young? Well, she certainly looks young, but... she's older than all of us."

For a moment everyone was quiet, and Kyo was off to one side trying not to laugh.

Classmate: "WHAT?! NO WAY!"

Kagura: "It's true, I'm in college. What are you all doing, though?"

Uo: "Just wanted to see the girl that Taren likes."

Taren: "Ah! Uo!"

I blushed as they all began laughing, leaving me speechless.

Kagura: "E-eh?"

She said quietly, beginning to blush as well.

Classmate: "Well, we'll leave you two love birds alone!"

One of them pushed me, and I ended up running right into her.

Taren: "Hey!"

I tried to complain, but they were already walking away.

Taren: "W-well, at least... you aren't cursed still, right?"

I joked. She smiled, and then punched me on the arm.

Taren: "What was that for?"

Kagura: "F-for... Ah, I don't know!"

She hit me again, turning away with a bright red face. I laughed a little, rubbing the spot she hit twice. We all went home together that day, and me and Kagura ended up sitting on the roof until late at night, watching the sky together.

School kept rushing by no matter how much I wanted it to slow down. School wasn't very hard, all the classes seemed easy. I didn't get straight A's, but I had all A's and B's. Fall started coming in, turning all the trees various colors. Before I knew it, it was that time of the year again... My birthday.


	64. Chapter 64 My birthday

Just realized one of the last chapters was mislabeled... Whoops :P It was supposed to be 63, making this 64, haha!

**Chapter 64. My birthday**

That morning, I didn't really know how to feel. A year ago, I had lost Rachel. Another year before that, my parents... But, I didn't want to dwell on stuff like that, and the others didn't seem to want me to either. Everybody had asked me a few days ago if I wanted to do anything, and I had told them honestly.

Taren: "If you want to throw a party or something... While I still don't like people spending money on me, I... wouldn't be against it. I don't want to dwell on anything anymore."

As such, they openly admitted that they were going to plan one. It made me feel anxious, I had never really had a huge birthday party like they were probably doing. I even awoke to a surprise that morning, having Kagura sitting right by my bedside watching me.

Taren: "Ah! Wh-what are you... G-good morning..."

I tried to get out, embarrassedly wondering if I had said anything in my sleep. I had heard several times that I talk often.

Kagura: "Morning. It's actually time for you to get ready for school."

She smiled sheepishly, making me wonder if I HAD said something.

Taren: "D-did I... say something in my sleep?"

Kagura: "Hm, let me see, did you..."

Yep, obviously I did. I could tell she wasn't going to let me know what it was though.

Taren: "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Kagura: "I'm here to help put together your party! Now hurry up and go to school so we can start!"

She grabbed my arm, pulling me out of bed. I did as she asked, doing what I needed to do in order to go to school that day. It wasn't until I was about to put my school clothes on that I realized - there wasn't any school today. It was a Sunday!

Taren: "AH!"

I yelled, running downstairs to find her laughing once I entered the living room. Everybody else was sitting there eating, wondering what was going on.

Taren: "You tricked me! That's so mean!"

Kagura: "It's not my fault you were so out of it. Think about it next time."

I sat down angrily beside her, reaching out to grab my own food.

Kyo: "What'd she do?"

Kyo asked, looking over at me curiously.

Taren: "Nothing! She didn't do anything."

I wasn't going to admit what happened... it was sad. I wasn't even sure how I managed to believe her in the first place, maybe I was asleep still and got confused. Who knows. After breakfast, they all made me leave the house.

Taren: "I'm all on my own today?"

Kagura: "Yep! We are all planning the party, so go do something! No coming into the house until later! We'll call you on your phone once it's all done."

Taren: "Wait, I don't have a phone..."

Kagura: "Oh, that's right, here!"

She tossed something at me, and I stumbled backwards as I tried to catch it. Looking down, I realized that it was a cyan colored cell phone.

Taren: "B-but, this...!"

Kagura: "No complaining! That's the only gift you get early. It's from the main house, or at least that's what Hatori said. The monthly bill is already being taken care of, too!"

Taren: "I-I can't- This is- There's no way I could-"

She walked up and put a finger over my mouth, making me both blush and stop stuttering.

Kagura: "Just deal with it. It's a gift, okay? No give-backs!"

She went back in and closed the door, leaving me sitting there with a brand new phone and no idea what to do. I eventually decided to go visit Kazuma, since Akito and Shigure had gone out of town a while back on trips. It seemed like they were visiting all sorts of places, and wouldn't be back for a while.

Luckily Kazuma was in, and we both kind of chatted and whatnot until later that day, around diner time. Around then the phone in my pocket began going off. It still felt strange to even think about it being there... I looked at it, noticing that somehow Kagura had already added her number to it.

Taren: "Hello?"

Kagura: "Where have you been? Hurry up, we're done!"

She hung up, leaving me to wonder why she acted as if I was the one taking my time. I headed out, and Kazuma actually came with me. Slowly I crept into the house, not knowing what in the world to expect. Just to see if I could throw them off, I went into the kitchen first. Undoubtedly they were all in the living room, so I casually went up to the door leading there and opened it.

Well, actually, I was about to open it. Before I could actually push it, suddenly the door was yanked forward, pulling me with it. Then, it was slammed right back into my face, making me jump and yell out in pain.

Kagura: "No coming in from the wrong direction! You have to go the other way!"

Tohru: "K-Kagura..."

I heard Tohru say, clearly I had made a loud thud. My nose was hurting, but everything seemed fine. Ashamed, I walked back out into the hall where Kazuma was standing, laughing. Embarrassed, I opened the other door instead as instructed.

Everyone: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

They all yelled just as I expected. I shifted my stance a little, not really sure what to say or anything currently.

Tohru: "Oh, Taren, you're bleeding!"

Huh? Reaching up, I touched my nose and noticed that it was bleeding a little.

Kyo: "Kagura... You did it too hard."

Kagura: "Ah, I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hit you hard enough for that!"

She hurried over, pulling out a cloth from somewhere and reaching up before I could react. Everybody made an "aww!" sound as she wiped the blood off.

Taren: "Sh-shut up..."

I said quietly, not able to get much else out. They all began laughing, and soon I was sitting down at the table with people singing to me. We all had a lot of fun, and despite my protests there were a bunch of gifts for me to open. During the night some people came and stopped by, but mainly it was just everybody living at the house and Kagura for the majority of the time. Once there were too many people for the house, we all moved outside where there were tables set up just in case I guess.

The party ended later, around 10, and nobody would let me help them clean up everything. Instead, I ended up sitting on the porch while people came in and out. As I sat there, looking up at the sky and wondering what tomorrow would bring for me, I didn't notice Kagura sit down beside me because she was so quiet. I jumped a little when I looked back down, and she laughed.

Together we both sat there, not really talking or anything. Just like the times we had spent on the roof, just off in our own thoughts looking at the sky. This time, I was thinking about the future, and what I wanted to do after school got out. It was still an uncomfortable thought, but I was slowly getting used to it. I felt a slight touch on my shoulder, and I looked down at Kagura, oblivious to what was going to come next.

At first I didn't really realize what had happened, but once the people behind us, who had been watching, began to go "oooh!" it finally clicked into place. Kagura had just... kissed me, hadn't she? I didn't really know what to make of anything around me right then, even the teasing coming from our visitors. Word spread fast to everyone else though, and soon everyone was giving me the same smile. The "I just heard that you got kissed, hehe..." smile. I didn't really have any clue what I was supposed to do...


	65. Chapter 65 Perseverance

The last chapter... I hope I can do this right, and that all of you can agree that it's a good ending... I don't really plan on doing anything else with the story. Thanks for sticking around and reading all of this... :) I hope that this ending doesn't leave much to be desired, I have thought about it for a long time, and I think closing it the way I will is a good route. Hopefully you all get the reference!

**Chapter 65. Perseverance**

Graduation day was... strange. It felt so weird to look at tomorrow and think "I don't have any more school to go to." Well, at least with high school. I would be going on to college, but I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted to do. Probably something math and computer related, I liked both of those. Programming or something sounded fun, but... maybe I could try architecture.

That night, Kyo and Tohru had their farewell party. I didn't really say much the whole time, I didn't want anything wrong to come out and spoil the entire mood. I still wasn't comfortable all the way with them leaving the town, but... I was more used to it now. I'd find a way to go on without them. Yuki was leaving too, going off to college. That just left me, and since Shigure wasn't even living at the house anymore I wasn't sure where I could go.

I had gotten closer with Kagura, and since my birthday we were officially a "couple." Sometimes I wondered if there wouldn't be someone better for her, and I even voiced that once. She... hit me, and then began yelling and crying at the same time. I decided to never say anything like that again, it was dangerous. She was actually here now, holding my hand as we both watched Kyo and Tohru talking to others.

Eventually, the "party" came to an end, and I watched as they both got onto a bus and left. Once they were out of view, I wasn't really sure what to do. Part of me felt sad, but another was just calm. Wasn't that strange? I found myself sitting with Kagura on the back porch, the same one where she had kissed me that first time.

Kagura: "You're... worried, aren't you? About the future, and where you are headed."

Sometimes it caught me off guard how well she seemed to know me, always pin pointing what I was thinking about when I was sad.

Taren: "Yeah... It just feels weird. Not to seem depressed, but I lost one family, and now, in some ways, I'm losing another. I know I'll see them, but they've been in my life every day for the last two years."

Kagura leaned over onto my shoulder, grabbing my hand. For a minute or two we sat there, her probably worrying about me and me worrying about the future.

Kagura: "Well, let's just keep moving on together. Taren, why don't we... make our own family?"

For a moment I didn't really understand what she meant, but then she turned and looked right into my eyes.

Kagura: "This may not be the most perfect moment, but... Taren, I want to spend my future with you, wherever it may lead me. Would you... marry me?"

I sat there, still not really deciphering her words. But, once I did, starting that moment all of my worries suddenly began to ebb away.

Taren: "We haven't been here for a while, have we?"

Kagura: "Nope. Probably for over a year at the least. How strange to be back."

Taren: "I'm still a little worried about the kids watching the house, no matter how old they are."

Kagura: "Let it go already. Our daughter won't invite her boyfriend over, I know that's what you are really worried about."

Taren: "Ah, you got me."

Kagura: "I thought so. Stop worrying, Rachel is old enough to handle herself. She is 18 after all. Ryan will be there as well with his wife, they'll watch the kids."

We both stood in front of the main Sohma house, neither of us wanting to reach out and push open the door quite yet. There was a party being held today, a banquet. Pretty much ever since the curse broke, all of the zodiac and those close to them would get together one day a year to have a party. Instead of new year's like it used to be, it was during the middle of summer.

Taren: "Well, guess we had better head on in. We may be the last ones here."

Kagura: "I'm sorry, I wanted to finish up our own meal for the potluck. Make it perfect."

Taren: "No worries, I'm sure they'll love it."

Together we pushed the door open, revealing a courtyard full of lights and decorations. It was generally the same looking every year, but it still amazed me how they managed to actually brighten the place up. Flowers were arranged almost everywhere, all sorts of shapes and colors. There were a few tables at the center, various home-made meals covering them.

Kyo: "Hey, you two! Get on in here already!"

Kyo and Tohru walked up from the center, each smiling warmly.

Taren: "Hey you. As fat as ever I see."

He slung an arm around my neck, giving me a noogy.

Kyo: "How many times have I told you to stop with that joke? It's been YEARS since that started, how do you even remember to say that?"

Taren: "I don't know, I just do. If you aren't careful, you may sprain you back old man!"

Kyo: "You're just as old as I am."

He let me go, hugging me instead. Tohru and Kagura both watched us, smiling to themselves.

Tohru: "You two are so close to each other."

Kagura: "Right? Anyways, let's go on in. The party is going to start soon!"

That night, it was Hatori and Ayame's turn to do the zodiac dance. That was something else which survived from the original banquet, the zodiac would dance together. Although it wasn't really a "the old year and the new one" type thing, it was still fun to see each time. Occasionally it wasn't even the zodiac, Tohru and Yuki had done it once. Although Kyo denied being jealous still, I think he had been when he saw how well those two meshed with it.

It was fun, there was lots of laughing as usual. Everybody was there this year, even Shigure and Akito somewhere. Those two always showed up when the wanted, and left when they felt like it. It was probably Shigure's personality that made them do that, but either was it was nice having them around. Everybody was still doing well, Ayame with his clothing ship which he still somehow ran, Kyo with the dojo, and even Kagura and me.

Kyo: "Is the architectural business as good as always?"

Taren: "Yep. It doesn't really change much, people always want homes or something to be built. Looking back, I was smart to go into it. I've done well, and we've never really needed extra money for stuff."

Kagura: "I still get all sorts of stuff whenever I want."

Tohru: "That's good!"

Kyo: "It still sounds like you are bragging."

He teased.

Taren: "I'm sorry. It's just... knowing that I did well, it makes me happy. All those late nights I spent up studying and whatnot paid off."

Before we could continue, the fireworks began. It was an odd thing to do in the middle of summer, but it too was a tradition. I think that even people living around us expected it each year, even if they didn't understand what it was that we were doing. But you know, it was these get together that always reminded me of everybody. It was nice to see that everybody was doing well, and was happy.

Kagura: "Hey, what are you thinking about, right now? I hope it's not our kids again."

Taren: "No, it's just... I'm looking at our future. Down the road, in ten, or twenty, or even thirty years, I want to be able to look back at my past still, and think the same thing I do now."

Everybody looked at me, clearly wanting me to finish.

Taren: "You know, I want to be able to look back on everything at the end of my life, and still be able to say..."

_We persevered._


End file.
